Life Through the Looking Glass
by Trunksgirl-pan
Summary: Every one around us has a story to tell. A story so deep, that we realize why they are the way that they are. Why they stand out from the crowd the way that they do. Complete
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hello everyone. Well, a few of you wanted me to post the story on this site still. So, I'll try it, and if it doesn't work, then forget it altogether. I know i left off at chapter 20 and I'm almost done with chapter 21. Yeah me! It does contain a lemon and as soon as I am done with it, it will be on the other site. I will post about two or three chapters here a week. Maybe more. It all depends on how I'm feeling. I might just get bored and post them all. So here is chapter one again. And if you want to see the rest of it if you haven't, then go back a page and it will tell you where to find them. If you are still confused, then just e-mail me or you can IM me. My IM is trunksgirl(underscore)pan88 yahoo. com. without the spaces of course. I'm almost always on, just invisible. I'm avoiding most people most of the time. So just IM me or e-mail, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

**NOW THE WARNINGS! This story does contain lemons and much lime. There is some cussing and if you don't like it, then don't read it. If I get reported again, I'm not gonna deal with this site anymore. I really don't want to have to deal with finding my files again on my computer so I can just re-upload them all. If you have a problem with limes or lemons, I do put up warnings at the beginning of every chapter to let you know what is there.**

Chapter 1: Introduction

_Have you ever thought that life was just intolerable? That everyone around you had it all and you just seemed to be the only one suffering. Everyone has. And that is why everybody is the same. You see someone who has it all and you do everything you can to be just like them, hoping to see just a glimpse of their happiness. That was when you see it. You see the truth. But just when you realize it, you're stuck in a world that you never knew. The world so unlike the one you wanted. What they don't show you is what you have to do to get it. The tears that you shed every time you are alone. Then as you realize that this life isn't for you, you want the old one back. That's when you realize that you were truly happy. But it's too late. Your life has gone in a completely different direction and there is no path that leads you back to the person you once were. That part of you died and that is why you cry every night when you are alone._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

It was a normal day of school. Life sucked as always for the one person that stood out from the crowd. Why did she stand out? Because she refused to conform to the ways of society. She was only 16 and stood at 5'4" with long black hair that reached her lower back. She had piercing black eyes that could look through you, straight into your soul. Eyes that were surrounded in dark make-up. Her lips were perked with dark black lipstick. Her cheeks had a slight blush giving them color. She had a piercing in her left eyebrow, left side of her nose, five in her right ear, four in her left, and one on her belly button. She refused to tell anyone if she had anymore. If they even talked to her. She wore baggy black jeans with a hole in the right knee, with a black studded belt and a chain that worked it's way from the front of her pants to her back pocket for her wallet. She wore a black t-shirt that read in white letters 'Life sucks...get over it!' Her shirt, however, was covered with a plain black hoddie that had a huge rip up one of the sleeves and was put back together with safety pins. Son, Pan truly hated being like everyone else.

"Damn it!" she yelled as she slammed her locker shut leaning against it as she sighed. Everyone looked in her direction and pointed as they snickered their comments about her attire and her life. She truly was alone in this life. Nobody knew her. Nobody cared to get to know her. She glared at them as the bell rang signaling for them to go to class. She grabbed her books and silently walked to her next class that just happened to be with her worst enemy; Marron Chestnut.

Marron Chestnut was the reason that she didn't have a single friend that went to their school. The 16 year-old, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, cheerleader was the biggest slut in the school. She got what she wanted, when she wanted it. It came with the benefits of being in a rich family. She got every guy she wanted as well. What guys hadn't she slept with? There were even a few rumors that she had slept with a few girls. She was the one that always spread the rumors about Pan. She was a lesbian, she was poor, she was doing drugs, and she was a witch. There really was a rumor that she was doing some type of voodoo. Anybody who believed that was an idiot. And there were a lot of idiots at Orange Star High School. Whenever anybody would actually ask Pan about the rumors, she would never deny them. She would just look away, walk away, or ignore them. She didn't care what others thought about her.

Pan walked quietly to her class. Thankfully this was her last class of the day and that today was Friday. Then she would get to go home. She would get to leave this nightmare and enter another. She would worry about that later though. She just wanted the next hour to go by as soon as possible. She made it to her class to see that Marron was not in her seat right up front but on her boyfriend's desk three seats behind it. Trunks Briefs was the hottest and richest person in school. At least that's what everybody else thought. She just thought that he was the snobbiest bitchiest asshole she had ever met. And he also didn't do so well in the looks category either. His muscles were too over developed and he loved to show them off. His hair color was lavender and he claimed that it was his natural color but nobody believed it. She always believed that he dyed it, which always led her to believe that he wasn't straight. Sure his family was rich and he was the future president of Capsule Corp. but that didn't mean he couldn't be gay. His eyes were a piecing blue that haunted her. She hated them and she hated him.

Trunks had whispered something into Marron's ear as she giggled. Pan quietly worker her way to the back of the class meeting each and every stare that she received. She hated English class. Not English, just the class.

_**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**_

"Alright everybody. In your seat," The teacher announced. "That means you Ms. Chestnut."

"Yes Mr. Johnson," Marron giggled as she got off of the desk and walked to her desk and sat down.

"Good. Now please pass up your homework to the front row and I will collect it." As the teacher said this you could hear a shuffle of papers as all the people who did their homework went through their folders to find the assignment. Pan found hers and passed it to the person sitting in front of her as he passed his on. She sighed as she sat back in her seat taking notes on predicate nomitaves and other sentence structure rules that nobody would be able to understand.

Finally, the last five minutes of class, everybody started to put their things away in their backpacks getting ready to leave and go home. Pan had already beat them, she had her stuff packed up ten minutes ago. She hated them all. They all stared at her every chance they got. She quickly checked her make-up, seeing that it was fine, she put her mirror away and sat quietly waiting for the bell to ring.

"Did I say you could back up? The bell hasn't rung yet." Mr. Johnson told his class as they all groaned in response. "I have a proposition for all of you." They all looked at him expectantly. "You know I don't give you much homework in this class, I will only give you one more assignment." Mr. Johnson paused as he heard the entire class excluding Pan, cheer in excitement. Pan just sat in the back of the class not even looking up, just listening, obviously the only person who remembered that he had a deal to make with them. "Since we are studying poetry I want you all to write ten poems. The person who writes the best poems won't have to take a final in this class. How does that sound to you?"

Every head but Pan's nodded in agreement. Who couldn't write a poem. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

"Then it's agreed. The person who writes the best poems will not have to take a final. It will be due two weeks from today."

The bell finally rang as everybody gathered their things and left the school. Pan quietly walked by herself to the student parking lot. She looked up and saw Trunks and Marron talking to their friends around Trunks' new convertible. As they said good-bye to their friends Trunks ushered Marron into his car and they started driving around the parking lot to the exit, they drove passed Pan walking to her beat-up two-seater car.

"Hey, Pan!" Marron screamed as Pan just ignored her. Marron knew she was just ignoring her, but she also knew she could hear her. "You know, if you could find a way to sell your body as a living, you might be able to save up for a new car and get one in about ten years." Marron laughed as she had yet again insulted her. "Considering you're not even worth ten bucks. Ten maybe twenty years. But as I said, if you could find someone that would pay." She laughed again as Pan got into her car. Trunks drove off laughing at his girlfriend's antics. She could be mean, but she did put out and that was all he wanted.

Pan pulled out of the parking lot as she drove the thirty minutes to her home. She lived far away, but she was glad because nobody from her school lived around her so they never knew her secret. The one thing that would instantly make her popular no matter her reputation. She sighed as she pulled up to the three-story mansion that belonged to her parents. They were never home, always traveling for business, but there were butlers, maids, chefs, and animal trainers. She hated her life. Everybody thought she was poor, and in reality, she wished she were.


	2. Chapter 2: Trunks?

Chapter 2: Trunks?

_ Have you ever hidden a part of yourself from someone else and you hide for so long that you no longer know what you were hiding? That part of you died and for some reason, you can't find it anymore. You can't find the happiness you once had when you were yourself. When a person looses them self to the way society is, they loose who why are. They became what they were always against. Their eyes become clouded and they no longer know who they are or what they stand for. They die and are can no longer function to their full capacity. They become a lifeless manikin that is only moved by those around them. Their thoughts and actions are always played by those they died for. Soon, they start to hate and become hated. They slowly loose themselves and can no longer be themselves. They are not one anymore, but are many. They are everybody else. But if they are around a person who is still them self, then that part of them that died, slowly shows their light. And maybe, just maybe, they haven't truly died after all._

-From the Diary of Son, Pan  
  
She sat there finishing her lunch. She hated coming to the mall. She loved to shop for more black clothing, but she hated the stares that she always received from those that went to her school. It was Saturday and she was pissed off. They were always staring at her. They could never mind their own business. She never talked to them, she never looked at them. Couldn't they at least give her the same curtisy. She sat alone, eating alone.

'Just like at school, just like at home. Always alone.' Pan thought to herself. She glanced up from her finished food as she could hear what they were saying about her. She noticed them as some of Marron's friends. She wished she could go over there and just punch the girls in the face for what they were saying, but that would probable kill them. 'Sometimes I wish I were just a normal human. Then I could kick their ass without being worried about going to jail for murder. This saiyan hearing isn't helping either,' she thought to herself as she got up to throw away her trash.

"Can you believe she goes out in public like that? Her outfit is hideous! The black has got to go," one of the girls said.

'Bitch,' Pan thought as she looked at her choice in clothing. It was almost similar to the ones she was wearing the day before except that she didn't have a hoddie on and she was wearing a 'West Coast Choppers' shirt that had a few small holes here and there.

"I know! She has holes in all of her clothing. She's comes to the mall, buys all this clothing, and doesn't even wear it. She's always wearing too much make-up and all offense to her, but she could use some plastic surgery." The two girls laughed at that and Pan just walked back to the table that she was eating at, grabbed her eight Hot Topic, Spencers, and Sun Coast bags as she looked at them, flicked them off, and walked to the entrance of the mall. They all thought she was poor, but if they were smart they would take a moment and see that she was buying all these things then they would realize that she wasn't as poor as they thought. She could hear them gasp and call her names as she smiled as she daydreamed about ways she could kill them. She could hog tie them with their own intestence. She smiled at the thought. Maybe just charging a ki blast would give them a heart attack.

She was almost at the entrance as she was too absorbed in her thoughts about murder as she bumped into a wall. She fell back onto her ass as her bags fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" She cursed as she stood up and started to gather her things but something stopped her.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking were I was going," the mysterious voice said to her.

She looked up to see his face and gasped as he looked right back at her. She could see his hands as he picked up his things and helped her with her's. More like picking up her stuff for her. She was in too much shock.

'Is he really helping me? I thought he hates me? Does he realize it's me?"

He sat in his room, bored as hell. He really didn't want to leave. This was his sanctuary. This was the one place were he would never be judged. Why? Because nobody was aloud in here. This was his room and he refused to let anybody come in. Not even his girlfriend. He would always just take her in the back seat, her house, or just take her to a cheap motel. Why a cheap motel? Simple, she was cheap and he knew it.

He laid on his bed as he contemplated what to do. Marron had called earlier asking him to take her out but he lied and said he was busy. He knew he shouldn't lie to her but he really didn't like her. She was too bossy, snotty, stuck-up, and bitchy. He really didn't like that type, but it was what others expected of him. He hated being popular. He could never be himself. Always being judged.

He sighed as he rolled over on his bed. He was only wearing a pair of jeans. It was too hot to wear a shirt. 'Guess I should try to sleep.' He yawned as he closed his eyes. A few minutes later, just as he was falling asleep, there was a loud knock on his door snapping him from his comfort.

"Who is it?" he asked exasperated.

"Trunks, Mom says you have to take me shopping at the mall," his sister, Bra, called in through the door.

"Why can't she do it?" Trunks asked not wanting to run into anybody he knew.

"She said she has a meeting." There was a long pause as he sat up and rubbed his head. He really didn't want to go because then he has to carry all her bags and follow her around like a man servant. They were rich, couldn't they just hire someone to follow his sister. She was only thirteen, but she could shop for hours. "Please Trunks? I'm being nice, but Mom says you have to!" She yelled through the door loud enough to give Trunks a headache.

"Fine, we'll leave in ten minutes. Let me get dressed first...and take a Tylenol," he whispered the last part to himself. He groaned as he stood up. He could hear his sister's cheers as she skipped down the hall. He quietly walked to his bathroom to get the Tylenol. He grabbed the bottle, popped two into his mouth and put his face under the faucet to wash the pills down. He looked as himself in the mirror. He was a wreck. He splashed water on his face and dried his face with a hand towel that was sitting on the counter. He walked to his closet as he grabbed a clean pair of jeans, and put them on. He then grabbed a blue muscle shirt and pulled it over his head. He grabbed his capsules an put them in his pocket, he then put on his shoes, walked to his door, and opened it revealing his sister.

She was dressed in dark blue hip hugger jeans and a tight red t-shirt that said 'Princess' on it. Her green hair was brushed back over her shoulders. She was 5' exactly, compared to Trunks' 5' 7".

"Can we go now?" she practically begged him.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." They both walked down staircases and through hallways to get to the front of the Capsule Corp. building they called home. When they reached the front, he reached into his pocket and grabbed out the capsules he put in there only minutes before. He pushed the button on the top of the capsule and threw it in front of him. When the smoke cleared, his black Jaguar appeared. He got in on the driver's side as his sister took the passengers side and they make their way to the mall.

They had been shopping for three hours. More like she was shopping and he was caring her bags. Three hours and it didn't look like she was slowing down.

'Why did I have to be the one to take her shopping? If I wanted to carry around bags all day, I could of gone with Marron instead,' he continued to berate himself as he wasn't watching were he was going and he felt something hit him hard as he dropped all his sister's bags.

He was, at first, in a daze, but then realized that someone had run into him. He looked down at the girl not seeing her face as she kept her head down. She never looked up as she started to gather her things.

"Damn it!" he heard her say. He then reached down to help her with her things.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking were I was going," he said suddenly remembering his manors. That was when she looked up and he recognized her face. He didn't smile, he didn't say anything else as he picked up his sister's things and helper her with her own.


	3. Why Do You Care?

**Sorry guys. The only excuse I have for not updating is that I forgot. I said that I would do it every ABC day of school, but I forgot to yesterday because we didn't have school. Incase you haven't heard, there is record rainfall here in California. Everything was flooded, electricity was out for most people (thankfully not me), and a lot of people were without water. School closed early due to snowfall, and it rained all weekend so everything was flooded and all main streets were closed. So there was no way in or out of the school. Which didn't really matter considering that the school was flooded. It's amazing that we can have record rainfall in a desert. Ironic, no? Anywayz, if you want to see a pic of me in the snow, I look retarded, fatter than I am now, my face is contorted, and it looks like I'm missing a tooth, you can go to w w w. mikelive. us. Enter the site and then scroll down until you see the pic of the Lancaster High School students in the snow. That's me and some of my friends. Laterz, and much love.**

Chapter 3: Why do you care?

_ Have you ever hated someone so much that you wanted to kill them? You wished so badly for their death you could taste their blood in your mouth? You hated them but you never knew why. You always told yourself that it was because they were rude, disgusting, and vile. Then one day you realize, that you never really hated them. That you were maybe jealous because they didn't give you the attention you wanted. Maybe that was why you hated them. Maybe you just wanted to feel loved. Maybe you were just being selfish. Maybe things were more then they appeared to be._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan  
_  
She stared at him as he grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet. She didn't know how long she was starring at him, but her mind wasn't functioning quite right. He handed her, her bags and stared at her. Their eyes met and both could feel a jolt of electricity flow through their bodies.

"Are you alright?" he asked her questioningly.

After a short pause she finally replied, "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Another short pause as they stared at each other until she came to realization. "Since when do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I care? I mean I did bump into you. I should have been paying attention. I wasn't and again I'm sorry." Trunks said with a little hostility.

"Oh, so your sorry now. What, because your precious bitch isn't here with you?" Pan said back in an annoyed tone.

"Don't talk about Marron like that! She's a nice person once you get to know her," Trunks retaliated.

"Yeah, well, that's the problem. I don't want to get to know her and she doesn't want to get to know me."

"I'm trying to be nice here and all you can do is insult my girlfriend. How low can you get?"

"If I remember correctly it was her that insulted me first. Now tell me, what did I do to make her insult me?" Pan questioned him.

"I...I..." Trunks tried to come up with an answer even though he knew that it was Marron who had wronged her first. She never even fought back. He couldn't really speak. He knew that Marron had no right in what she always did to Pan, but what else could he do? Ask her to stop? Yeah, right. That's laughable.

"Trunks! Trunks! Come on. What's taking you so long? Listen we only have two more stores to go to and then we can go home alright?" Bra shouted trying to get her older brother's attention. "I promise, only two more stores. Now let's go!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted back.

"How about you get back to me when you have an answer?" Pan looked at him and smiled. She took her things from his hands and walked to the exit of the mall, never once looking back.

He sighed as he walked to his little sister, following her into the next store, his thoughts on Pan. 'Maybe she was right. She doesn't really deserve what everyone is putting her through. But why doesn't she deny anything? If she has a problem with the rumors then why doesn't she try and stop them? Maybe I should talk to her? No. What if someone found out? I'd be made fun of for who knows how long.' He sighed. This was just too complicated for him. He never really hated her. She had never done anything to him. She always minded her own business. It was everyone else who had a problem with her. Maybe if she had a makeover they might like her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He laid on his bed still thinking about her. She was right. It was the first real conversation he had with her and he now hated her. She was right and he was wrong. That didn't do so well with his Saiyan pride. She was free to be who she wanted to be. She was poor so she didn't have to deal with the pressure of having to run a world-wide corporation one day. She didn't have friends so she didn't have to put up with the peer- pressure. He truly did envy her. He sighed as he rolled over on his bed trying to get to sleep. BANG!!!BANG!!!BANG!!!

Trunks jumped out of his bed. He was almost asleep and yet someonehad the nerve to wake him up. Whoever was at his door was going to pay. He walked to his door silently cusing whoever was banging. He unlocked his door and opened it revealing to him his little sister with a questioning look on her face. "What do you want?" he asked Bra with an annoyed look on his face.

"Is this you DVD?" she asked as she held up a broken case with a broken DVD. He looked at the case and saw that it was a Jimi Hendrix documentary.

"I don't listen to this type of music so why would I buy a Jimi Hendrex DVD?" Trunks asked her.

"Well I was going through the stuff I bought at the mall and I found it in one of the bags. The thing is, I don't even remember going into the store."

"What store was it?"

"Suncoast."

"Thanks I know who it belongs to," he said as he took it from her and shut the door, locking it. 'It must be Pan's. I must not of given it back to her when she left.' He sighed. 'Oh, well. I must have stepped on it while I was picking her things up. Guess I got to pay for it.' He put it on his side table next to his bed as he laid down and went back to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pan drove up her quarter-mile driveway. She parked her car in the garage that looked like an indoor parking lot, grabbed her bags, and made her way inside to her room. She was pissed off. What was she thinking? Talking to him. The one man she hated most. She really wished she was watching where she was going. Maybe then she wouldn't be so mad. Then today could maybe be a good day. It was bad enough she had to deal with Marron's friends' rude comments, but now this. She was so mad she didn't notice that she had started stomping through the mansion.

"Carina? Is that you? Are you home?" Pan just barely heard him through all her thinking but she heard him.

"I'm home Goten. Sorry about that. I'll try and be quieter." She looked over at her uncle as she smiled. Carina. It was her middle name but it was what her close friends and family called her.

"Did something happen while you were gone Carina?" Goten asked with concern. Goten was her uncle, but was more like an older brother or a father. He was only a few years older than her but they were really close. Her parents were always away on business and she rarely ever saw them. Last time she saw them was about six months ago when they stopped by but they only stayed for about a week before they had to go on another business trip. They haven't even called since then. It was like they didn't even have a daughter. Sometimes they even forgot her name. That was when she got really mad. They may have been the second richest family in the world, owning the second biggest corporation in the world, but that's all that mattered to them. They couldn't stand being second, only to Capsule Corp. Another reason she hated Trunks.

"It was nothing. Just ran into someone I hate. We got in a fight. Don't worry about it." Pan smiled up at him. "I'll just go to my room to put this stuff away." She quietly walked to her room suddenly in a better mood after that quick talk with her uncle. She put her stuff away quietly and slowly. After about twenty minutes, she finally had it all put away. All except one item. "Where's my Jimi Hendrix DVD?" She looked all throughout her empty bags looking for what wasn't there. That DVD had cost her fifty bucks. How could she loose that? It was a documentary about his life. She really wanted to see it.

She finally gave up, sat down on her bed queen sized canopy bed, and looked around her room. Her walls were painted pink and she had a vanity on one wall with about twenty light bulbs in it. Scattered around it was make- up and a few hairbrushes. She had clothes all over her floor. She really didn't like things clean. She had a dresser, which was filled with clothes she never wore. The only things in there that she wore were the bra and panties. On the same wall she had a big screen t.v. with stereo surround sound, DVD/VCR, and five disc changer stereo. On the other wall there were two doors. One led to her bathroom with both a shower and a jacuzzi bath. The other door went led to her walk in closet. At the front of her closet she had all the pants, shirts and sweatshirts that she wore. At the back of the closet she had all the things she really didn't want to wear but was forced to keep. Dresses, high heels, skirts, blouses. She wasn't really a feminist. She hated dressing up. In between the two doors was her desk. That was were she did all her homework if she didn't feel like doing it anywhere else. She really hated her life. She was rich, spoiled, and unwanted.

She sighed again as she laid back on her bed. I guess I'll just have to go back and buy another one. It wasn't as if she couldn't afford it. 'I'll go back when I feel like it,' she thought to herself. She looked at her clock and saw that it read three o'clock. She suddenly remembered her poetry assignment in English class. She really didn't like it though. She wrote poetry all the time, but she never showed it to anyone. They always hated her. She suddenly got the inspiration for a poem though. She got off of her bed and walked over to her desk, pulled out some paper and a pen and began writing.

**Untitled Poem #1**

never loved or cared for  
never far from the truth  
always alone in life  
no one bothers a second glance  
always running and hiding  
but nowhere to run  
never a home to go to  
your worst enemy is yourself.


	4. To a Love That Doesn't Exist

Chapter 4: To a Love That Doesn't Exist

_Have you ever had one of the biggest decisions of your life made for you? A decision so big that it would change your life forever and you could do nothing to stop it? What if it involved someone you knew? Someone you hated? Someone trapped like you? But they never knew it was you? Would you give them a second chance and hope that this was your second chance? Or would you cast them away as they do you? What if they didn't want this to happen either? Would you try and get through this on your own, or would you try and work together to get out of it? What if it turned out to be what you wanted even though you knew it would never work?_

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

She put her car in park as she turned off the engine. She sighed. Today was another miserable day, she could just feel it. She grabbed her backpack and climbed out of her car. She locked her car door and shut it. She put her keys in her pocket as she looked at her school. Everybody around it was laughing and smiling. She could see it in their eyes how much it killed them. So many of them were faking it. They all hated them and yet she felt bad for them. One day she would be free to be who she wanted as well. Nothing could stop her from running away from all the emptiness and heart brake. She would leave and she would finally be happy. Unlike all those around her who wanted the emptiness, she wanted freedom. She would get away. One day.

She walked up to the entrance of the school ignoring all the stares she got as she entered. She quickly and silently walked to her locker to put her books away and grab the ones she needed. Before she got there though she had to walk past Marron's locker where she always was in the morning.

'Maybe if I'm quick and silent she won't see me.' Pan thought to herself as she walked quicker to her locker. She was almost at Marron's locker and she could see her laughing while hanging off of Trunks. It disgusted her that she was so flurtatious with Trunks. 'He was almost nice on Saturday. Until he had to stick up for Marron.' Pan thought as she walked quicker. Suddenly, she fell to the ground as her books tumbled out of her arms. She quickly looked up to see Marron with her foot out, obviously the reason she fell, and laughing hysterically. All her cheerleader friends were laughing along with her as well as some passer-bys in the hallway. She looked up at Trunks and realized that for once he wasn't laughing. He was looking on with pity. Pan just 'hmph'ed and looked away. She grabbed her books, stood up, and continued on to her locker.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!**

That was the bell. Everybody started walking off to their class as Pan opened her locker. She wanted to be late for class. She didn't really feel like going right now. Suddenly she noticed the piece of paper that fell out of her locker. She leaned down to pick it up looking around and noticing that there weren't many people around and definitely none that would pay her any attention. She unfolded the paper and saw that there was a hundred dollars in there. She looked at the paper and saw that it had some writing on it.

**Sorry about Saturday. I shouldn't of been so rude. I accedentaly didn't give you back one of your bags. My sister found it among her things and saw that there was a broken DVD in it. A documentary on Jimi Hendrix. Sorry about it. It was completely cracked. Here's enough money to pay for it and a little extra for what I put you through. And what Marron has been putting you through. I'm really sorry about it.**

**Trunks**

Now Pan was really angry. She was glad that she knew what happened to her DVD even though she guessed that he probably had it. But now he was offering her money. She shook her head as she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note, stuck the money in it and folded it up. She walked over to his locker and put it in through the little slots. 'The bastard. He thinks I want his money.'

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!!**

Pan gathered her things as she walked off to class. She knew she was late, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be at school. She was really pissed off already today, but she felt as if the day was going to get worse. She didn't know how, she just knew.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'One class over with.' Trunks thought. 'Five more left.' He opened his locker to get the book for his next class when something fell to the floor. He bent down to pick it up looking at it with curiosity before deciding to open it. He grabbed the money before it too fell to the floor and quickly read what was written on the paper.

**I don't want your money rich boy.**

Trunks instantly knew who it was from. He was pissed. Again he was trying to be nice and she just had to be so stubborn. He looked up just as she was passing by. He looked her straight in the eye and she looked back. She continued on her way never letting her guard drop. He knew that she wouldn't be intimidated, but he did hope that she would take the money. He knew that she could use it. Not having enough money to even buy new clothes. All her clothes had holes in them. He shook it off. If she wanted to be stubborn than he wouldn't give her the money. He would just take Marron out. 'Maybe fuck her tonight. Let loose some steam.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pan laid on her bed. She knew school was going to suck but she also knew that the day wasn't through yet. Anything could happen and she just wanted to stay in her room the rest of the day. She knew that if she left then something was going to happen. If she only knew what was happening at that very moment. And who was walking into the mansion. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Pan said as she sat up to see who was at her door. She told everybody that she wanted to be left alone for the rest of the day. Goten walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Carina. You need to come downstairs." Goten said a little nervous.

"Why? What's going on?" Pan asked with a little hesitation. She could tell something was wrong.

"You're parents just got home." He paused for a reaction. He was expecting something. All she did was stare at him with amazment. She hadn't heard from them or seen them in at least six months. "They have something to tell you."

"What?" Pan asked a little worried.

"I don't know. They won't tell me. All I know is they just got in a few minutes ago and they want to talk to you. They say it's important."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Pan said almost in tears. She was very nervous. Her parents never wanted to speak with her. Sometimes she questioned if they knew she even existed. Goten nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

She sat there contemplating what she should do. 'Should I go down? Of course I should go down. They're my parents. How bad could it be?' She stood up from her bed and walked to her door. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She knew today was not going to be a good day and she just knew that whatever they had to tell her was not good news. She opened the door and walked out of her room. She shut the door behind her and walked to where she knew her parents would be waiting. In the study.

When she got there the doors were shut. She raised a shaky hand and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." She heard a commanding voice from inside. She turned the handle of the door and pushed it open. Sitting at the desk she saw her father sitting in the large leather chair. Even though he was sitting she could tell that he was still tall. He had his same short-cut black hair and black eyes and like always he was wearing a business suit. She looked over and saw her mother sitting on one of the couches that occupied the study. She was an average height with long flowing black hair and the most amazing blue eyes anyone had ever seen. "Sit down." Her father said to her not even looking up at the papers he was reviewing.

'Figures. Not even home twenty minutes and he's already back to business.' Pan thought with sarcasm. She knew her father never stopped working. She sat next to her mother on a couch next to the desk that her father was currently working at.

"How was your business trip?" Pan asked trying not to sound rude. They may be her parents but they were more like strangers to her. She was never really comfortable around them like she was around Goten.

"It was fine," her mother said with a bored tone in her voice. The was an awkward silence that hung in the air until Pan decided to speak again.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Pan asked. She could feel her heart beating inside her chest.

"Carina? Do you have a boyfriend?" Her mother, Videl, asked.

"What does it matter?" Pan asked completely confused.

"Answer the question." Gohan demanded.

"No, why?" Pan asked starting to get even more nervous.

"Good, because you're getting married," her father said without hesitation.

"WHAT!?" Pan screamed. "What do you mean I'm getting married?"

"I mean as part of a business arrangment you will be married. Son Corp. will be merging with Capsule Corp. and to consummate it there will be a marriage. You will be marrying The Brief's son. I believe his name is Trunks."

Pan was in shock. Marry Trunks. Her. Marry Trunks. She hated Trunks. Trunks hated her. "How can I get married!? I'm only sixteen!" Pan screamed in frustration. She was almost in tears. She was really hoping that this was just a dream. "How am I supposed to marry someone I don't love!?" 'I should of stayed in my room.' Pan thought to herself.

"Love has nothing to do with it. It's a business arrangment and you will go through with it." Her father commanded.

"I refuse. I'm supposed to marry a man that's one of a kind. A man that I love. You know, the whole starry eyed, can't sleep, can't eat, can't think thing! It's not supposed to be arranged. You can't do this to me."

"Carina trust me. You don't want to go through all of that. None of it is real. There's no such thing. It's just a dream. You will learn to love him just like I learned to love your father," Videl said. Pan knew her parents didn't love each other when they got married. She knew that it was another business arrangment. Pan didn't want this. Not at all. To Trunks? She'd never go through with it. He wouldn't like it either. Did he already know?

"I won't go through with it. Say what you will but I will not." Pan said as she ran to the door of the study tears falling from her eyes.

"Weather you like it or not Carina, you are meeting him this weekend. You will wear an appropriate dress, and you will not wear anything black. You be married on your eighteenth birthday. That's the way things are in the business world. All you can do is deal with it. And that is final!" Gohan yelled after his daughter.

Pan slammed the door shut as she ran up the stairs, past Goten, and into her room. She slammed the door and locked it instantly throwing herself onto her bed. She cried for hours into her pillow.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Every now and then she would hear a knock on her door and hear Goten's voice coming in through it. He wanted to know if she was alright. Obviously her parents haven't told him yet. When there was no more light coming through her window, she got up and walked over to her desk. She, again, picked up a pen and took out a piece of paper. It took her only ten minutes but she finished it. Her second poem for her English class. She turned off her light, walked over to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**To A Love That Doesn't Exist**

I came across your beautiful face,  
Like a shooting star in the night sky.  
I've never seen such eyes before,  
That dance around,  
Like the evening's fire blaze.  
I've never smelt a scent like yours,  
That can't compare to a midday's summer dew.  
And I've never tasted softer lips,  
That can't compare to a rose's petals.  
I've never met a man,  
Whose heart was filled with such joy,  
Joy much greater than a child.  
And yet I do believe,  
Even though others say it cannot be,  
One day I will find out,  
You are more than just a dream.


	5. At Least it Isn't Pan

Chapter 5: At least it isn't Pan

_ Have you ever thought that your life couldn't get any worse? That you have officially hit rock bottom. And just when you realize it, things get worse. Not only have you hit rock bottom, but now you are digging through that rock. You have no friends, you have no family, and suddenly you have no future. You seem like a miserable mistake. That everyone's life seems to have a purpose but your own, and you are more alone than you thought. You realize that there is no one that can see you for who you are. You feel as if you are floating inside this dark void of nothingness. Not long after, you realize that you are not floating inside this dark void of nothingness. You realize that you are the dark void of nothingness. You are empty inside and you can't do anything to stop it. You start to think that this is just a dream. A dream in which you cannot wake up from. You feel that it just has to be a dream because you have no control over it. But the pain in your heart makes you realize that this is real. That you are really here, this is really your life, and you really are alone._

_ -From the Diary of Son, Pan  
_  
He pushed harder and harder into her. Trying to get out all of his frustration. Pan had to be so stubborn. He kept pushing, faster and faster, harder and harder. He looked down at the girl that lay under him. Her eyes were closed and she was screaming his name.

"TRUNKS!!! JUST LIKE THAT BABE! ALMOST THERE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Marron screamed her release.

Trunks wasn't finished though. He kept pushing. He was still pissed off. 'Stubborn little bitch,' he kept thinking to himself. He knew it was wrong to think about another girl when he was screwing his girlfriend. At least he wasn't thinking about screwing Pan. Just how stubborn she was. He finally collapsed on top of Marron as he released inside the condom. Neither of them were wearing any clothing and they were both sweating profusely. They were in the back seat of Trunks' new Mercades that was currently parked in the parking lot of the city park.

Trunks slowly got off of his girlfriend and quickly disposed of the condom. They both silently dressed as it was nearing Marron's curfew, even though she wouldn't get in trouble. 'She's just spoiled,' Trunks thought. She always got what she wanted. Things always went her way.

"Come on, Marron. I'll take you home," Trunks said softly without even looking at her.

"Come on Trunks? Once more? Please?" Marron cooed softly in his ear as she started to take his shirt off again.

"I have to get you home in fifteen minutes."

"First, I won't get in trouble, and second, I live ten minutes from here. So we have five minutes. Please?" Marron looked at him her lower lip quivering.

'Damn. I hate it when she does that. She acts so childish. She needs to learn to grow-up and that she isn't going to get everything she wants.' "Come on." Trunks said as he climbed into the front seat get himself situated and buckling himself in. "Are you coming up here or are you going to stay back there?" Trunks asked Marron again without looking at her.

"What's your problem lately Trunks?" Marron spat out as she climbed into the front seat, giving Trunks a good look at her rear end due to the length of her mini skirt. At least it would have been a good look, if he was looking.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would there be anything wrong." 'The stubborn bitch. Why do I care anyway? I saved myself a hundred bucks. I really shouldn't have given it to her in the first place. It was her fault that the DVD was broken in the first place, wasn't it? I mean, she didn't check to see if she had all her bags, right?' Trunks was just getting more frustrated with himself as he started his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

The ride to Marron's two-story mansion was silent for the most part. Marron wouldn't shut-up about Trunks' change in attitude lately, and when she finally noticed that he wasn't answering any of her questions, she finally silenced herself, much to Trunks' pleasure. When they finally arrived at her home, Trunks drove in through the ten foot tall metal gates and stopped his car at the steps of the mansion.

"Listen Trunks. I don't know what was wrong with you tonight, but you better be over it tomorrow. Understand?" Marron asked in a commanding tone.

"Whatever, Marron," Trunks said, this time looking at her, but only out of the corner of his eye.

Marron was beyond pissed. She knew how to get him back though. She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. At first he did nothing, but then, slowly, he began to respond kissing her back. She stuck her tounge inside his mouth and just barely grazed his tounge with her own before pulling away.

"Good-bye babe," Marron said as she opened the door and stepped out of the car. She shut it behind her, moving her hips in a rhythmic motion, hoping Trunks was looking. He wasn't. He pulled out of the long driveway and drove himself home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She was sitting nervously on the living room couch. He was supposed to be home any minute now. Her husband said he wanted nothing to do with this, so she had to tell him herself. She wasn't feeling very confident about this. She knew she was making the right decision and she knew Trunks was going to be happy. After all, anybody was better than that slut Marron.

'Any minute now. Any minute now. Any minute now.' Suddenly she heard the front door open and slam shut. 'This is not good. He's in a bad mood and I have what he'll consider bad news. He'll thank me for this later though.' The blue haired woman stood up and waited for her son to enter the living room. She had caring blue eyes that defiantly showed that she was a mother.

He walked into the room and she could tell that something had happened. "Come sit down Trunks. I want to talk to you about something," Bulma said her voice cracking.

Trunks could tell she was nervous about something, whatever it was he had no idea. He really didn't want to talk but he knew that this was her mother and she was going to talk to him weather or not he wanted to or not. "What is it mom, I really don't feel like talking right now. I'm not in a good mood."

"I can tell. And I don't feel like being the one to tell you this but this is something you need to know. It involves you."

"What is it, so I can go to my room. I want to be left alone the rest of the night."

"Just sit down."

"I don't want to sit down. I want to go to my room and be by myself the rest of the night."

"Trunks, trust me when I say you're going to want to sit down."

"Fine. Just hurry up. Please," Trunks said as he sat down on the couch his mother was previously sitting on. He was getting very irritated.

Bulma sat down next to him as she was getting even more nervous. "Trunks..." she stopped to take a deep breath. She could tell that Trunks was about to get up and leave if she didn't hurry up. "I don't want you to be mad at me for this even though I know you will be. But you'll thank me for this later."

"Just tell me what it is so I can..." Trunks tried to say before he was cut off by his mother.

"I know. You want to go up to your room and be by yourself for the rest of the night. And I do know you have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay. So what do you have to tell me?"

"Trunks..." she stopped for another deep breath, "I've arranged for you to get married in two years. Just after your senior year of high school." There was silence. Complete silence. The silence dragged on for what seemed life forever until Trunks finally spoke up.

"Fine. If you're not going to tell me what you want to tell me then I'll just go to my room." Trunks said standing up. He started walking toward the stairs when he was stopped by his mother's voice.

"I'm not joking Trunks. You are getting married as soon as you finish high school." Trunks was in shock. She wasn't lying. She was dead serious. After a few moments he turned around to stare at her.

"How could you do this to me? How could you make the biggest decision of my life for me?" Trunks yelled in anger. He didn't care if the entire neighbor hood could hear him or not. He was pissed. He face was becoming flushed as a sign of his anger.

"I had a few reasons Trunks. First, your choice in woman are poor. I mean, you were never like this before you started dating Marron."

"Like what!?" Trunks asked as he could feel his anger rising even more. He hated when people talked about his girlfriend that way.

"Please Trunks. You walk around having sex with her every time you two go out. I'd bet you two did tonight didn't you."

Trunks couldn't say anything to respond to that. She was right. He wasn't like this before. He didn't go around having sex before. In fact, he lost his virginity to Marron. And he did have sex with Marron that night. He said the only thing he could do to defend himself, "It's none of your business what I do and with who I do it with. It's my life and I'll do what I want."

"No you can't. weather you like it or not you were born in the spotlight. Your every action will be recorded and it will effect this company. That's another reason I'm doing this." Bulma was almost in tears now. No matter how right she thought this was. She loved her children. She didn't want them to turn from her. "In two years, Capsule Corp. and Son Corp. will be merging into one company. Two years is enough time to finish the paper work. To consummate it, you will be marring the Son's only daughter."

'Son! No! I can't be marring Pan! No! But Pan is poor. I mean, she doesn't have money. That's why she never has new clothing. They always have holes in them.'

"What's her name?" Trunks asked, his voice shaking.

"Son, Carina."

'Good. It's not Pan. Probably just same last name then.'

"You're sure they only have one daughter?"

"Yes, that's what they told me. She's an only child. Are you saying you're alright with this?"

"No, I'm not saying that. Just thinking. But I will let you know this, I am not going through with this. I will find a way out of this."

"You'll be meeting her this weekend." Bulma said cautiously.

"Fine, but I'm not going through with anything."

"You will be nice and polite."

"I'm being forced into something I don't want and you expect me to be nice. I don't think so," Trunks said as he stormed up the stairs thinking of ways to end this arranged marriage. He didn't want to go through with this. A woman he didn't even know. How was he supposed to just meet her and fall in love. He wasn't even in love with Marron.

He walked into his room and slammed the door. 'Well, at least it isn't Pan.'


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 6: The Meeting

_Has your life ever been one way, and then in only moments, it turned around completely and there was nothing you could do? No path to follow. You're no longer walking in your own direction, but being pulled and dragged by those that don't give you a choice. They take you to a place you don't want to be. You try and run, but there is no way out. You don't want to carry on with life. You were all alone when all you ever wanted was for someone to care about and return the feelings. That special someone who will love you unconditionally. Sometimes, without knowing it, you can find that someone in very unexpected places. That one place you didn't have a choice to be. You were given a choice by the fates and yet somehow, you know it is wrong. Somehow you have to leave, but you have nowhere to run. Nowhere to turn. What if you didn't want to leave? What if it felt too good? What if it was paradise?_

-From the Diary of Son, Pan

It had been a long, horrible week. She didn't go to school the day after her parents told her that she was going to get married. In fact, she hadn't gone to school at all. She had cooped herself up in her room the whole week. Her parents hadn't left like they usually do and they didn't make her go to school. They never saw her. She refused to leave her room until they agreed to let her make her own decisions. She really couldn't stand them. Now, she just hated them.

Why did she have to marry Trunks? Why him of all people? If it was anyone else, she would have maybe given them a chance. But this? This was ludicrous. Even if she did want to marry Trunks, he would never agree to it. Her parents said that he was also told the same night.

'I wonder how Trunks took the news.' Pan thought to herself. 'After all, he obviously doesn't want to marry me. He's dating the sluttiest cheerleader on the planet.' Pan sighed. There was no way she was going to go through with this and there was no way Trunks was going to want to go through this. 'Why should I worry about this anyway? Obviously neither of us want to go through with this so it will just all blow over.' Pan tried to comfort herself but it didn't work. She knew how persuasive her parents could be, and if his parents were anything like hers, considering they also agreed to this, then he was being forced through this as well.

It was Saturday afternoon and she had to get ready. Tonight was the night that she was going to 'meet' Trunks. Her parents had a dress already picked out for her. She sat in her room, on her bed as she looked at it. It was white with sprinkling beads up and down. The straps were about an inch thick and had a small amount of cleavage. It covered none of her back, which wasn't what she wanted. She couldn't wear a bra with it and that's what worried her. What thoughts would Trunks be getting, even if this is Trunks? If he was what all the rumors said he was, then he wouldn't care who she was as long as he saw what her body had and she was willing to put out. She would never give in to him. But it's not like she had to worry about him hitting on her. He'd never do that. He hates her.

'Then why was he nice to me at the mall last week. Simple, he didn't know we were supposed to be married. But that still doesn't explain why he of all people would be nice to me.' Pan was just confusing herself even more. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard the knock that came through her door. The next thing she knew, there were five men and women standing before her.

"Excuse me Miss?" One of the men asked.

"WHAT!?" Pan screamed. She hadn't noticed the people come in.

"I'm sorry. We've been knocking at the door for quite some time now. Your parents said you were in here. Your uncle just said to come in."

"Well, what are you doing in here?" Pan asked trying to calm her beating heart.

"We're here to do your hair and make-up for tonight," one of the women said.

Pan groaned at this. Her parents always had to get her the best. Only when it came to social events. They always had to make a house call. "Let's get this over with." Pan stood up and walked over to her vanity as the make-up artists and hair-stylists prepped and permed her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Trunks sat in his room. It was Saturday afternoon and he would be meeting this 'Carina' today. Tonight to be more précised. He had his suite laid out. His mother was forcing him to go tonight. He really didn't want to go. He had felt guilty all week long. He had avoided Marron as much as possible. He really didn't want to tell her. It was none of her business anyway. This was his life and if something like this came along she couldn't do anything about it. Hell, he couldn't even do anything about it. He was just hoping that this 'Carina,' whoever she was, wouldn't want to marry him either. Then they could just through this whole thing away. Hope. That's all he had left.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was six o'clock. The ballroom of the Hercule Hotel was full and live with people. They all heard of the possible merger but they also knew that there was a big decision made as well. They had no idea what it involved or if the rumor was true. If it wasn't then something else was happening that had to do with both companies because all of the high executives of both companies were there with their families. Nobody had seen the owners or the heirs. Everybody knew that the announcement was soon to come as they were all asked to take a seat.

Everyone went to their seats as the lights began to dim. They looked toward the front of the room. The podium was set-up just in front of the stairs. Everyone knew what was going to happen. The announcement that they were all gathered here for. This grand hotel and this grand ballroom.

The spotlight came on as Bulma, Gohan, and Videl made their way down the stairs to the podium. Vegita had, of course, refused to come to the gathering. He would have nothing to do with the arrangment and he just wanted to keep out of it. He was the only smart one in this situation. At least that's what he claimed. Bulma would have her way weather they liked it or not. Everyone began to clap as they saw their bosses walk down the stairs. They walked with grace to the podium and Gohan began to speak.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight. Everyone from both Son Corp. and Capsule Corp." Gohan paused as they all clapped again. As soon as they were silent again he began again. "I know you have all heard that Capsule Corp. and Son Corp. will soon be merging into one company." Again he paused, this time for dramatic effect. "Well, tonight you have all been gathered to announce that that rumor, is true." Everyone stood and applauded at the proclamation. They were all excited. Capsule Corp. and Son Corp. would be the most powerful company in the world. Nothing would rival it.

Bulma raised her hand for silence as she prepared to give the rest of the announcement. Everyone fell silent again and sat back down as they realized that there was more. "On June 15, 3256, two years from now, the two companies will be officially merging into DragonStar Corp. These two companies will be one by the merging of two lives into one. On June 15, 3256, my son and future heir to Capsule Corp., Trunks Briefs, and Son Corp.'s future heir Son, Carina, will be joining in marriage this day. This day, there will no longer be a Capsule Corp. or Son Corp. There will only be DragonStar Corp. and both Trunks and Carina will take over DragonStar Corp."

Everyone stood up yet again as they applauded and screamed their excitement. They were going to be unstoppable. They were going to be the richest corporation in the world and none would be able to even compare to them. They would be second to none.

"Now, allow me to introduce you to the future of DragonStar Corp." Bulma said as another spotlight shown at the top of the stairs as a man with black pants, dark blue and black coat, with a black tie. (A.N. Sorry, I don't know the technical names for a suit. Just think a black suit with a tie and dark blue undershirt. I don't like putting author's notes in the middle of stories.) As he made his way down they applause only grew louder. With him was a young woman. An escort only. She hung off his arm as they made their way down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, he turned to her, kissed her cheek, and let her leave his side. He walked over to the podium and acknowledged his mother as well as the Son's with a bow. The acknowledged him with a nod and he rose, his back straight. He looked out at all those that had gathered.

'If only they knew.' Trunks thought to himself.

"My son Trunks Briefs," Bulma said into the microphone as they continued to applaud.

A figure made it's way to the top of the stairs. All looked up to see as the figure was also spotlighted. A figure not recognized by any who stood in the room.

"And our daughter Son, Carina," Videl leaned into the microphone.

Trunks looked up at the figure that took his breathe away. This was the Carina that he had hated all week. This was the Carina that he was to marry. This was the Carina that had turned his life into a living hell. He looked at her as she looked all around the room. She silently walked down the stairs as she continued to walk her eyes avoiding his at all costs. The only time she looked into his eyes, was when she was at the bottom of the stairs. That was when he looked into hers. To him, there was nobody else around. He didn't hear the applause, he couldn't hear the cheers. All he could do was stare into her eyes. At that moment, time stopped.

'How could anybody be so beautiful? Why do those eyes look so familiar? And why can't I breathe?'


	7. I Could Fall in Love

Chapter 7: I Could Fall in Love

_You know that feeling right before you change? That feeling like you're trapped? You've lived your life one way and then you are forced to turn around and go against all your morals just to please them. That feeling as if you've been betrayed, but you always end up reminding yourself that they were never on your side. The pain inside your chest is unbearable. The heartache. Even though you know that what you are doing is wrong, you feel as if you have no choice. Everyone around you is watching you and you cannot run, you cannot hide, and you feel as if you are alone. There is no one around that can feel your pain, no one that can see your pain. You have lived your life and now you are forced to live someone else's. A life of silence and solitude. Nobody sees and nobody looks as you continue to cry those silent, emotional, unperceived tears that everyone cries._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

I couldn't help but think of the way Trunks looked at me. As if he didn't recognize me. I knew that he had never seen me without my black make-up and clothing, and I know I looked very different without it on; but was I that different? Then again, he had never really looked at me before. But the look in his eyes I couldn't describe. It was almost as if it was...lust.

It had been about two hours since the introduction and Trunks and I had been forced together all evening. We were to eat dinner with our parents and many of the executives. All they talked about was the future merging. I remained as silent as possible. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I hated these people. They wanted the merging. They wanted me to suffer. None of them ever bothered to ask me what I wanted or how I felt about the merging. I never wanted to take over the company. I never even thought that my parents wanted me to take over the company.

Trunks and I had remained pretty much silent throughout the dinner. Him and I never wanting to speak. Both knowing that neither was liking this ordeal. But what I found very strange was that every time during the dinner that I looked at him, he was always staring back. He sat across from me. Every time our eyes would meet, he would blush and look down. It was like he almost liked me. Yeah, right.

I had talked to many of the executives and they seemed nice, but I know why that is. I was their future boss. They had no choice but to be nice to me. That was, if they wanted to continue to feed their families. Trunks and I had barely spoken a word. Every time he called me Carina. Not once did he call me by my real name. I didn't know why, but I thought that maybe because everyone else was calling me Carina, he thought it be best to call me that as well, or maybe he was just still in denial that him and I were to be married. I would have to talk to him about that later.

Dinner had ended not long ago and many were starting to go back to the dance floor. Trunks stood next to me looking nervous. He obviously didn't like the position he was in. He didn't want me and I didn't want him, but again he was starring at me. I couldn't stand the tension. I was about to say something when I saw my mother and father walking up to us. She was smiling as if happy to see me in such misery.

"Hello Carina, Trunks," my mother said, acknowledging the two of us.

"Hello Mother, Father," I said with fake pleasantry, and a fake smile.

"Good evening Mrs. Son, Mr. Son," Trunks said as he bowed slightly to them out of respect.

"Just Videl and Gohan is fine," I heard my father say. What he said next almost made me wince. "After all, you will soon be family."

'Not if I have anything to do with it,' I thought to myself.

"Why don't the two of you have a dance?" My mother asked the two of us. I wanted to yell at my mother for suggesting such an act.

Trunks looked at me with mischief in his eye as he asked me, "Would you like to dance, Carina?" he asked me as he offered his hand. I was shocked to say the least. I expected him to laugh in my mother's face. But then again, we were at a company function and everyone around us would soon be our employee. He didn't want to seem rude in front of them. That was probably why. I didn't want to seem rude either, so I simply nodded and took his hand.

He led me to the dance floor as he put his arms around my waist. At first I was a little skeptic, but hesitantly, I put my arms around his neck and the next song started. He looked at me amusedly as we started to sway to the rhythm of the music.

**_I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let you go_**

"I won't bite."

_**I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you**_

"What?" I asked.

**_I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_**

" I said, 'I won't bite.'" Trunks looked at me, a small smile forming on his lips.

**_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_**

"What's so funny, Trunks?" I looked at him.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful." Trunks responded with a hint of lust in his voice.

**_And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love  
Fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_**

The look in his eye I couldn't recognize. Nobody had ever looked at me like that before. It scared me at first and my heartbeat started to speed up. His eyes were looking into mine and I couldn't hide the blush that crept up my face.

**_Siempre estoy soñada en ti  
Besandos mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazadome con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amos  
Cómo yo podia amar a ti_**

He smiled at me and I felt my entire world spin. No, I can't be falling for him. He has a girlfriend. I have to keep reminding myself that.

**_So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_**

He hates me anyway; just as much as I hate him. What would the people at school say if they knew what was happening? What if they already knew? I hadn't been to school in the last week. Maybe he even told Marron about this? No, he wouldn't do that. Why would I even care? It's not like I want him to care about me. As soon as I get him alone I would talk to him. The truth will come out. Then we'll talk. We'll get out of this soon.

**_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love  
I could fall in love  
With you..._**

The music faded away as Trunks took my hands and led me out to one of the open, empty balconies. We were all alone and it was late at night. Stars littered the sky as he held me around the waist. He took me to the edge of the balcony as he removed his hand from around my waist. He took my hands in his and this was my moment to speak. I looked at him and noticed that he was smiling at me.

"Trunks, you don't want this." It wasn't a question. I saw how he tensed. He stopped looking straight. He turned to look at me with a little fear evident on his face.

"Carina, I don't want to lie to you. At first, when my mother told me that I was going to marry you, I told her I wouldn't go through with it." I knew it. He didn't want to marry me. That was good, now we would find some way out of this. But what he said next made me tense. "But now I'm not so sure."

"Why would you want to marry me? You never take a glance at me and all of a sudden you want to marry me?" I looked him straight in the eyes. I was angry. I was pissed.

"What do you mean a glance? I just met you two hours ago. Did I meet you before tonight? I'm sure I didn't." Trunks looked at me in confusion. That's when I realized it. He didn't recognize me. He didn't know it was me. He really thinks I'm Carina. He thinks my real name is Carina. He doesn't know I'm Pan.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous at the moment." I lied. Well, part of it was a lie. I was nervous; but I wasn't sorry. If he didn't know it was me, then I could play this game. I could find out what he really wants. Why he wasn't telling me what was going on. He had Marron so he wouldn't want to marry me. What did he want?

"It's alright. I'm a little nervous too." Trunks smiled at me. That smile made my knees go weak. If I said he wasn't attractive before, I was lying. He was attractive. But I wasn't falling for him. He was just attractive. And those eyes. His deep blue eyes. No! I'm not falling for him. I refuse to!

"What changed?"

"What?"

"What changed? You said at first you didn't want to marry me. What changed?" I looked at him questioningly.

"I met you tonight. You're beautiful." I smiled and blushed. I couldn't help it. Nobody had spoken to me like this. As I said, he was attractive. Too bad he wasn't my type. "And you're smile is beautiful."

"What else? Is it just my body?"

"No, it's not just your body..." Trunks tried to continue but I cut him off.

"Then why would you want to marry me? Is that the type of guy you are? All you care about is how I look? Well, I refuse to marry someone so disgusting." I turned and started to walk away. I hated him for it. I knew there was something. Just wait until he found out who I really was.

Before I could take two steps he grabbed my arm, spun me around and his lips landed on mine. I was shocked. Too stunned to move at first but slowly, I started to respond. I had never really kissed anyone before so I wasn't very experienced but I couldn't help but kiss him back. It was slow at first as our lips moved together. My eyes slowly closed as I let the pleasure of his lips on mine envelope me. His hands moved from my arm to around my waist. I was too wrapped up in the kiss to know what I was doing but I moved my arms around his neck as I deepened the kiss. It was like paradise. I couldn't think as I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. It was then that I pulled away. I wasn't ready to do anything else. We were both breathing a little heavy. I opened my eyes to see his eyes already on mine.

"How rude of you," Trunks said still breathing hard but with a sarcastic smile. "Next time let me finish my sentence alright. Will you let me do that?" he was looking me straight in the eye and I simply nodded my head. "I was going to say that it isn't just your body, and that I know I don't really know much about you...but I want to get to know you. Will you let me do that?" he asked me as he gave me another quick kiss on the lips. I couldn't speak. Trunks was actually a descent guy? Something had to be up. All I did was nod my head.


	8. If I

Chapter 8: If I...

_ Have you ever just sat there contemplating life? Wondering why these things were happening to you. Why you were given a second chance; or even why you were given the chance to give someone else a second chance. To start over new. You're given a second chance, but what if you can do nothing but deny it? You're too stubborn to admit that for once in your life they were right. That maybe for once, you should go with the world. Maybe the world was giving you a second chance. A chance to except your soul mate. But the pain that comes with it. Maybe love really isn't worth the pain. Maybe there was something holding you back. You don't want to loose your heart. You don't want to be hurt. But if that is what love is, are you willing to do it? It is just too confusing. You are not sure if this is the right thing. You can't take the leap of faith, when you have no faith. True love comes by once in a lifetime. If you knew that only pain would come from it, would you still do it? Just to know what it was like to be loved, even if it was only for a moment?_

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

I've never believed in self-pity. People feeling sorry for themselves when they chose to be there. They only want attention. Those tears are fake. They chose their path in life and they chose the wrong one. It was as simple as that. They felt sorry because they couldn't turn back time and they didn't have the courage to change. It was their own fault that they were there. Nobody forced them to do what they did.

Nobody forced me to go to that party. I could of stayed in my room. There was nobody that could move my feet and make me walk out of that room. I went. It was my decision to listen to my parents. I could have ran away. I could have left it all behind. I chose to do as my parents wished and I stayed. It was my own fault that I was now in my room crying. My heart ached. Trunks wasn't what I thought he was, but it went against all my morals. It went against everything that I stood for. For once my parents were right, this might me a good thing. Trunks would make some woman very happy. I just wished that it wasn't me.

I didn't know what happened after Trunks kissed me. It was hours ago but I could still feel his lips on mine. I can still remember his tongue licking my bottom lip. He wanted to go further but I wasn't ready. I hate him, but if felt so right. I couldn't think, and I could barely breathe. My heartbeat was speeding and even now just thinking about it is making my blood rush. Is this what Marron felt when he kissed her? Was this why everyone was so caught up in their love life? Why have I never heard of anybody feeling this way?

Another silent tear fell down my cheek as I finished washing off all of my make-up. My dress was already off and I was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a tight black tank top. My dress was hanging up on a hanger waiting to be dry cleaned. I hated this. I had to be someone else in front of all those executives and here in the comfort of my own room was the only place I could be myself. I had to stop this somehow. I was starting to turn into something that just wasn't me. The one thing I feared most. I was becoming like everyone else.

I walked to my desk and pulled out another sheet of paper and a pen to begin my next poem. It wasn't hard thinking back to the last couple of hours. Everything had gone from bad, to worse. It had started out as something I was against. I was doing something I didn't want. That was bad. It became worse when I was starting to question if this could actually be good. That maybe I could live with Trunks the rest of my life. When he kissed me my entire world just faded. I couldn't think of anything else at that moment but him and me.

The rest of the night I didn't leave his side. He escorted me everywhere. My parents were smiling. They knew their plan was working. What I hadn't known at the time was that they were watching us. So was his mother. After the kiss him and I stayed outside by ourselves for a few more minutes. We didn't do anything. We just looked at the stars. We didn't speak, and we didn't kiss. He just held my hand and looked at the stars.

After we went back inside him and I danced a few more times and talked to a few more executives. I was a little more open then I was before. I smiled more and I would actually look some people in the eye. When the night came to an end I almost cried. I didn't want to leave Trunks. Just before I entered the limo, were my parents were waiting, he pulled me into another short, breathtaking, chaste, kiss. I thanked him and I entered the limo. He shut the door behind me and all I could do was sigh. My parents and I got into a fight after that. When they asked me what I thought of him they had that laughter in their voice. They didn't know that I go to school with him. They didn't know that he had a girlfriend. I told them I didn't want to marry him and they said I was just being stubborn. Maybe I was, but I still didn't want to marry without love. I didn't want to even think that there could be love between Trunks and me. It was just lust. That was what I had to keep reminding myself. And I still am.

It was now 2 A.M. I knew I should get to sleep but I wanted to finish this poem. It was hard to think that Trunks and I could have a future together. Our parents arranged it so that him and I saw each other every day next week. Everyday after school we would see each other. I didn't really want this, but I didn't really have a choice. I did, but not if I was to obey my parents. Trunks didn't know who I was, and I would use that to my advantage. I want to know what he really is. What he really thinks. Would he use me? Would he cheat on me? What were his plans? Him and I are to get married in two years; but the most trying part of our 'relationship' would not come later. It was this very week. I'll find out what he really is, what he really wants, and if it would ever work between us. I turned off all the lights as I walked over to my bed and fell asleep with dreams of what I would do with Trunks.

If I...

If I fall in love, does that make me weak?  
If I cry, does that make me vulnerable?  
If I loose, does that make me subject to pray?  
If I hate, does that make me cruel?  
If I fall in love, do I loose my heart?  
If I cry, do I loose my pride?  
If I loose, do I loose myself?  
If I hate, do I become like the world?


	9. Sadistic Love

Chapter 9: Sadistic Love

_Have you ever felt betrayed? Someone told you something and then you found out it was a lie. Could you use it to your advantage? What if it could get you out of a problem? Or what if you use it to play with other's minds? To find out what they really are. Maybe to find out what you are. To find out where you stand and what you really mean to them. Are you a friend, boyfriend, girlfriend, lover, husband, wife, or just useless space? To find out, you have to break some hearts. Could you do it? Would you do it? If it meant you might find true love, would you be willing to break another's heart? Even if you didn't care about that person, could you be so inhuman? But what if you weren't human? Survival of the fittest. Would you be willing to risk your heart? Willing to risk endless nights of torment as you cry wishing it could be different? Or would you let it pass, and ten years from now, wish you had taken the risk?_

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan  
(Son, Carina)_

I went to bed at two in the morning. So what was I doing up and out of the house at ten? Don't ask me. I don't even know why. Maybe it was my will. Maybe it was my ambition. Or maybe I was as heartless as many people believed I was. Either way, I was going to do this the right way. I don't know what led me to want to do this. Maybe I was lonely, bored, or just arrogant. Maybe I was angry for at them. For not excepting me for who I was and for making me suffer the way they did. But what would that make them. If I was an arrogant bitch, then they were children of the devil. All they cared about was making me suffer.

So here I was. Ten o'clock and I was at the mall. I woke up two hours ago, ate breakfast, showered, brushed my teeth and hair, got dressed, applied make-up, put back in all my piercings, and put my spikes back on, all while trying to hide from my parents. If they knew that I was going out like this after last night, they would kill me. Especially after they found out what type of car I was driving. They would insist that I take a bodyguard and a limo. I snuck out of my house at nine this morning, hoping they hadn't seen me. Goten was a great help. He distracted them while I went out. He knew only partially what I was doing. I wouldn't tell him my entire plan, although I could tell he was already suspicious. He thought I was just shopping for this. He doesn't know how I plan on using Trunks, to some extent. I don't necessarily want to use him as much as I find out what his true feeling are.

I was a little nervous about being caught. If anyone at school saw me then I would never here the end of it. I walked into Dillards, a store I never dared to enter. Full of beautiful people and beautiful clothing. It just wasn't me. I didn't own any normal' clothing. What my parents wanted me to wear and what everyone else wanted me to wear. I only had my black clothing, and a few gowns she got at the beginning of each year, just in case my parents tried to whisk me off to some type of beauty pageant dinner like last night. I hated it when I didn't have something and then they had to take my measurements and have the dress made in one night. That's when everyone yelled at me because they wouldn't have to do it if I had owned any. I always had them specially made so I never had to enter a store like I did now.

I was doing some quick shopping to get some jeans and t-shirts. The ones my parents would die if they saw me wearing them. Something without black in it. It wasn't what others expected, and it wasn't what I wanted, but if I wanted to pull this off, then it was what needed to be done. Trunks couldn't think that I was Pan. All he had to do was keep believing that I was Carina. That wouldn't be hard considering my entire family called me Carina. I don't think they have ever called me Pan. Carina was my grandmother's name. She died before I was born and they gave me her first name as my middle name. She was my mother's mother. There's only one person in my family who doesn't call me Carina. That's my grandfather. No, he prefers to call me Panny. It was a nickname he gave me when I was a little girl and the name just sort of stuck. I don't get to see him that much though. He's a great Saiyan warrior. My father used to be too, until he started his own business and it blew up to become a multi-billion dollar corporation only rivaled by Capsule Corp.

My grandfather is a pure Saiyan. He used to train me but that was when I used to see him often. Now I don't live near him and I don't really get to see him at all. Goten still trains with me when he has the time. When he's not busy with his girlfriend Paris that is. Saiyans have to train. A Saiyan is a great warrior race that is now almost extinct. There's only my grandfather, my father and my uncle, who are both half, and me who is only a quarter. That's all that's left alive. Just the four of us. Unfortunately, we aren't very close, except my uncle and I. I can tell him almost anything. Almost. I can't tell him about this though. Not what I'm planning to do. He'd be against it and he'd tell Trunks. He just doesn't understand what Trunks has done to me. The torture him and his girlfriend has put me through since the beginning of time.

So here I was, at the mall, in a store I had hoped never to enter. This world was just too much for me. Too many expectations to follow through with. Everyone looking at you, just waiting until you mess up so they can put it in the papers the next day. I could care less what others think of me, but I do care when others judge me so quickly without getting to know me. It's just the way I've lived my life.

Damn, I wanted to get out of here quickly before anyone who knew me showed up. Like Marron. I do know that she comes to the mall every weekend and sometimes she brings Trunks. I really didn't want him to see me. Especially if he saw the clothes I was buying, he might be smart enough to put two and two together…Trunks…two and two…yeah, right! Still, I didn't want to run into them. Something more for them to rub in my face.

I looked around at the selection that they had. It was a great selection, but I didn't really care. To me, pants were pants, and shirts were shirts. What else was there. Anyway, I decided just to grab a few pairs here and there, making sure that none of them were the same style. My plan wouldn't work if he thought I was wearing the same pair of jeans every time I saw him. He might start to get suspicious if he notices…again, yeah right! He's too busy checking out my rack to care about anything else.

After I had picked out about fifteen pairs of pants I decided to look at shirts. Again, I couldn't get anything that was the same. If he had a brain in there somewhere, he might get suspicious. A rich girl wearing the same outfit? You'll never see it happen. I then decided that I needed new make-up. Considering the only make-up I have is black. That won't really go with my clothes. And it would probably be easy to tell it was me. That's not what I wanted.

After about an hour of shopping and coordinating, I took my chosen outfits to the checkout counter, where the most vicious looking woman stood behind. She had a scowl that could rival Marron and it was only then that I had realized that she had been looking at me since I entered the store.

I walked up to the counter just trying to act normal. I didn't want to cause a scene now that the mall was starting to get more visitors. I put my things down on the counter and she started to ring up the prices. I know it is going to cost a few hundred dollars, but like I care. The total was $764.38. Considering jeans are about $24.00 each and shirts are $25.00. I'm not surprised. Add another $100.00 in make-up and that should be about right. I swear, I shouldn't shop at the mall anymore. It's too expensive. But if I have to play the part of a rich girl than I have to dress the part, right?

The woman behind the counter was looking at me with a bigger scowl. It was as if her face was stuck like that. She probably thought I didn't have the money or something. Can't blame her, sort of. I was dressed like a punk' as many would put it, and here I was buying clothes that were obviously not me. I silently shook my head at the thought and handed her my card. Yeah, I have my own card. My parents gave it to me hoping that I would by something feminine with it. I always just bought CD's, chains, spikes, or piercings with it. Well, they finally got their wish.

The woman behind the counter looked at me like I was crazy. She probably thought it was fake. Again, can't quite blame her.

"I'll need to see some I.D." the woman said. At that I went through my wallet that was in my back pocket. After finding my I.D. I showed it to her.

"Here it is," I took it out and gave it to her to get a better look. She looked at it and back to me, and back to my picture. She shook her head and slid my card. I pushed in my code as she took off all the security tags and bagged my clothes. When she was done I took my newly bought things and quickly walked to my car. I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, just in case I saw anybody from school.

I walked to the my car and put my things in the back seat. I shut the door and just as I was about to get into the front seat, I heard a familiar voice call me. I turned around, and there in front of me was Marron, sitting in a new red convertible with an arm around her shoulder. Trunks' arm. Obviously he hadn't broken up with her.

"What do you want now Marron?" I looked at her with disgust, but my attention was soon drawn to Trunks. I didn't ever hear what Marron had said to me. I wasn't paying attention to me. My eyes were on Trunks. He wasn't looking at me. Those eyes that had captivated me last night were looking forward; not even a glance. His face was stoic of any emotions. No emotions in his eyes, and no smile on his lips. Those lips that tasted so sweet last night. I wouldn't mind tasting them again. But right now I had to play my game. He hadn't broken up with her yet. **Strike one**. He would soon find out who I was, but until then, I would find out how naughty he would still be when Carina' wasn't around.

After Trunks drove off with Marron laughing I got in my car and drove home. I didn't care what Trunks did. He said he cared about me, but obviously he lied. I would soon show him how it would all backfire on him. Soon. Very soon.

Sadistic Love

Love is a temptress. Just so  
warm and inviting. How  
pathetic you can be. To  
think that I can love you.  
How senile can you get?  
And what do I have to  
do, to make you understand?  
Love is a weak emotion.  
Every man I've come across,  
thinks that I will fall  
for him, with just a simple smile.  
I'm not as stupid as you think.  
If only you could see  
just how much I truly  
despise you all. I only  
live to break man's heart.


	10. Let the Plan Begin

Chapter 10: Let the Plan Begin

_Have you ever just wanted to lay down and die? You thought life was so bad and it couldn't get any worse. Even though you could just leave, you felt useless. Just second best to everything else. It tore you up inside. It hurts doesn't it? To always fail no matter how hard you try. There's nothing you could do but sit back and take what comes your way, because you know something they don't. You could change everything around in just an instant. And that's exactly what you're going to do. You will change the way everyone sees things, and then, finally, they will understand you. They will understand your motives. And they will understand why you are the way that you are. They will give you the respect that you deserve. Then you wake-up, and you realize, that nothing will ever happen. You are too scared to do it. To hurt others the way you were hurt. All because you love them. Love is the weakest emotion there is. Weaker than pain, anger, and sadness. Weaker than hate._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

_(Son, Carina)_

**BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!**

Pan's alarm clock was going crazy. Seven o'clock in the morning. She was definitely not a morning person. She yawned as she turned her alarm off and sat up in bed. She still pretty tired. But today was the start of her plan. She had to get up today to go to school. She stretched and yawned again as she finally got out of bed. She removed the covers from over her body as she stood up and quietly walked to the bathroom. As soon as she got in there, she started the water in the shower, turning the nozzles to just the right temperature. She the stripped off her sweatpants, panties, and sports bra. When the temperature was just right she stepped in and let the warm water relax her muscles.

After a few minutes she quickly washed and conditioned her hair. She then quickly washed her body and stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried herself and wrapped a towel around her body. She quickly put her hair in a bun and walked out of her bathroom. She walked to her closet and quickly picked out a pair of simple black jeans and a black t-shirt with a hole on the bottom that said 'Good morning. Let the stress begin.' Yes, the stress was going to begin. Very soon, for a certain lavender-headed boy.

She quickly applied her dark make-up and put in her piercings. She never slept with them in. It was just too uncomfortable when you roll over and there is something poking you while you're trying to sleep. She then grabbed her books and her homework she had due today, and quickly made her way downstairs. She was in a hurry. She didn't want to be late for school, but at the rate she was going, she would be. She didn't want to be late for today.

She quickly grabbed a muffin off the counter and ran out the door, heading towards her car. When she got there, she threw her book bag onto the passenger's seat, got in and started the engine. Less than a minute later, she was driving out the gates of the mansion she called a prison.

'How ironic.' Pan thought. 'Leaving one hellhole to go to another.' Pan laughed at that thought. If only these people could see how much she truly despised them. She quickly ate her breakfast as fast as she could while still trying to drive safely.

As she pulled into the school parking lot, she quickly pulled her hair out of its bun, now that it was dry, and let it cascade down her back. Her long flowing hair blew in the wind as she quickly grabbed her books and headed to the front of the school. As she made her way up the front steps of the school, she could see some people pointing and laughing at her. She was glad though. They were laughing because she was different, and that was all she ever wanted to be. She didn't want to be like the preps, jocks, or drama students. They all had their groups and clichés. She didn't want to be like everyone else. It was what she strived for. It was what she had worked her entire life on accomplishing. It was the only thing she had to be proud of.

She made her way to her locker with a smug smile on her face. Her first class was Trig. With Trunks. Exactly what she wanted. She dropped her books off and she made her way to her class, just as the first bell began to ring.

'This is going to be so much fun. What will he think after I'm through? Guess we'll have to just wait and find out,' Pan thought to herself with a devilious smirk. Oh, how much fun indeed. She was too absorbed in her plans to make them all pay, she didn't realize the foot that had purposefully made its way into her path. She tripped as she put her hands out to break her fall, and all of her books and papers went tumbling to the ground. Her face almost hit the floor as she finally stopped the sudden rush of wind. Everyone in the hall stopped and laughed as she started to gather her things. Still lying of the ground, she refused to look up into the face that had been the reason for her fall. She knew who it was, and she wouldn't let her get to her. Marron.

'If I weren't a Saiyan, I would've pummeled her a long time ago. But I had to be born 'special' didn't I.' Pan grumbled as she quickly gathered her things, and just as she was about to get up, she felt pressure on her back. 'That blonde bitch is NOT stepping on me!' Pan took a deep breath as she finally stood up with her things in her hands. She slung her bag over her should her as the students around her started laughing even harder. Pan could feel her face heat up out of anger. 'She'll get it soon Pan. Don't worry about it.' Pan didn't even look at Marron as she quickly made her way to class.

As Pan sat down at her desk she could feel the weight of many eyes on her. She usually didn't like this class because she sat next to Trunks; but today, she liked it for that same reason. As Trunks walked into class after saying good-bye to his 'girlfriend,' Pan took out her homework, paper, and a pencil. She didn't look Trunks in the face as he walked to the back of the class and sat next to her.

"Nice fall." Pan heard a voice say. She looked up to see that it was Trunks.

"Yeah, I'm expecting a better summer though." Pan said with a smirk.

Trunks had to laugh at that. He had never heard of a better comeback. "You know, you let her push you around the rest of your life she isn't going to stop."

Pan sat there thinking. He didn't know it was her. He didn't have a seat next to her in any of the other classes that they had together. That meant that she would have to put her plan into action right now.

"Is that what you did? You let her push you and now you can't stand to leave her side?"

"My relationship with Marron is none of your damn business," Trunks managed to growl out. He was starting to seethe with anger.

"I just mean that you two have been together for so long. Do you love her or are you using her?" Pan asked. She knew it was bold to say. But she had to do it.

"I love her more than I could ever love anyone, if it's any of your business. But it's not. So I don't know why I'm telling you." Trunks almost screamed.

Pan could tell he was stressed. He was worried if she would ever find out. If Marron would ever know about 'Carina.'

'Oh, trust me Trunks. She will know. She will know about me. In due time Trunks. All in due time. But if you do love her and you were only playing me that night, then I will take pleasure in breaking you.' Pan knew what she had to do. Even if she had to brake hearts, she would do it. Just to find out who Trunks Briefs really was.

Thank you for reading, and please review.


	11. Questions

Chapter 11: Questions_  
_

_Have you ever played a split personality? Pretending to be someone you're not. You pretend so long, you're lost. Have you ever refused? Have you ever just given up? So many don't realize what they are or what they like because they want to be like everyone else. What if you had control? What if you were the one everyone wanted to be like? Or what if you were the one everyone wanted? The one everyone craved. How would you choose, if you chose at all? By finding out who they really are. It's the only way to find out if they truly love you. To know if they mean what they say. But what if you loved them too much? So much that you were afraid of the answer. Afraid to find out that you meant nothing to them. Afraid that you were just being used. Would you want to go through with it, if it meant braking your heart? Or would you lie to yourself over and over again, only to have your heart broken after there was nothing either of you could do about it?_

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

_(Son, Carina)_

Pan was laying on her bed waiting. He would be here any minute. She had come home early as fast as she could. He couldn't see her driving a busted car like that. If he did, then he would know that 'Carina' was Pan. He couldn't quite know just yet. From what she learned about him today, he was lying to her. Either about wanting to get to know her, of that he really loved Marron. What if he wasn't lying at all? What if he really did love Marron, and he wanted to get to know 'Carina' as well? That wouldn't be good. At least for him. If all he wanted was money, she would leave him at the alter if she had to. Her parents wouldn't care if he only wanted money, because, in the end, that was all they wanted as well. If they didn't want money, then they would have put her feelings first and at least asked if she was at least willing to meet him. She would have at least met him if they had asked. Then again, she already 'met' him.

School had sucked. After the quick questioning, she didn't speak to him the rest of the day, and neither did he. She did glance at him though. She knew what was on his mind. Who to choose, if he was going to at all? By the looks of it, he hadn't told Marron. That would be even better. This would be payback. She couldn't have planned it out better if she tried.

Trunks was coming over every day this week. Their parents really wanted to start early. They weren't supposed to be married until the summer after senior year. It would be too much fun until then. However, she didn't want to keep the secret until then. She wanted it to hurt in front of the entire school. Three weeks left of school. She had three weeks to carry this out completely. That was, if she wanted him to have complete humiliation.

So it was 3:30 and she was still waiting. She didn't know how long she had to wait and she didn't really have much that could occupy her time. She was already dressed up to look the way her parents wanted her to dress, and for the first time, they didn't have to force her. All apart of the plan.

She sat there for a few minutes as she tried to think of something else. Unfortunately, she couldn't. Her mind stayed on that lingering kiss he had given her only a few nights previous. It had felt so warm and sincere, she just couldn't resist. But she didn't know why. She would find out though. With that thought, 'Carina' heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock and saw that it read 4:08. She had been thinking about that kiss for almost a half an hour. She sighed knowing it was Trunks at the door; she slowly sat up waiting for him to come to her. After a minute, there was a knock at the door.

Carina made her way to the door, slowly unlocking it and turning the knob. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see Trunks behind it. He was smiling at her with his seductive lips. She knew what she had to do, no matter what.

"Hey," Trunks said as blue met black.

"Hey back," Carina said.

They stood there for a minute, just looking into each other's eyes, not knowing what to do. After a minute the silence broke.

"What do you feel like doing?" Trunks asked, that smile still on his face.

"Not quite sure. What do you want to do?" Carina smiled right back.

"Why don't we just sit and talk?" Trunks suggested taking slow, seductive steps towards Carina. "I said I wanted to get to know you and I meant it."

"Alright. Come in," Carina said as she moved out of the doorway to let Trunks in. He stepped inside and sat down at the edge of her bed. She slowly, cautiously, sat down next to him. And again, there was an awkward silence.

"I guess I'll start again." Trunks laughed. "What do you like to do when you're not busy?"

"Do homework, listen to music, go shopping, and train." Pan looked at him. "What do you like to do?"

"Pretty much the same thing, except I don't like to do homework. And what type of training are you talking about?"

"Martial Arts."

"Are you serious?!" Trunks shouted. 'She can't possibly be serious, could she? I mean, come on, she looks so weak and frail.'

"You want to find out?" Pan asked with a smirk. She didn't care how big his muscles were. She was a Saiyan. There was no way she could be defeated. Especially by a human.

"Maybe some other time. I'm not in the mood. But I train in Martial arts as well. Are you any good?"

"Again, you want to find out?"

"And again, maybe some other time." 'I'd have to go easy on her. She doesn't know I'm a Saiyan. She doesn't even know what a Saiyan is. How is she going to take it when I tell her?' Trunks thought to himself.

"We'll have to spar sometime then." Pan's pride was getting the best of her. Here she was talking to him, after he lied to her today. She should have hurt him the moment he lied to her. Hell, she should have punched him the moment he kissed her.

"Sure, I'll go easy on you."

"You, go easy on me?" Pan asked with amusement in her voice. "I don't think so Trunks. I've been training since I was old enough to walk. I know I may not look like much," she chastised, "but I can beat you. I'm stronger than I look."

"Then we'll just have to find out."

"I already know."

"Is that so?" Trunks asked with a little amusement.

"Yeah, I'll kick your ass."

"Then we'll find out. Tomorrow?" Trunks smiled, that devilious smirk playing on his face.

"Tomorrow it is then." 'I'll kick your ass Trunks. That I can promise you.'

"Well it's your turn to ask a question."

Carina knew she was being bold. Twice in one day. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She knew the answer. It was obvious. And she wouldn't act any differently if he told her yes. That's just what she wanted to hear. Him, telling her the truth for once. Not lying to her. Or to anyone else.

Trunks was silent for a moment before he answered. "No, I don't."

"Then what was with the pause? Are you lying to me Trunks?" Carina almost laughed, but her gaze never faltered.

"No, it's not that. I don't have a girlfriend. Really." Trunks was looking her straight in the eyes as he said this. Blue to black. Any other woman would have believed this. Some wouldn't even care if he was lying or not. But this was Pan. She wasn't like the other woman. She had strived her whole life to be herself and not be dragged off into the crazy, mixed-up ways of society.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"All right, my turn. What type of music do you listen to?"

"Black Sabbath, Metallica, anything that follows that category," Pan smirked. She was giving him too much information. But she didn't want to lie to him either. By the end of this, she wanted to be the one to say that she was truthful, that way, when she finally confronted him, he would have nothing against her.

"So, you're a heavy metal girl, huh?" Trunks asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right. I love it. You want to make something of it we can spar right now," Pan said in a threatening tone.

"I have nothing against it. You just don't look like the heavy metal type of girl."

"Well what type of girl do I look like?" Pan asked defensively.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but you look more like the type of girl that would be into pop music or something. I mean, you don't exactly dress the part."

"What, you mean all the black make-up and clothes, with the spikes, chains, and piercings?" Trunks only nodded his head. "I can't. My parents won't let me." And with that, the questioning continued for another hour until Trunks had to go home. He really didn't want to go home, but he didn't really have a choice. He was falling for her and he knew it. But he did have a girlfriend, even though he didn't want her to know about it.

'She won't find out. I'll brake-up with Marron if I think that she's getting too close.'

Carina walked Trunks to the door as they said their good-byes. They agreed that she would go over to his place tomorrow.

As they stood on the front porch of Carina's home, Trunks took her hand in his. She was thankful that they were alone as he slowly brought his lips to hers. It was a sweet innocent kiss that almost made her weak in the knees. She knew she wanted more, as she felt the intensity of the kiss rise as her lips started moving with his again. He put his arms around her waist and started to trace small patterns on her bare skin, seeing that her shirt showed some midriff. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue made it's way through her lips, just barely grazing hers. Teasing, and she wasn't liking it. Then suddenly, it was gone.

He pulled away looking into her eyes. He knew it wasn't right. He knew he had a girlfriend. But it felt too good. If felt like paradise when he held her in his arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Carina," Trunks said a little out of breath.

"Yeah, I'll come by your place tomorrow. I'll see you then."

Trunks then made his way to his car and got in. Taking one last look back at her, he fixed his eyes on the road. 'I think I'm falling in love with her. What the hell am I getting myself into?' Trunks thought to himself.


	12. I Want To, Because I Love You

**I've finally finished it. Chapter 21 is complete. Sorry it took me so long. No excuse except this. (which isn't much of one in the first place.) School, like everyone else. Yeah, I went from straight A's to an A three D's and and F in only two and a half years! KICKASS! I am the best. I swear I'm not on drugs, (although my friends think I am), I'm not drinking, (can't stand the stuff), and I'm not partying (too much). Yeah, life is good. My parents weren't too mad. If at all. I can still graduate early. Yeah, my school is cool that way. Um, my birthday is in two weeks, (YEAH SEVENTEEN!) and I hope to have another chapter put up by then. But at my rate it won't happen. I'm not saying I'm shooting for it, I'm just saying if I'm still as lazy as I have been, yeah. Anywayz, chapter 22 will consist of, well, I don't know. I've been concentrating on chapter 21 that I've forgot what I wanted to make the next chapter about. lol. It's cool, I'll remember in a few minutes. I think it might have been Pan's next day at school. But that might have been chapter 23. Not sure. Chatper 21 will not be posted here. It will be posted on mm. org. So, yeah. It will be posted no later than Friday. My editor now has it and will be making the necessary corrections to it. I have a competition in two weeks. On my friend Andrew's birthday. Yeah, he's gonna kill me if he found out that I put his name online. Glad he doesn't know the story is on this site too. lol. Here's another thing he's gonna be mad about, if he finds out what I'm about to tell you. I'M TWO DAYS OLDER THAN HIM! lol. I really hope he doesn't find this site. Glad he doesn't like fanfiction. Especially anime. I still love you Andrew! If there are any questions, e-mail me or write me a review. Oh, and some good news, my aunt just had a baby on Valentines Day. YEAH. They named her Hanna. Aww. Can't wait to meet her. Bye for now.  
**

Chapter 12: I Want to, Because I Love You

_Have you ever been heartbroken? Birth, growth, love, heartbreak, and death. The five stages of life. It is what we all go through. We are born and we grow. We grow to love. Love always leads to heartbreak. Heartbreak always leads to death. It is that simple. To refuse it, is to deny life itself. But what if you did refuse it. A person is born to be them self. To write their own story. In the end, you end up with the same sad ending as everyone else. You all loose and grieve. Everybody learns to live like this. This is the normal day. You wake-up feeling refreshed and renewed, and then you cry and grieve as you remember that you have died. That you no longer live. That you are someone else instead of yourself. You died long ago, and even though you refuse to believe it, you know it is true. You can do nothing about it. You die because of heartbreak. Whether or not you are alone when you die or not. Whether you die in an accident, from a disease, or just from old age. Everyone will die in the end. Always with pain in their heart._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

_(Son, Carina)_

Tuesday morning. Another day of the plan set into action. Trunks still didn't know, and that was how she wanted to keep it. It was morning yet again and she was at school. She hated school, especially the people at school. She thankfully came early enough to avoid Marron and her goons. She was currently sitting in her trig class waiting for the bell to ring and the other students to start filing in. She was alone in the classroom, excluding her teacher who was currently grading the test that they took last week.

Pan sat there at her desk trying to think of another poem to write. One that didn't come from the inspiration of Trunks. That was something she could do without. But no matter how much she wanted to deny it, he was her inspiration. She had never truly wanted to write until she met him. The way he treated her when it was just the two of them, the way he looked at her, the way he made her feel, the way he held her, and the way he smiled. Hell, just his eyes were enough to make her go weak in the knees… if she was that weak. She would never allow that to happen. She learned early on not to show weakness. That was one thing that came in handy while fighting. And today she would be sparring with Trunks. She smiled at that. She would beat Trunks. That she knew. She was stronger. She was a Saiyan, and he was just human. At that thought, the bell had rung.

The teacher put his papers away and started to get ready for the class. Pan took out her homework as students started walking into the class. She could see outside of the class from where she was sitting. And she saw Trunks. Trunks and Marron to be more specific. Trunks stood right outside the door with Marron's hand in his. He gave her a quick kiss and tried to walk away, however, Marron wanted more. She pulled him back trying to kiss him more passionately, but all she got was another quick kiss.

"I've got to go Marron. You don't want to be late for class do you?" Pan could hear Trunks say.

"Forget about class Trunks," and again, she tried to kiss him only to be stopped by his hand.

"The bell's gonna ring. I'll see you at lunch." And with that, he let go of her hand and walked into the class. Marron just glared and walked away.

Pan went back to getting her things out when Trunks walked into the class and going straight to his seat, not stopping to say hi to any of his friends that acknowledged him. You could tell that he was hiding something from Marron, and he was feeling guilty about it; but that wasn't stopping her.

Trunks sat down in his seat, not looking up. Pan stared at him, her gaze never lingering. She stared at him for a good five minutes, even after the bell rang. She just stared as him as he took out his things and prepared himself for class.

Trunks was feeling uneasy. He knew she was looking at him. He could feel the weight of her eyes on him. He was very uncomfortable with her, just staring at him. Why, he didn't know. It didn't take long for him to just snap.

"What the hell is your problem?" Trunks growled, never turning to face her. Pan simply smiled at him.

"Just wondering what's up your ass today. You walk into a class only seconds after refusing to kiss your girlfriend, you act as if you're hiding something, and you are completely ignoring everyone around you."

"Well, you sure got my attention." Trunks barked at her. Finally turning to face her. They stared each other down, their eyes never leaving the others…until Trunks finally gasped. Her eyes. He recognized her eyes. Carina had the same eyes.

Pan looked deep into his eyes. She saw something there. Something that he was hiding, and she was sure that it wasn't 'Carina.' It was something else. But what? Just looking into his eyes, she could tell that this was not the Trunks that he was. This wasn't what he wanted to be. His eyes were so cold, as if he'd seen things no one else had; but so fierce, like he wasn't willing to give up. That there was something within him, that no one else had seen. Pan swore at that moment, to find out what it was.

"So what are you hiding from her Trunks?" Pan asked.

Trunks couldn't think. All he could do was look at her eyes. 'The same eyes that Carina has. How could they have the same eyes? Carina is an only child. They do have the same last name, but they look completely different. Carina's funny, smart, and beautiful. And Pan is just, well, annoying. But they have the exact same eyes.

"Again, I repeat, what are you hiding from her Trunks?" She still didn't get an answer. She started waving her hand in his face, and after a moment, he finally snapped out of it.

"It's none of your business what I do. Why do you care?" Trunks asked her with an indifference attitude.

"Because whatever it is, it's tearing you up inside," Pan said with the utmost sincerity.

Trunks could only look at her. "After everything that I've done to you, why do you care?" Trunks stared at her in awe. Pan looked him straight in the eyes, smiled, and turned to face the teacher as the lesson began, cursing him, for inspiration for yet another poem.

**I Want to, Because I Love You**

His heated gaze,  
That burns a hole right through me.  
So much,  
But so little,  
To be told from his eyes.  
A hidden past,  
With so much suffering.  
A secret that he strives to keep.  
A secret that strives to keep him,  
Within the darkness of his past  
That swallows him whole  
And tortures him with darkness.  
Wanting truth  
But refusing to accept  
Reality and not a dream.

The coldness of his eyes,That chills my every bone.  
Silence that kills his heart,  
Silence that kills my soul.  
A hidden past,  
That refuses to be found.  
Longing for freedom,  
But put in chains.  
To cry without ever being heard,  
To realize this is not a game.  
Holding truth but never knowing it was there.  
Living a lie that seems to be everywhere.  
Wanting but never gaining acceptance from himself.  
Buried deep within one's own mind.  
Trying to help but slowly dying with him.


	13. Training, Fluff and Lime

**One quick update. I have finally posted chapter 21, in case you haven't already gone there to find out. It has been up since Thursday night. Here is where to find it : www. mediaminer .org (without the spaces) click on **_**f****anfics **_**at the top. Scroll down to _Dragon Ball Z_. Then search by _Author's name _and type in _trunksgirlpan._ And that's it. Now a warning, it is a lemon/lime thingy. If you are uncomfortable with reading them or underage (like you underage bitches are listening to me. lol) then please don't.**

Chapter 13: Training, Fluff and Lime

Have you ever been too scared of an outcome? So scared you didn't want to go through with whatever it was, just so you would know it won't turn out bad. So you know you won't be hurt. Would you cry? What if you didn't have a choice but to go through with it? Would you run and hide, hoping not to be found, or would you stay, and hope for the best? Could you be so weak, as to run from everyone and everything? Is it really worth it, to give up everything you've ever known? To run and hide? What if it turned out good? So spectacular, you wanted it for the rest of your life. What if there was just that possibility that you could end up happily ever after? Would you take the chance? The chance to find happiness. Would it be worth it? Would you take the chance if it meant you could loose the one thing you've held dear your entire life? Your heart.

From the Diary of Son, Pan

(Son, Carina)

Pan rushed home as fast as she could. She had promised to meet Trunks at 3:30 today and she didn't want to be late. They lived on opposite ends of the city, and that didn't help her. She had to rush home, change her clothes, make-up, remove all her piercings, and switch out cars so Trunks didn't see the run down car that belonged to 'Pan.' She was Carina she had to keep reminding herself. This was only the third day that she had to be 'Carina,' but it was still hard.

Pan knew what was at stake if she was found out. Humiliation, pain, her heart. She was giving it all up to find out who Trunks really was. She could admit now that she was falling in love with him. Maybe just a little. Lust, infatuation, or just like. She didn't know yet. But she did know that if it didn't stop, it would soon evolve into the one thing that she had always been afraid of. She knew that she would fall in love with Trunks. It wasn't always a bad thing, unless Trunks didn't really love her. That was the one thing she was afraid of. That was the one reason she was holding back.

She quickly changed out of her clothes and took out all her piercings. She dressed in a white Hello Kitty shirt and a pair of low rider jeans. She then applied her make-up and quickly grabbed her training outfit that she knew would make Trunks' mouth drool. She then ran down the stairs, grabbed her keys belonging to her new Porsche, and ran out the door and into the garage. She quickly jumped into her black car, and quickly pulled away from her home.

She was driving down the highway as she looked at her watch. 3:15. She wouldn't be too late. Only a few minutes. She turned on the radio as she searched for a station. When she finally came to one she liked, she let her mind wonder with her thoughts of Trunks. She didn't know what was going on with him, but when he was around 'Carina,' he was different. She could see it in his eyes. It was as if that was the Trunks that he truly was. Not the Trunks she saw everyday at school. She knew why too. She knew that he was changing who he was for everyone else. The way she had to for her parents. But what was his motive? Did he also change for his parents? Or was it Marron? Whatever it was, she was going to find out. That was the whole reason she was doing this. To find out who he was and to see if he truly loved her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she finally reached her destination. She pulled up to the monstrous gates that belonged to Capsule Corp. The gates opened as she slowly drove up the driveway. She looked in awe of what she saw. This place was bigger than her mansion. It was two stories higher and at least two acres. And that was just the house. She was afraid to look around at the yard. And what about their back yard? She was too afraid to ask.

She drove up to the front of the house where a chauffer met her and took the keys to her car as she took out her training gear. She didn't know how long Trunks would last against her, but she knew she had to go easy on him if she wanted this to last long. After all, she hadn't trained with anyone else in awhile. Everyone was just too busy, or she didn't get to see them. Her grandfather being one of them. She didn't want to dwell on that though.

She made her way to the top of the steps that led to the front door. When she got there, she rang the doorbell and was instantly met with a tall, muscular man. She knew who it was right away. His blue eyes, lavender hair, and that million-dollar smile. She knew that she was falling for him. Why? She didn't know. She always thought there was something with him, but now she just wasn't sure. Now she thought there was more to him then what was on the surface. She wasn't sure, but she wanted to find out.

"You're late," Trunks stated matter-of-factly. She smiled at him. She knew she was doing that a lot lately. Even when she was Pan and not 'Carina.' She didn't care.

"Not as late as you were yesterday," Pan replied with a smirk. She knew she had quickly won that argument.

He stood in the doorway just looking at her. Taking in every feature. Her hips, legs, thighs, chest, lips, hair, and of course, her eyes. He loved it all. He admired her body greatly. It was the picture of perfection. Everything was just right in proportion. And it was all his. His future wife. He wasn't too sure if he could think of her as his fiancé quite yet, but he did know he wouldn't mind a night or two with her. And of course he was going to get what he wanted. He knew it wasn't right to take her without loving her, but what had he been doing with Marron the past two years? But Carina wasn't like Marron. Carina was nice, kind, caring, compassionate, funny, and smart. Marron was rude, snobbish, hurtful, controlling, and wore way too much make-up. He didn't want to use Pan. He knew he'd have to wait. Something he wasn't used to. Usually he got his way, but now, all he could do was wait. And somehow, it felt right to do things this way.

"Are we gonna stand here all day while you look at me, or are you gonna invite me in?" Pan asked with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice, snapping Trunks out of his thoughts.

"Well, I thought that I would just look at you," Trunks said with laughter in his voice. His voice then went to a small whisper, to were Carina could barely hear him. "You're beautiful." Trunks said, while taking a step towards her and taking her into his arms. This surprised Carina. She wasn't expecting Trunks to do this. She dropped her training clothes as she felt his hands go around her waist.

Trunks didn't move his eyes away from hers, as he slowly brought his lips down to hers. It didn't take long for Carina to start responding. She slowly brought her arms up and around his neck as she started kissing him back. She was feeling herself get lost in the kiss. She didn't know how or when it happened, but without her knowing, she found his tongue in her mouth. Exploring every crevice that existed. She slowly started to play with his tongue using her own, fighting for dominance. It didn't take long until her tongue was in his mouth, repeating his moves on her. She tasted every part of his mouth, and she loved it. He tasted like peaches. And she wanted more. She could feel him bring her closer against his body as she brought his head down further, deepening the kiss. There tongues battled for what seemed like forever, and both wanted it to last just as long. Not after long, they pulled away from lack of air.

The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes, just catching their breaths. When Carina could almost breath normal, she opened her eyes to see a pair of blue staring back at her. She smiled as she slowly pulled away from Trunks' embrace. She didn't want to leave his arms, but what she saw behind him, left no second doubt.

"What's wrong, Carina?" Trunks asked, afraid he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry if you're not ready yet. I understand," Trunks said almost scared that she would leave.

"No. I'm fine. It's just…" she trailed off as she gestured her head for him to look behind himself. He understood and turned to look over his shoulder. Standing there, leaning against the wall, was his father.

Trunks turned back around, and took Carina's hand in his slowly leading her into the house, allowing her to pick up the clothes that she had dropped. He led her into the house, up to his father.

Carina was getting very nervous. She had never met this man before, but he felt dangerous. The aura coming off of him felt strong, stronger then hers. Wait a minute. Aura? Carina tried to sense it again but it was gone. 'Maybe I just imagined it. All of the pressure lately must be getting to my head,' Carina thought as she put on a fake smile.

"Carina I'd like you to meet my father. Father, this is Son, Carina," Trunks introduced the two. Vegeta only glared at her as she bowed out of respect.

"It's nice to meet you," Carina said, putting on her executive attitude yet again. How she hated it. She slowly rose after she felt a tug at her hand. Trunks indicating that she didn't have to bow to him. When she arose, Vegeta only 'hmph' and walked away.

Carina was confused. "Was it something I said," she asked with slight worry. If he might be her future in-law, she didn't want him to hate her.

"No, it's not you. Trust me. He's always like that. With everyone. Even me," Trunks said while smiling.

"Even you?" Carina asked shocked.

"No, not really. He's usually more hostile with me," Trunks laughed at the face Carina made. It was one of shock. She didn't know he had it so ruff. She knew her parents were mean, but at least they spoke to her. This just further proved her theory that there was more to Trunks than she thought.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Carina said with pity.

"Look, forget about it. It's not like he doesn't care. He's just the type that thinks that showing emotions are weak. He does care. He just has his own way of showing it."

"Like how?"

"Well, you get to know him, and you'll see. I think he likes you though."

"What makes you say that?"

"He acknowledged you didn't he," Trunks said more as a statement than as a question.

"Are you saying that if he didn't like me, then he wouldn't have even bothered looking my way?"

"Exactly. Now come on. We're sparring today. Are those your training clothes?" Trunks asked gesturing to the clothes she still held in her hand.

"Yeah, do you have a place I can change?" Carina questioned.

"Yeah, you can change in one of the bathrooms while I change in my room." So Trunks led her down a few hallways, turning every now and then through the gigantic maze. Only once climbing a set of stairs.

"How do you know where you're going?" Carina asked amazed.

"I've lived here my whole life. I know this place better than the back of my hand." He finally led her to a door. He opened it for her to reveal a very large bathroom. It had a toilet, two sinks, a four-person bath, and a walk in shower. It was just slightly bigger than her own. "You can get dressed in here. When you're done, you can jus wait outside. I'm gonna go change into my training clothes, all right?" Trunks asked, making sure she understood. She simply nodded her head. "Don't go wondering around, or else you'll get lost. I'll give you the tour some other day, k?" Again she nodded her head. "K. My room is right down the hall, so I won't be too far away." Again she nodded and he left her to do as she pleased.

Carina walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She looked around for a few moments looking at the coloring in the room. It had dark blue walls and cabinets with black trimming. The counter, bath, and shower where also black marble. However, the doors to the shower, handles, and faucets to both the sinks and bath were gold. She really liked the color contrast. She then looked down and noticed that the carpet too, was black. She shook her head. Whoever designed this place, would have to help her with her room. She really liked it.

Carina quickly took off her shirt and put on her dark blue sports bra. She then quickly pulled off her pants and put on her black sweatpants. She then tied her hair back into a high ponytail so it didn't get in the way. She then gabbed her clothes, neatly folded them and carried them outside the bathroom and she waited outside the door for Trunks to come. It didn't take long before she heard a door opening, as she turned her head to see what it was. Six doors down, she saw her favorite lavender head boy walking out of a room. Well, the only lavender headed boy she knew.

She looked up and smiled at what she saw. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless muscle shirt, and a pair of black cargo pants. She liked his taste in colors, and she almost laughed at his expression to what she was wearing. He had stopped dead in his tracks. She could tell he approved but wanted to tease him about it a little.

Carina walked towards Trunks swaying her hips sexily. She put on her seductive smile and knew she had him as he took a step back. She walked towards him, slowly, one step at a time. When she was halfway there, she dropped her clothes, yet again, and continued, never loosing her pace. She could almost hear his heart rate speed up.

Trunks tried taking a step back, but that's all that his feet would do. His body craved hers. He could feel a pool of heat rush to his loins and he knew he was in for it. He didn't stand a chance. He tried to speak, but a lump had formed in his throat. He wanted her so badly. But he knew he couldn't. Now wasn't the time. They barely knew each other. And if they were to spend the rest of their lives together, she had to know that he respected her. No matter how much it killed him.

When she reached him, she put he arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. He put his arms around her waist. He loved kissing her. It was nothing like kissing Marron. It was passionate and there were feelings in the kisses that they gave each other. With Marron, it was need, want, lust. With Carina, it was so much more. He wasn't sure if it was love or not. He didn't think he could fall in love with her so soon. But he did know that if it didn't stop, then it would be love. Very soon.

She pulled away from him, as soon as she felt him give in. She wanted to tease him. To know that he was truly hers. And only hers. She still wasn't sure about Marron, but she did know that she could win him over.

"Come on. Where are we training?" Carina asked with her seductive grin still playing on her lips.

"Tease," Trunks accused.

"Where are we training?" Carina asked again. She hated repeating herself.

"I'll show you." Trunks said taking her hand in his and leading her down the hallway.

"Wait a minute. What about my clothes?" Carina asked looking back at her clothes that were just laying in the middle of the hallway floor.

"You can put them in my room. It's the door I came out of," Trunks gestured to the door he had exited only moments before. He let go of her hand as she went to get her clothes. She then opened his door and threw her clothes onto his bed and ran back to Trunks after shutting the door. "Better?" Trunks asked.

"Much," Carina stated taking his hand in hers as he led her to the backyard.

When the two arrived at the backyard, Carina couldn't believe her eyes. All there was, was grass, a few trees surrounding the wall that outlined their property, and a big metal rectangular thing in the back corner that almost looked like another house. Just smaller. Like the size of a normal house, that middle class lived in. She stood in awe. It was just so empty. There was just nothing there.

"What are you staring at?" Trunks teased.

"Nothing, that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"It's so big, but it's so empty. There's nothing here."

"Yeah, we always train out here. My Dad and I. We always ended up destroying everything that was here, and Mom got tired of replacing it all. She said when we stop training, then she'll put all the gardens back in. So do you wanna get started?" Trunks asked excited.

"Yeah." The two of them walked out into the middle of the 'field' and both got in their defensive position. They just stared at each other for a minute, until Carina got tired of staring and lunged at him. That's when it began.

Trunks dodged and turned to punch but she caught it. She then tried to do a roundhouse kick, but Trunks anticipated it and stepped back. He then went forward to punch, but Carina dodged and brought her knee into his stomach, hard. He doubled over clutching his stomach. She then came in and dove her elbow into his back. She then kicked him in his side and he rolled over onto his back.

After a minute, Trunks stopped holding his stomach, and looked up at his fiancé. "What the hell was that for?" Trunks tried to scream, but he could still barely breathe.

"That's what you get for going easy on me."

"How did you know?" Trunks asked after finally catching his breath and standing up.

"You were hesitating."

"Oh."

"I don't want anyone to go easy on me. I've been training my entire life. Both my grandparents were World Marital Arts Champions. My entire family has studied Martial Arts and I'll be damned if I let someone like you go easy on me," Carina scolded him.

Trunks looked at her in shock. She really did hurt him. And she didn't even try. What else was she capable of? There was no way she could be a normal human. "I'm sorry. I've just never fought a girl before. Not once. I didn't know what you were capable of."

"Well now you know." Trunks nodded his head as he got back into position. Carina followed and the sparring continued, this time, there was no holding back. Sort-of. Neither flew, ran at inhuman speeds, used inhuman strength, ki blasts, or brought their power levels above that of a strong human. They continued for hours, throwing punches, kicking, and dodging. Little did the two lovebirds know there was a set of eyes watching not far away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'So she's not human. Could she be Saiyan? Maybe she is good for the brat after all.' The Saiyan Prince thought to himself, before leaving the window, the curtain falling back into place.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Trunks and Carina lay side by side in the grass. They had trained for three hours and Carina needed to get home soon. She didn't want to leave. Trunks took her hand in his, as he rolled over on his side to look at her. She was beautiful. He knew that. She looked up at him and brought her lips up to meet his. He responded instantly as he probed her mouth with his tongue. She brought her arms around his neck and brought him closer. He crawled on top of her, his hands on her waist. He then moved from her mouth to her neck. Sucking, nibbling and biting. He knew she would have a hickey after this, and that's what he wanted. To let everyone know she belonged to him. Even if only a few would see it. That was, if she didn't cover it up.

Trunks let his hands roam down her legs, feeling her long legs through the sweaty sweatpants. He didn't care. They were both sweaty. And it would have been better if they were sweaty without the clothes. He would save that for later though. He then brought one hand up to massage her breast. He could hear her moan. He knew what she wanted, but he couldn't give it to her just yet.

With his other hand still on her thigh, Trunks separated her legs and situated himself in-between them. He started rubbing the inside of her thigh as he heard her moan yet again. He loved doing this to her. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He felt himself get hard as she started grinding into him and he grinded back. He knew she would have to leave soon. But he didn't want to let her go.

"Trunks!" A sudden scream broke the two apart from their heated moment. Trunks growled at his little sister. She just happened to interrupt everything.

"What?" Trunks barked.

"Carina's uncle just called. He wants her to start heading home," Bra yelled back.

Trunks grumbled to himself as Carina looked up at him. He was still on top of her. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she didn't have much of a choice. He looked down at her and she smiled.

"Some other time Trunks." She kissed his cheek and he got off of her. they went up to his room, hand-in-hand, and she grabbed her clothes and he led her out the front door before anything else could happen. They didn't want anyone looking for them. If they did and they were caught in such a position, it wouldn't be a good thing.

Reluctantly, Carina left Trunks behind, leaving him with just a simple kiss on his lips. She then left, and drove home.


	14. She's Definately Not Carina

Chapter 14: She's Definitely Not Carina! 

_Have you ever denied yourself pleasure? The greatest pleasure of them all. The pleasure to make love to the one you love and have them make love to you. To be in complete bliss. To sore above the clouds as an eternal high you didn't want to come down from. It's just a disguise. There are two forms of sex. Making love, and fucking. Two things, performed the same way, yet two completely different meaning, and two different feelings. To love and be loved during sex is making love. To have a one-night stand is fucking. But when there is an unrequited love, it is only pain. It is not sex. Sex is a mutual agreement between two bodies. To love each other, or to never see each other again. Those two lines are to never be crossed. If they are, pain, suffocation, loneliness, and heartbreak is the result. A person would have to be heartless to cause such actions. But to love unconditionally is to forgive them for causing such pain. To forgive them for being so heartless. Because you fell in love with a heartless beast._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

_(Son, Carina)_

Pan was walking to her P.E. locker to grab her clothes so she could dress and leave the class. She had advanced chemistry next. Marron was in her physical education class and Trunks was in her chemistry class. She really, really hated her schedule. Today they had run track and she was the fastest girl in the class. She always wore baggy sweats and a large sweatshirt. She didn't want anyone to know what she looked like underneath it, so she always dressed in the bathroom. She grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. When she walked in, it was very packed. All the girls were re-applying their make-up. Marron was one of them. She walked into an empty stall as she heard the bell ring and she could tell all or most of the girls had left because the noise had died down. She thought everyone was gone, but she was wrong.

"I can't believe." Pan heard a voice. She knew that voice. Marron.

"What? Who?" She didn't really know this person. Probably one of Marron's posse.

"Trunks. It's been a week since we've had sex and he's distancing himself from me. He won't tell me what's wrong. And now all of a sudden, he's just too busy. I mean, I asked him to come over this week after school because my family is gone for the week. I wanted it to be just the two of us."

"So. Then you'll have your time together," Marron's posse said back like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"That's the thing. He won't come!" Marron exclaimed.

"What do you mean he won't come? He said he loves you. What would he have better to do then to be with the woman he loves?"

"I don't know. He says he has plans, but he won't tell me what they are. He says it's just business, but he won't tell me what that business is."

Two minutes had passed since the bell had rung and Pan had to get dressed. She didn't care if she was late to class. She didn't want to go to class. And this conversation was getting very interesting.

"Do you think there could be someone else?" Posse asked.

"What do you mean there could be someone else? He has me. That's enough."

"Of course it is." Posse said with sarcasm.

"What is that supposed to mean?

"Think about it. He won't tell you he loves you, won't spend time with you, he's hesitant when he kisses you; I know, I've seen. He won't sleep with you. Does he call? What does he talk about now?"

"No he doesn't call. And he doesn't really speak. It's like he doesn't even listen to me anymore."

"I'd say there's someone else."

"But he loves me."

"Has he told you that lately?"

"No."

"I'd say confront him. There really isn't much else you can do."

"No, I know what I'll do. But thanks."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll just go over to his place today after school and see what he's hiding." And with that, the two bitches left, going to their next classes.

Pan finished getting dressed and walked out of the stall. She then left the bathroom and went to her locker to drop her clothes off and grab her book bag. She then proceeded to her next class; all the while planning on what to do about Marron this afternoon.

The good news was that Trunks was going to 'Carina's' house today.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pan really hated her life. Here she was sitting in class not even paying attention, just staring at Trunks. She couldn't get the thought out of her head. After what happened yesterday, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with this plan. At least she didn't want to embarrass him. Not in front of the entire school. If he could make her feel that good, and then she embarrassed him, he may not make her feel that way anymore.

'I haven't felt that good ever in my entire life. Not even when…'

"Ms. Son!" Pan heard her teacher yell, pulling her back to reality.

"Yes," Pan replied looking away from the back of Trunks' head.

"Try paying attention to the front of the class instead of Mr. Briefs," her teacher said trying to embarrass her. Not even some of her teachers liked her. This one in particular. This was her Advanced Chemistry class. The only other class she had with Trunks besides Stats and English. So what if her teacher was trying to embarrass her. She doesn't get embarrassed. But as soon as her teacher said that, Trunks turned around to look at her.

Pan narrowed her eyes and glared at Trunks. He looked at her in question. The entire class was silent as the two began an eye-glaring match. Not after long, Trunks blinked and smiled. He let out a muffled laugh and looked her in the eyes again.

"What is it Pan? Are you infatuated with me?" The entire class went into an uproar. Even the teacher couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Pan did nothing as she only stared at Trunks. She wasn't embarrassed because she was infatuated with him. But to tell him that, was like letting him know that she was 'Carina'. As soon as the class started to calm down, Pan gave him her answer.

"Why would I be infatuated with you? I don't see anything you have to offer a woman. Marron seems to be very mad at you. What, can't put out anymore?"

The whole class stood in shock. Looking from Pan to Trunks, and back to Pan. Nobody breathed. Not a word was spoken. The same questions lingering on everyone's mind.

Was it over between Trunks and Marron? How did Pan know? Why does she care? And, how is Trunks going to react?

Before any of the students could say anything, the teacher spoke-up.

"That's enough Ms. Son. If you continue the way you are I'll have you suspended." Pan didn't even flinch. She didn't leave her gaze from Trunks. Their eyes remained locked.

"It's none of your damn business what goes on in my relationships you little bitch." As he said this, you could hear some sharp intakes of breath. A few students were shocked. Trunks had never been the one to terrorize Pan, just Marron. Trunks just went along with it, which, in it's own way is terrorizing her.

"_Relationships_? Does that mean there's more than one?" Now everyone was confused and shocked. Pan did have a point. Trunks had said _relationships_. Not _relationship_!

Trunks was stunned to say the least. He was going to be found out by this bitch. He couldn't let her do that. He hid his emotions well as he answered her question.

"_Relationship_. I don't play like that." You could hear many sighs as he said this. The entire class was worried as to what Trunks would say. If there really was another girl. Trunks and Pan still stared at each other. Never blinking, never looking away. The bell rang only moments later and the entire class quickly gathered their things and made their way to the door.

Trunks and Pan still remained. Neither said a word as they were finally interrupted by their teacher telling them to leave for lunch. They silently gathered their things and left Trunks first and Pan second.

Trunks made a mental note to get Pan alone soon to know how she knew so much. He now knew that she couldn't be Carina. He was positive. Carina was too nice. Pan was too cruel. But where did she get her information?

Now that she had put doubt into everyone's minds, he would have to be cautious. He couldn't let Marron know. Nor Carina. Carina was becoming his life. His Carina.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks for reading and please review.


	15. Change of Plans

Chapter 15: Change of Plans

_Have you ever made a terrible mistake? Something you know you shouldn't have done but did it anyway. It was a deadly sin. One of those guilty pleasures. And you know that no matter how wrong it was, you would do it again and again. You **did** do it again and again. You didn't want it to stop because you knew you wouldn't feel anymore loved in your entire life. If you had the chance to change it you would do it again just to memorize it. Tantalize it. Live it. You wanted to live in that moment forever because you knew that when you left, everything would turn back to the way it was before. And when everything is back to normal, something happened. You found something that made you want to change what you did. But you couldn't. You were stuck with your decision, and even now, you aren't sure if it was bad or good. There's nothing you can do. And in the end, you'll loose everything you know._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

_(Son, Carina)_

Sometimes it was hard pretending to be 'Carina' and not Pan. There were times when I just wanted to shout it out to Trunks and tell him to stop calling me Carina. I didn't want it to be Trunks and Carina anymore. I wanted it to be Trunks and Pan. But I knew that would never happen. He could never accept me. That much I knew. It almost broke my heart in two. I knew I was falling in love with him.

Today he had brought me a dozen red roses. They were sitting on a vase on my nightstand next to my bed. Right next to us. When he showed up today, I didn't know what to expect. We didn't have anything planned, just to hang out. Something I never really did. I didn't have any friends to do that with. But when he showed up, I was in shock. Nobody had ever gotten me flowers. I was flattered, and I wanted to cry. I wasn't used to letting others into my heart because there weren't many that wanted to be in my heart. I didn't know what to do. So I brought them up to my room, put them in a vase while he sat down on my bed. That was when it all started.

Things had gotten heated really fast. It was hard to resist him. We had only been together a few days, but already I wanted more. I knew I shouldn't do this, but I felt as if I didn't have a choice. It felt _so_ good. I wasn't used to the attention he was giving me, but I knew it was only the beginning.

We were all over each other for over an hour before my Uncle Goten knocked on my door. I had to fix my clothes before I opened the door of course. I had to re-button on my blouse and fix my hair. Trunks had to but his shirt back on and button up his jeans again. No we didn't do anything. My hand didn't go any lower than the bottom of his abs. I was just in a heated moment. I didn't know how far it was going to go but I was glad that my uncle came when he did. I don't think I'm ready for something like that again.

My uncle just wanted to see how we were. Nothing special. We told him we were fine and that nothing was going on. He looked really suspicious and I had a clue as to what he was thinking. I had a feeling I it had something to do with what happened before. But that was two years ago and I didn't want to dwell on it. I knew I would have to tell Trunks someday, but I really didn't. After a minute or two my uncle told me that my parents wanted to see me when Trunks left. After that he exited my room. After that Trunks and I had just talked. Nothing really. He did hold me and we did sit on my bed, but nothing special. He left around five thirty and he promised he'd call me that night. The first time we would talk over the telephone. He left, and that brought me to where I was now.

I was sitting in my parent's study again. I didn't know if this was going to be good or bad, but I knew it was something serious. They never talked to me, and if they called me into their study to talk, then it wasn't something I could ignore. I sat there patiently waiting for my father to get off the phone with '_a very important client_'. My mother was sitting patiently waiting for my father to finish up his work. I needed for him to hurry up. I didn't know what my parents had to talk to me about but I wish they would hurry up. I did have a life outside of their perfect little world. Not a very big, popular, or interesting life, but a life none-the-less.

I sat there for another ten minutes and I was just about to get up and walk out when my father hung up the phone. That was when there was silence. It was an awkward silence and I didn't like it. I knew they were hiding something. I felt as if it had to do with Trunks. I was almost afraid that they were going to say the engagement was off. I didn't want that. I was starting to have feelings for him. I didn't know where they were going, but I wanted to find out. Of course I was afraid I would get hurt when he found out who I was. I was afraid he would leave me and go back to Marron; granted they never broke up, but I knew it would happen soon. I just knew it.

"Goten says things are going well with you and Trunks." My father sat there at his desk as he spoke. He didn't even look at me when he said it. He started going through some papers and that was where all his attention was going to. After a few moments of silence I realized he expected me to confirm what my uncle had said.

"Things are fine. Is that all you wanted to know or is there more, because I would like to go now?" I knew they were hiding something and I wanted them to know just how impatient I was.

"No, that is not all. And you can watch you language. You are to talk to me with respect. You are my daughter and I have raised you since you were born. You should be thankful I have a job such as I do to give you everything you want!" My father just didn't understand what I was going through. He didn't know that I have known Trunks for many years. He didn't know Trunks hated me. He didn't know Trunks had a girlfriend.

"Then what is it? I have other things I wish to be doing at this time." I looked over at my mother. She was just sitting there comfortably looking on without saying anything. I was in my pajamas which consisted of a pair of gray sweatpants and sports bra, and my hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. I really needed to get out of here. I needed to talk to Goten and see how he knew how things were going between Trunks and I.

"I want to let you know that your time with Trunks on Friday has been cancelled. There will be a meeting to announce the engagement to the CEO's of all the other companies that Capsule Corp. and Son Corp have merged with."

"I thought they were there last time?" I asked. I really didn't like these 'meetings' my parents held. They always meant I had to do shopping. I hated it. Everyone always got so hyped up about spending money on outfits they only wear once. It disgusted me, but I knew it was mandatory for me. Sometimes I wished I had a normal family. No mansion, billions of dollars, and no Saiyan heritage.

"When does it start and how long is it?" I asked exasperated. I really didn't want to go, but I thought that was obvious.

"It will start at seven and Trunks will be escorting you this time. You will enter together and you will leave together. It will end a little after midnight. Do you understand?"

"Yes father. Is that all, or do you need to tell me anything else?"

"No, you may go." I thanked Kami and glanced at my mother who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation.

I quickly made my way out of the room and went in search of Goten. I had a few minutes and I needed to know why he was telling my parents how things were going with Trunks and I. I found him in his room talking to his girlfriend Paris. The door was open so I just walked in. I sat on the edge of his bed as he stayed lying down. He smiled when he saw me. I smiled back and waited for him to finish his conversation. After telling Paris he loved her and he would call her later, he hung up the phone and just stared at me.

"What do you want?" Goten asked with an angry tone. I knew he was teasing. He's never mad at me.

"I just talked to Mom and Dad," I said casually.

"So?" he asked confused.

"They said that you said Trunks and I are getting along fine."

"Yeah, I did. Was I not supposed to?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know what's going on with us. I haven't talked to you about him yet so how would you know?" I asked calming down a bit.

"When I knocked on your door earlier today, I heard rummaging, as if you two were fixing your clothes. You had to unlock the door to let me in. When you answered you were flustered. And of course, your shirt was buttoned wrong. I'm guessing you didn't notice."

At this point my face was flushed. So how much did he know?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What do you mean Marron came by today?" Trunks was almost at hysterics.

"She came by the house today to see if you were here. It's obvious she didn't know that you're engaged," Bulma stated matter-of-factly.

"No I haven't. Do you tell her?" Bulma shook her head. "Good. I want to tell her myself."

"And when will that be?" Trunks' mother was getting mad. She didn't want Carina to get hurt over her son's stubbornness.

"I don't know. I don't know how to tell her. I just hope Carina doesn't find out."

"Nor do I. Go upstairs and do your homework." Trunks stood up and went up to his room. On his way up he ran into his father.

"Your mother's right boy." Trunks looked at his father confused. "Don't ruin it with the Son girl." Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father wanted him to marry a 'weak human?' What had gotten into him? Was he feeling alright? Was he sick?

"Are you serious?"

"Don't mess it up boy. Or else you will pay the consequences." With that, Vegeta left to go to the gravity room.

'What does father know that I don't?'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you two sleeping together?" My uncle was being completely serious. I knew from the look in his eyes. My eyes never wavered away from his as I answered.

"No, not yet at least." He nodded his response. It was silent for a moment before I decided to change the subject. "Is Paris going to be there Friday night?"

"Yeah, I'm escorting her." I nodded. I'm glad. Goten really loved Paris. They really belonged together. They had been dating for three years and I was expecting Goten to propose anytime now. Especially since I'm '_engaged_' now. "You do know that Son Corp.'s smaller companies will be there don't you?" I nodded my head not knowing where he was going with this. "Some of them are bringing their sons." Again I nodded still not understanding the hidden meaning. "That means Uub will be there."

That hit me hard.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Decisions

Chapter Dedications: blackprinesse (Cause she thinks I'm stupid.), Sessh's BabyGrl, and skaterning

Chapter 16: Decisions

_Has something ever happened that you just weren't expecting. An outcome you just didn't think would ever happen. You wanted is so badly, but thought it would never happen. Now here it was and you had a choice to make: except it, or turn around and leave. Happiness or heartbreak. You are supposed to expect the best and prepare for the worst. But you didn't do that. All you did was prepare for the worst. Now you have the choice for happiness. You would think that it would be an easy answer, but you wouldn't know the consequences. Were you really willing to take such a risk? To sarifice so much on such a small chance. How would you know it was real? How would you know that it would last? How would you know it's the truth? How would you know it was really love? Is there such a thing as a happily ever after?_

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

_(Son, Carina)_

I sat at school yet again. Thank Kami that it was the last class of the day. Yeah, it was with Trunks, but that didn't matter at all to me. I was far enough away from him and it didn't bother me at all. I didn't have to talk to him from way back here. I was just glad to get through today and not have to even look in his direction. He was going to find out soon enough. About everything. I knew it. The party was tomorrow and I didn't know what to do. I was practically going crazy, but I knew Trunks would find out someday. Better sooner rather then later.

With Uub coming, I didn't know what to expect. I knew that something was going to happen. I just hoped that he would follow through with his promise. I knew that he was starting to develop a crush on me. After what we've been through, I had to admit that I had started to like him too. But it was too much for the both of us. I'm glad we agreed no emotions like that would ever be between us though. If we had let emotions envelope our lives like that, it would have hurt more when I found out I was to be married to Trunks.

I had avoided Trunks all day, and I knew that I would have to tell him tomorrow. I had to prepare myself for it, and to do so, I would have to be as far away from him as possible. I needed to think. I knew Uub didn't know about the arrangement, but when he did, I didn't even want to know what would be going on through his head. So as I've said before, I need some time away from it all. That's why I called Trunks yesterday and asked him if we could not see each other today. I told him I had a lot on my mind and that I needed to think. He started to worry about me but I told him I was fine. He agreed reluctantly, saying he could find something else to do. I figured he would go out with Marron. There was supposed to be some party tonight that Marron was throwing. I didn't know why she decided to throw a party on a Thursday night and not wait for Friday. I was betting that Trunks would be at that party. It worked for me though. From the looks of it, he hadn't done got out with her in a while, and rumors had it that the two were broken up. I could only wish.

English class. Completely sucked. I hated it. Boring as usual. We were reviewing the semester for the final. The final all but one would be taking. I didn't quite care if I took it or not. I knew everything, so why should I care. I sat in the back of the room just thinking about tomorrow. So much was going to happen. If he could except it, then maybe I'd tell him who I truly am. It's hard living like this, but I don't have a choice. If I really have to be married to him for the rest of my life, I needed to know that he could love me for me. Even if he didn't love me right now, if he only liked me, that was at least something we could build on. I really wished I could tell him though.

I looked up at the clock. Five minutes till the bell rang. I decided to pack-up my things. I needed to get away from here as soon as possible to avoid any confrontations with Trunks and possibly Marron. My bags were quickly packed and I waited for the bell to ring. I sat there with two minutes left of class. Everyone else had stated to pack up and I could tell our teacher had given up on trying to get us to pay attention. Everyone was anxious to leave. Nearing the end of the week…the end of the school year. It was impossible to stay attentive.

I had to get home and figure out how I was going to tell Trunks. I didn't know how he was going to react. It's not like it's any different then what he was doing, but he might be angry at me for keeping it from him. It's not like I wanted to. I just didn't know how to approach it. What was he going to think of me? Was it over between us after that, or did he really care about me and not care about my past? So many secrets I've kept from him. I know he's kept many form me as well. Which means we couldn't really love each other. Our likeness for each other could not grow into something more if we both continued keeping secrets. It would all have to come out soon. The next few days was probably the best time to do it.

The bell had rung and I decided to stay behind for a few minutes and talk to my teacher. I knew my grade was good but I wanted to know what it was exactly. As soon as everyone had left the room, I approached my teacher and asked him for my grade. He had started to look it up when another teacher had come in to talk to him. They talked for about fifteen minutes while my English teacher forgot I was there. I sat there as patient as possible for him to finish. When they finished he had apologized to me and kindly gave me my grade. I told him it was alright and thanked him.

I walked out of class, my chains clinking together, while I headed towards my locker to pick-up all my books. I wouldn't be here tomorrow. I had too much to get ready for tomorrow anyways. I had the party to get ready for, figure out how to tell Trunks one of my secrets, and find a way to tell him the rest without him hating me.

As I was on my way to my locker I noticed something I hadn't noticed before, most likely because I had never stayed this late at school. I usually left within the first ten minutes. All the hallways were empty. Not a single person other person in the hall…well, one other. I noticed him out of the corner of my eyes. He was walking towards me and fast. His eyes were on me the entire time. I didn't know what he was going to do. Maybe…did he figure it out? Did he know that I was Carina? Was it even possible for him to know? I rushed to finish getting my books and shut my locker just as he stopped, three feet away from me. His eyes never left me and I knew something was up.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I looked at him a little in shock. I didn't expect him to say that. I didn't know what to expect, but that sure as hell wasn't it. What had I done to offend him?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Who do you think you are going around and talking shit? You have no idea what the hell is going on with Marron and I, and yet you start talking infront of our entire class?" Trunks was getting mad I could tell.

"What are you so angry about Trunks? Yesterday's little incident? Let me tell you right now Trunks that I don't talk shit. I heard it straight from Marron's mouth," I said as calmly as possible.

"Why the hell would Marron say something like that when it's not true? Our relationship is just fine."

"Then you have much to worry about," I stated and walked past him, towards the front of the school.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he yelled after me. I stopped in my tracks. He wanted an explanation? Then an explanation was what he was going to get. I turned to face him looking him straight in the eye, my gaze never waivering.

"Ever since I was little I've been the outcast of society. My parents are embarrassed of me, I've never had a boyfriend, and I don't have any friends. I learn to see things around me. I listen and I observe. I can tell you who cheats on who, who sleeps with their teachers, who cheated on a test…" I paused for the last one, "and who is living a lie."

Trunks was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He stood there just starring at me. It took him a minute to respond to what I said, but I waited. When I saw realization sinking in, I spoke again. One question that I could tell his soul was dying to answer.

"Who are you Trunks?"

"Who am I?" Trunks repeated.

"Yes, Trunks. Why are you the way that you are? Why are you lying to everyone around you…and to yourself?"

"Just who the hell are you! You have no idea what it's like living the life that I do."

"I know more then you think. I'm an out-cast. I don't belong anywhere. And I've learned to embrace that. Do you know why Trunks?" I asked rhetorically. "It's because I know who I am. I'm true to myself. I don't have to answer to anyone. I could change Trunks. I could be like you and everyone else here at this school. But I choose to love myself instead." With that, I turned and walked away. Leaving him to ponder his decisions and his life.


	17. Still in Question

Hey guys. Here's the deal. I know this chapter is short, but it leads into the next chapter. Trust me. I promise the next chapter will be longer. It will deal with most of the party, so it will be very long. At least this chapter is coming out faster then I've been updating lately. I started school this week and that's good news for you guys. Even though I'm taking advanced classes, they're boring. We also have a lot of free time. So I write for you guys. Be happy. I write more in school then I do at home. So the chapters will probably be starting to come out faster. I should have the next chapter up by Friday. That's if everything remains as they have been. They should though. Enough of me blabbering. Again this chapter is not edited.

Chapter 17: Still in Question

_Has your heart ever just started beating really fast? There were so many things that could go wrong and you were more afraid then you had ever been in you life. So many secrets, you didn't know if you would be accepted or not. Your happiness and future depended on their reaction to your past. They would find out sooner or later so why not now, when they would find out from you. Before anyone else got the chance to tell them. But then your moth goes dry, a lump formed in you throat, and you whole world was spinning. You can't speak, and their eyes are on you. Everything comes down to this moment. Everything is still…everything but your heart. You can feel the pounding in you chest…the thunder in your ears. The love of your life turns and walks away. They refuse to accept you. All the pain and hurt of truth knowing this is what you deserved races in and consumes you. After all that beating and pounding you heart did, it finally stops. That moment in time freezes, and you world goes black._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

_(Son, Carina)_

I was dressed in a dark crimson red gown this time. It was made of pure silk, soft to the touch. This dress went past my ankles and barely grazed the floor. The straps went over my shoulders this time, instead of around my arms. There was no back, but a very low cut 'v' neckline that showed some cleavage. I had red matching heels and I knew my feet would be hurting before the food was served. I had red eye shadow, a light blush, and the traditions fire engine red lipstick. I had a choker made of red rubies and matching chandelier earrings. As I looked in my full-length mirror I noticed that I looked older than I was, my early twenties maybe, and I hated it. I also looked more mature, as if I belonged in a place like the party. I didn't want to, but I had no choice.

I sighed and sat on my bed. I had just finished getting ready, make-up, clothes, shoes, and perfume. I was now waiting for Trunks to pick me up. I was in my room and he was supposed to be here any minute. Our parts had arranged it so we had our won limousine tonight. I really hated them for that. It was 6:30 and it took an hour to the party. My parents and Goten had already left. I knew Trunks was going to be here any minute, so I tried to stay clam.

Uub would be at the party, and I knew tonight would be the night I told Trunks about him. What happened and why Uub might be jealous. Even thought I didn't see Trunks yesterday and I didn't go to school today, I still didn't know how or when I would tell him.

With that decided, I heard the front doorbell ring. I knew who it was. Soon…very soon. Trunks would find out and so much was to happen. Would he accept me? Would he throw me away? Would he hate me? Would he still care? Would it mean anything to him?

I silently walked out of my room, down the hall, and down the stairs. I saw him before he saw me. He was handsome, standing in the foyer. He was wearing a traditional black tuxedo that fit him perfectly. His back was facing me, but he slowly turned around. His eyes roamed my body before meeting my eyes. When our eyes held steady, my heart started beating even faster. And, to tell you the truth, I was scared.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Next chapter: **Trunks and Pan have a limo ride to the party. She's acting different and Trunks wants to know why. What will Trunks' reaction be when he meets Uub? Will Uub be jealous? What happened between Pan and Uub to cause such controversy in her relationship with Trunks? And will Trunks accept Pan?


	18. Dinner With a Side of Lime, and Mysterio

Chapter 18: Dinner With a Side of Lime, and Mysterious Figures.

_Have you ever just known it was the end? Life was just so complicated, that you had no idea what was to become of you. You could only hope and pray that it was the end. You didn't want to go through the embarrassment and pain of knowing you or someone you love might be hurt. But what if they hurt because you were gone? If you ended everything and just left it all behind to carry on with your life without them, would they hurt? Wouldn't that be the same thing as staying and hurting? The only difference is that you aren't there to witness the pain. But you know it's there. You know that you were the cause of it, and you may not be able to help anyone… not even yourself._

-_From the Diary of Son, Pan(Son, Carina)_

I sat there in the limousine waiting for the end. I knew it was coming. Tonight was the night that I told him the truth. At least some of it. Maybe all of it. It all depends on where it goes tonight. If he can accept what I've done, then maybe I'll tell him. Maybe he just needs to wait. He may not be ready for the news. If he can't accept me, then he may not be to handle who I am. I just don't think I'd be able to handle that. I was falling for him, and hard. I don't know what I'd do if he couldn't understand, but I'd just have to deal with that when the time comes.

I sat next to Trunks in the limousine. It was only the two of us, and I was tense. His arm was around me and my heart was pounding. I could hear my heartbeat and I was sure he could as well. My mind was on one thing, as I could tell Trunks' was on another. I could feel his hand on my thigh and every minute or so, his hand would go a little further to where it wanted to be. I knew I couldn't allow it, especially after what would happen tonight, but I couldn't find my voice to tell him to stop. Everything he had ever told me as Carina, every last sentence, kiss, and touch would all change after tonight. I knew it would. I tried psyching myself up for this, but my mind wouldn't have it. I tried not thinking about it, and it just worried me more. I was to spend the rest of my life with this man, and within the first week of us 'knowing' each other, he was going to hate me. If that were the case, would I be able to spend the rest of my life with him?

His hand moved a little further up, and I knew what he was expecting tonight. I just didn't know if I could give him what he wanted. I wasn't sure if _I_ wanted to give him what he wanted. I sure as hell wouldn't give in until he knew, understood, and accepted who I was. And that may not happen tonight. I could feel the tears start to swell already. I didn't know when exactly I was going to tell him tonight, but I was concerned with what he would say about it. Would he tell the whole school? Probably not. That would seriously diminish his social class. We didn't need that did we? Not at all.

I didn't know how long we sat in silence, but it was soon broken.

"What's got you so tense?" I looked over to see his eyes on me. They held concern and question in them. It made my heart melt thinking that they may soon hold pain. Could he really see past everything and see the real me? I guess you could call it a split personality when I'm around him. When I'm Pan, that's the side everyone always sees, the clothes, the music, and the attitude. When I'm Carina, that's the side nobody bothers to even get to know; kind, sweet, and gentle. Pan is the way I want to look, but Carina is the way I act. Would Trunks really accept me for that? I really wish he would.

"I'm just fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I knew I was lying and I could tell he didn't exactly believe me. I lowered my head in shame. I didn't want to lie; I just didn't want to tell him just yet.

"Come on, you can tell me," he pleaded with me. I knew I could tell him, and that I'd have to tell him, but that didn't mean I wanted to tell him.

"Not now Trunks." I raised my head as I looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful. Why did he have to act so innocent? I knew he wasn't. After all, he had lied to me so many times this past week. I didn't know if I could take much more. "Later tonight, I promise." He accepted that. I could tell. He smiled at me as he lowered his lips to mine. It was short and sweet. Well, he meant it to be.

I pulled Trunks back just as he pulled away. I loved his lips. They tasted so good. I knew I wanted more, and so did he. He never complained and I knew that if everything went well tonight, I would be his. I knew I would give myself to him. Despite what my uncle Goten wanted, I knew that if Trunks could accept it, then we would be together the rest of our lives.

His lips moved with mine and I felt him lick my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I gladly gave. I opened my mouth to welcome him freely. His tongue was warm inside my mouth, trying to battle for dominance. I gave in easily as I felt his hand touch the part of me he had wanted to touch for so long. The only thing he needed to do was remove the two layer of clothing in his way, my dress and panties (which I wasn't too surprised to find a little wet). He didn't remove either as he began to massage me through the two layers. I moaned when he left my lips to go to my neck. He was sucking so hard and it felt so good. It had been too long since I'd felt this way. I didn't want it to end, but I knew it had to. Or else there would be a mark, and we didn't need that right now. So I hesitantly pulled away.

I took his hand that had massaged the spot between my legs in my own as I lowered my head again, afraid to meet his eyes. I knew why I had stopped it, but he didn't. I wish I could tell him right now. But I wanted this evening to be just right, until I told him of course. I also wanted that to go well, but I knew, I just had a feeling, that it would go wrong.

"What's wrong babe?" Trunks asked while trying to go back to my neck. I quickly pulled away, knowing it shouldn't get started again.

"I said I'd tell you later." I was practically in tears now. I really was falling in love with him. I knew bringing him back to me for another kiss just a moment ago was wrong. I knew how he would have interpreted it as, but I didn't care. I wanted him to kiss me like that again. I didn't know when or if it would happen again, but I didn't care. After tonight, I would either be happy the rest of my life, or alone again. I didn't want that to happen. Trunks gave me something to look forward to. As if there was more than those who hate me, and those who want to use me for my parent's money. There was only one other who made me feel like this, but just barely. He didn't even pale in comparison.

"Are you sure? I mean, what's so important you can't tell me now?"

"I promise I'll tell you. After the party. Please don't ask me again Trunks," I practically begged.

"Alright."

"Thank you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This was the exact place we had been the last time, and it was decorated the same as well. We had gotten to the party about thirty minutes after the little incident in the limo, and instantly we were bombarded with questions, hands to shake, and faces neither of us recognized. Nobody there knew what the party/meeting was called for. They would know soon though. Oh damn, how they would know? All the questions were of what was this for. What was so important that they had to have this formal 'meeting' to know?

Trunks and I had been here for about an hour, dinner was to be served soon, and I still hadn't seen Uub. I knew he was around here somewhere. Maybe he was waiting for the crowds to thin out away from Trunks and I. The announcement was to be made as the toast just before dinner and I knew the crowds would just be getting worse. With congratulations and talks about a wedding would surely make me uncomfortable. Especially if I didn't get to tell Uub myself. I knew it would be much easier if I told him, but if I didn't find him and tell him, he may avoid me the rest of the night, and I may never get to see him again. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Uub was a great friend and he had to realize that, and know what he meant to me.

I was currently dancing with Trunks while desperately looking for Uub. I knew he was around here somewhere. Where, I wasn't exactly sure. I could feel his eyes on me, as if he was stalking his prey. I could always feel it. His eyes boring into me as if all I was, was his dinner. I knew he was here, but I just didn't know where. I had to find him, and fast. Dinner was to be served within the next thirty minutes, and I was dancing around with the one man I had to tell him about.

After the dance I asked Trunks to excuse me. He nodded and said he would go and talk to Goten. I nodded solemnly and walked off, the first time that night we had been separated. I didn't want to be apart from him tonight. I knew that if he didn't accept me, then we may never spend time like this again. But, I also knew that I had to tell Uub before my father ended up telling him, along with the rest of the guests here.

I walked off trying to get a better view of everyone around me. It was hard, but what do you expect with someone as small as me? I looked for him everywhere I could possibly think of. I looked for fifteen minutes and I knew dinner was to be served in another fifteen. I didn't want to eat unless I had told him. But where was he? Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see him.

He stood behind me with his dark tanned skin, and long dark locks tied in the back. He was smiling, but I could tell there was some hesitation. I knew he had been watching me with Trunks, and I knew that he wasn't exactly happy about it, but I knew now was the time.

"Is your bodyguard done following you around?" There was humor in his voice, and I knew that he was trying to not show his jealousy. He was failing miserably. He was never able to hide his emotions from me.

"I've been looking for you."

"Would you like to dance?" He held his hand out to me but I simply took his hand, and let him to an empty room. I couldn't waste time on small talk. I only had a few minutes to tell him, and I needed to hurry.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

We were all gathered around the many dinner tables, all sitting in our own selected seats. The food was being served and the toast was soon to begin. The toast to Trunks and I. I had already gone through this once, but there were a few things different this time then last time.

First of all, this time, Trunks and I weren't descending down the stairs. Second, Trunks and I weren't meeting for the first time. We were both sitting next to each other, our parents and Uncle Goten sharing the table with us. Third, Uub was here. I looked over at him and he wasn't even paying attention to me. He wouldn't even look my way. He said he was fine with it, but I knew what he was really saying. He was saying that he wanted me all to himself. We agreed long ago nothing like this would never happen, so I knew he was trying to keep to that agreement. Maybe he just need some time to himself, to think things through and get used to the idea of Trunks and I.

I was so deep in thought, I hadn't heard the speech my parents made again, but I was brought back to reality when I heard clapping from every person in the room. Trunks then grabbed my hand and stood up from the table, bringing me with him as the spotlight came onto us. Everyone stood as well and I thought I was going to go deaf from the thunderous applause. Trunks brought his arm up and around my waist as he pulled me closer. If possible, they cheered louder. I looked around the room and everyone was smiling…everyone except Uub. He stood applauding, but he had no enthusiasm. I saw the pain in his eyes, and I felt guilt overwhelm me. If only he knew what he was doing to me. I felt bad, but I knew he would get over it. At least I hoped.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dinner had gone fine. The rest of the night I stayed close to Trunks while trying not to smother him. I didn't know how long it would last between us, but I did know that things were about to take off. Not only would I have a mad fiancé to deal with, I also had a jealous admirer following me around everywhere I go. He watched us as we ate, as we danced, and as we conversed with our future employees. He had disappeared that night for about an hour and nobody knew where he went. Not even his father. I tried to talk to him after dinner was over, but he wouldn't act like the friend I once knew. Only after an hour of knowing and already he couldn't look at me. I did my best not to think about it though. Right now I was with Trunks. We were alone, and I needed to tell him.

We were in the maze just outside of the great hall. We were at the very center where there were beautiful flowers everywhere and of every kind. From sunflowers to roses, and from daisies to lilies. There were a few benches here and there, but the main center focus of the maze, was the fountain at the center. The edge on which I sat with Trunks just looking at me.

He held his hand in mine, and I was sure that I was going to cry this time for sure. None of this could be real. Just as my life had some meaning to it, everything was being flipped upside down. If there was a possible way I could go the rest of my life as playing the part of Carina, I would have, but there was no point in it. He would find out sooner or later, and just like Uub, it might as well be from me.

"Trunks?" I asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" He was looking straight at me as asked me that question. I could see love he held for me in his eyes, and hear the sincerity in his voice. It hurt me to know that he was going to leave me. Tonight was the last night I would be with him. But at least I wouldn't be Carina to him anymore. At least he would know that I was Pan.

"Carina, what's wrong?" Carina again! I just couldn't take it anymore. One week and already I was breaking. I honestly didn't think that it was possible to fall in love with him. One week ago I had plans of destroying his life, and now I was about to confess everything to him, praying that he wouldn't leave, a small ray of hope.

I could feel the tears steaming down my face. I knew I couldn't stop them even if I tried. And even though I was about to hurt this man in front of me, he still held concern for me. He took me into his arms as he tried to console me and wipe my tears away. This just made me cry harder.

"What is it babe? What's wrong? Tell me so I can make it better. Please?" He was begging me. Did he really care about me that much? No wonder it hurt so much. I knew I was going to hurt him as well.

"I-I," I tried to say what I had to say, but nothing would come out. A lump had formed in my throat and I was completely paralyzed.

"Just take your time sweetheart." I tried everything I could. I just couldn't. The small circles his hand was making on my lower back was helping and not helping at the same time. It made my muscles relax from the feeling, but they tightened right back from the thought that this was Trunks touching me like this. I realized I had to get it out right away. That was the only way I would be able to do this.

"I love you Trunks." I looked up at him and for a moment there was no reaction, but it soon showed on his face. He smiled a genuine smile, leaned down and brought his lips to mine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That fucking bitch!" the figure cursed. "There is no way in hell I'm going to sit back and watch this." The figure took out a camera and started taking pictures. Picture after picture of the young couple kissing. After finishing off the roll of film, the figure put the camera away and walked away.

"I'm sure these pictures will do just fine to ruin their little rendezvous. Now I just need to know who to show them to, to do the most damage." The figure smirked wickedly and walked away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Trunks and I finally pulled away, we were both breathless. After a minute of the two of us trying to catch our breaths he smiled and looked down at me as I still sat in his lap.

"Is that what's had you so quiet all night? Cause if it is, then you should know that I love you too," Trunks said trying to kiss me again, thinking everything was alright. For the second time that night I had to stop him. Damn, I hated this. I loved him so much.

"No Trunks, that's not what I've been worried about. Well, I mean it was, but only small in comparison to what I have to tell you Trunks."


	19. Leaving True Love

_Have you ever fallen out of love? Is it even possible? Many say that there is only one love in a lifetime. If that is possible, then how can you fall out of love? Is there such a thing, or did we only believe that we were in love? Can life actually be so cruel as to allow our hearts to believe that such a simple yet complicated act such as love can control us? Or is it us we allow to control? To live life with a purpose. That's all love is really for. To make people believe that there is such a thing as love makes others believe that there is something worth living for. That there is something better out there and that they only need to look for it. It is only a reason to get away from what is here. To get away from life, and to run away from what we all fear. Rejection._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan  
(Age 13)_

I sat there by the window looking pitiful. It was raining outside and all I wanted to do was run out there. Get dirty, wipe off all this make-up, get rid of these clothes, high heels, and jewels, and just be myself again. Here I was, away from home, to a business meeting outside of Japan, all because my parents thought it would be best to 'get my face out there'. Well, this is 'there', and 'there', sucks. I was sitting in my hotel room with a black strapless gown on, my hair made up, brown eye shadow and red lipstick. The make-up artists my parents hired said they wanted to go with a natural look. What's really natural is no make-up at all. I'm only thirteen! I'm not supposed to be made up like a little doll my parents could show off to the high class of society.

I've never really had a normal life. With my parents becoming rich all of a sudden, they never had time for me anymore. My mother doesn't cook or clean, my father never smiles or laughs. Hell, he didn't even train with me anymore. The worst part is that he took me away from my grandfather, the one person who still had time to train with me besides my uncle Goten. At first, Goten didn't come. He stayed behind to live with my grandparents but I complained enough and he agreed to come and visit. However, the visit ended up with him moving in with us. He saw how truly boring it was and just how much I hated it. So he's been living with us and training with me. But that doesn't mean I don't miss Grandma and Grandpa. I miss them a lot, but I do call them at least once a week. Sometime we talk for hours without any purpose or point to our conversations. It's like they're my only friends, them and Goten. That's all I really have.

Everyone at school hates me. I don't know why, but I'm almost glad they do. They would only like me if I was like them and I don't want to be like them. They don't know though. They don't know that I'm rich, that my parents own the second largest company in the world, or that both my grandfathers were World Martial Arts Champions. If they did know, then I'd be popular, and I don't want some groupie type whores all over me trying to get my parents money. I don't even want their money. Unfortunately I am the one who gets that inheritance. Which only makes my life more miserable. I can't trust anybody now. I don't want to know what they think will happen when I **really** 'get my face out there.'

My parents know I don't want this, but they also say that I don't have a choice. I guess I really don't, but what I do with the money is what really counts I guess. I don't have to flaunt it like they do. They want me to do that, but I refuse to. This party is just another way to try and convince me to learn to like this life. If only they knew how much I hated it. They know I don't like it, but they don't know how much I despise it. I don't even want to think about the party. I won't know anybody there and that's another reason my parents want me here. They say I should get to know these people because I will be working with them soon. I just really wish I could be back at home in my own room, in my own bed, wearing my own clothes that I like to wear.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I remembered that night perfectly. That was the night I met Uub. That was the night my entire life changed its direction. I didn't know it then and I barely understand it now, but I don't regret what happened between Uub and I. Even now, as I sat alone in my room, crying, I couldn't regret it. What I did made me mature in a way. Everyone says you should wait for the right person; the one you would spend the rest of your life with. I think that's just bullshit. Right now, I know I don't want to spend the rest of my life with Uub. I could still be very happy for the rest of my life with him, but he's just not the one for me. The two of us agreed on that. It took us awhile, but after all the arguments; it just happened that we agreed to stay friends. It took forever to realize that it was just a crush I had on him, but I'm glad I did. I loved Uub then, and even now, as I sat in my room, alone, I still love him. But what him and I did, was one of the reasons I was alone right now, just one of them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I had only been at the party for an hour and I already hated it. I had danced with seven guys, talked with about two-dozen businessmen and women, and I had not gone crazy yet. It was a miracle, but no matter if miracles come true or not, they don't last forever, and mine was about to be pushed. My parents were pushing me to meet every person in this room tonight I was sure of it, but, as I've said before, it wasn't what I wanted. Living a lie isn't exactly my life goal. I was born free, just like my ancestors. I wanted to run, fight, get in trouble, and of course, kick some ass. The life of a Saiyan.

There was nobody here my age. They were all either in their late teens or older...much older. Have you ever had a man older than your father hitting on you? If not them, then their sons. It definitely wasn't what I was looking for tonight. I was sure that they weren't pedophiles, in fact, I was sure they were only trying to get from me what they couldn't get from my parents. I knew this was going to happen. I even told my parents, but they said that it was a good thing. As long as I resisted it, I would do well in the business world.

It wasn't hard to resist their advances. They almost freaked me out a little, but nothing like the feeling I've felt since I had gotten here. As if someone was watching me. I knew a lot of people were, but like someone was boring their eyes into me and stripping my clothing from my body, piece by piece. Like whoever it was, just wanted to see me. Not in a sexual way, but the real me. As if he could see me... the real me. The me underneath all the glamour. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. I knew he or she or whoever it was, was here somewhere. I could feel them following my movements, step by step, breathe for breathe. I knew I wasn't being paranoid; after all, I am a Saiyan.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I remembered that day. It happened so long ago. Three and a half years actually. Not too long, but when you've only lived sixteen years, three and a half is a lot. That was the night I met Uub. The night I made my first real friend. If you could call him that. He was more 'just convenience' to me as I was to him, but we didn't know that at the time. Then, we thought it was real. It didn't take long for us to realize that we were going nowhere in our relationship. Even though we wanted it to be real and knew it wasn't, it still hurt. I knew it would be awhile before I ever met anyone who made me feel that way, or even better. But I did. I really did meet him. But now, as I've said before, I'm alone.

Remembering that night and all the pain that came from it gave me inspiration that, for once, didn't come from Trunks.

Leaving True Love

So much you don't understand,  
So much you don't see.  
I leave you now,  
Forget about me. 

You always give me flowers,  
You always say you care.  
Think again,  
You're never there.

Life is too short,  
To waste my time on you.  
I need to find my heart,  
This is what I must do.

I leave the comfort of my home,  
To enter a world I never knew.  
I can't hold back,  
Even though I still love you.

You can never give me what I need,  
Although I wish you could.  
I can't give up,  
Even though I should

I leave you to your own world now,  
I wallow in self-pity.  
I will love you forever more,  
It's only self-fitting.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey guys. I know I haven't really recognized your reviews or anything like that. I really do appreciate them. The thing is, my laptop had a virus, and for some reason, wouldn't let me access your reviews, however let me get to the reviews on another site. So, now that the virus is gone, I will be thanking you all individually next chapter. But since I cannot do that right now, THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!


	20. First Love

Chapter 20: First Love

_Have you ever cried for no reason? The tears that are there and you have no idea why, there could be so many reasons for your tears and you have no idea which reason you should blame for your pain. Is it really your fault? Couldn't it be someone else's fault for this heart wrenching pain? Maybe it isn't. Maybe it is your own fault. If you blame it on them, maybe you should have been able to see the outcome. You should have been able to see what they would do to you. The pain that they would inflict upon you. Maybe if it is what you deserved for trusting someone, then maybe you shouldn't trust anyone. It would be easier and you wouldn't have to deal with pain. If you just closed yourself off from the world. You would be able to live your life without pain, but alone. Would you be able to live a life alone without pain? Or is a life alone, the truest pain?_

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan  
(Age 13)_

I know you are all dying to know what happened between Uub and I right? Yeah, I know I've put you all through enough torture, but like I've said before, it was a painful experience. I couldn't have gotten through the things I was going through without Uub, even though he was part of the reason I was in pain, he was someone I could confide in. Even though it was hard, and he was trying to force me into something I didn't want, just like my parents, he was just like me. He didn't want this life either, but he was going through with it. He wanted me to be there with him. Although I hated him for it, this was my life. He made me see that for a while. Afterwards, however, it didn't take me long to see that he was wrong. I didn't have to live this life and I didn't have to stay. I could leave and never look back, but to do that I would have to leave my parents. I really hated him for making me so confused. You want to know how? I'll tell you exactly how.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was walking to the lobby, wanting to get some air. I needed to get away form everybody. All those eyes on me… especially 'those' eyes. I didn't even know who they belonged to, and I could feel them follow me. Even now, when I was all alone in this great hall. I could feel him behind me. I could almost hear his breathing. He was getting closer and I stopped. I could feel him stop as well. I turned around, and saw him and I couldn't breathe. He was beautiful. He was tall, handsome, a lot of muscles, but not too much. He had black hair in an almost Mohawk fashion, with tanned skin. I had to catch my breath when I saw him. He was maybe a few years older than me, but that didn't matter… he was perfect. His eyes were the deepest black I had ever seen, deeper even than my own.

I could barely feel my legs, but the little I felt, felt like jello. It scared me. I had never in my entire life felt the way I did at this moment. His eyes boring into me felt like he wasn't just looking at me, but through me. Deep down into the very depths of my soul, and to tell you the truth, it scared me. A lot.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Now I know what you're thinking, the whole instant sparks that leads to mind blowing sex, and we live happily ever after, right? Wrong. There were no sparks, we obviously haven't lived happily ever after, and sex… well, you'll just have to find out. But for now, know this, my life was a living hell. I was willing to do anything just to have someone to talk to that would understand me. Someone who would tell me that it was alright and was willing to share in the pain that I was carrying with me. Uub was that person, and even though life was hard, and we had so much in common, our lives were meant to cross, but our souls weren't meant to be joined for all eternity. He wasn't the one I could love the rest of my life. Yes, I could have been satisfied, but I wouldn't have been happy. I knew, that if I waited, I would have the happiness I so longed for.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I didn't know if I should have been scared or not, and it almost did scare me. The fact that I wasn't scared when most people would have. Then again, most people wouldn't ditch a fancy ball with a guy they had never met before, hell, even spoken a word to. Yes, it's true. We had only 'met' about a half hour ago, and still not a word was spoken. I knew it didn't matter. Words would just ruin the silence. The silence we had both been longing for. We both needed to think, or at least I did.

I needed to get the facts straight. I went against my parents wishes and left the party. Okay, that's one. Two, I met this guy at the party I had never seen before, haven't even spoken to before, and three, I am now in the car with God knows who this person is, going only God knows where. Okay, only three things wrong with tonight. It's been worse… I think.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That was the night my entire life changed, whether for good or for bad, that is for you to decide. I still haven't. My life is ruined and partly from that night. I remember it perfectly. I thought things would get better after that. I was thirteen with an eighteen year-old guy. My parents were rich and nobody would do anything to me unless they wanted to start a huge scandal. You know, those one's you hear about on the television. I had a feeling that things would get better. I mean nothing could go wrong. Right? I don't know if this is the way things are supposed to be, or if I made a huge mistake. As I've said before, I didn't know then, and I don't know now. My 'relationship' with Uub didn't turn out well, and with Trunks, well, what could I say about him. He was perfect, and if he's perfect then the fault must lie in me. All I know is that stories don't always end in happily ever after.

First Love 

Watching from afar.  
Desprately waiting to hold you in my arms.  
I watch the way you walk.  
Listen to the way you talk.  
Dreaming of the day,  
When I'll have my way.  
I'll hold you in my arms.  
Cradle you all night.  
Kiss your tender lips.  
Move across your chest.  
Making sweet love all night and day.  
Just waiting for the day,  
When I'll have my way.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	21. I Thought I Had You, Then I Lost You

**I said I'd update and here it is. Sorry it is soooooo late. But I've already apologized. I guess. Yeah, I've been sick for about three weeks now. Chapter 22 is already done in case you haven't seen it. Um, I will post it soon. Hopefully if I get some reviews. I haven't really gotten much. Um, thank you to those of you that did. I'm too tired right now after my competition to really respond to them. So if you asked a question or something like that, I'll try and answer it next update. Whapter 23 will be Monday at school. Happy days for Pan. Could anyone hear the sarcasm? ****Yeah, as I've said before, I have no life. Pity me. lol. So, yeah, next chapter will be short, but I hope to get it up soon. Faster than I have been updating lately. Umm…yeah, it'll be about as long as my first couple of chapters have been. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Props to my editor for still editing even after all this time. Thanks girl, you haven't let me down yet.**

**WARNING: LEMON/LIME IN THIS CHAPTER. (I don't know if you would consider it a real lemon, but there is a lot of citrus) IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR ARE OFFENDED BY SEXUALL ACTS OF ANY KIND, I ASK YOU NOT TO READ THIS CHAPTER. IF MY STORY GETS DELETED AGAIN, I PROBABLY WON'T WANT TO UPDATE HERE AGAIN. SO, THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE OFFENDED, I ASK YOU NOT READ AND RUIN IF FOR EVERYONE ELSE. THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE.  
**

Chapter 21: I Thought I Had You, Then I Lost You

_Have you ever had everything you ever wanted right there in front of you? It was so close yet so far out of reach. You knew that you could touch, and you could play with it, but you could never actually have it. It would never be yours, but it would always be there to taunt you. Like that one popular girl in school put on this planet to show everyone and to remind them what they don't have. Everything around the people on this planet is spinning, and we start to follow it. We spin and we spin. Like little children that love to spin themselves around on the chairs at their parents' office. When they stop spinning around, trying to follow everything that is going on around them, then try to stand on their own. And just like them, we all fall_

_From the Diary of Son, Pan_  
_(Age 13)  
_  
That night changed my life. You may not believe it, but it's true. Uub was the only one there for me. He understood what it was like to live a life alone. He didn't want to have all these responsibilities on his shoulders, but just like me, he didn't have a choice. But he didn't want to help me. He didn't want to leave with me. He may not have loved me, but at least he was willing to stand by me. It was more than anyone else was willing to do. And I was grateful for that. I was grateful that there was someone who was willing to stay with me through it all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

We had made it to his hotel room without a word spoken between the two of us. I was still confused, and I wanted that sorted out right away. He had escorted me the entire way up to his room, and into it. And now, we were just sitting here, both of us afraid to make the next move. I sat at the edge of his bed, and he sat on the large chair that was just next to the bed. We were staring at each other for what seemed like years, when in fact it could only have been a few minutes. But in our own little world, it didn't matter. Time just seemed to pass us that night.

After a few more minutes of just staring, I couldn't take the silence any more, and was about to say something until he said something first. "My name is Uub."

"My n-name i-is Pan," I stuttered.

"Really, I thought it was Carina?" he asked me.

"My parents just call me Carina. But my real name is Pan." I smirked

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I saw how you were looking at them. And how paranoid you looked. So I figured you'd want out of there."

"Who?"

"Those people."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. I know how that is. When you just get so crowded you just want to leave, but you can't."

"Yeah, but if my parents find out that I'm gone, they'll ground me forever," I started to worry.

"Don't worry about them. If they are like all the others there then they won't notice you missing until it's time to leave, which isn't for another few hours."

"Thank you."

"You've already thanked me," he started to smirk again.

"I know, but I really am thankful," I started to smile. I could tell that Uub was someone I could trust, and right now, that's all I wanted.

"I see."

"So, why did you bring me to your hotel room?" I inquired.

"The only place I could think of to be alone."

"Well, there's the park, my hotel room, the beach is close by."

"No, too many couples at the park and beach. And with that ball, there are camera crews situated everywhere in the city, just hoping to get a scandal. And if I brought a child there, that wouldn't look so well in the papers tomorrow morning. And then you're parents would find out that you ditched that party. For your hotel room, I don't know where that is, and what if someone you know is there? Don't you think they would tell your parents that you were ditching the party?"

"So you've thought just about everything out, except one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm not a child!" I stood and stared for the door, but he was up and after me in no time flat and made it there before I did.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not a child, and I refuse to be treated like one!" I stated.

"You're right. You're not a child," Uub said with a hint of lust in his voice. One that almost frightened me. Almost.

"Wha-" I was cut off as his lips came crashing over mine.

His lips were soft on my own. I don't know how long he kissed me before I started reacting. I didn't push him away like I should have, but right then and there, he was my savior. He took me away from what everyone else had obligated me to do. I felt free and defiant for the first time. And right now, my savior would get whatever it was that he wanted.

His lips had been on mine for God knows how long, when I felt his tongue brush against my lips. I knew he wanted entrance, and that is what I gave him. I opened my mouth and his tongue swam into my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. It didn't take long to realize that I was going to loose this battle. He obviously had more experience in this field than I did. But I knew that I would get him back for that later. It didn't take long for him to have me backed against a wall and his lips on my neck, kissing, biting, nibbling, and sucking. It was a feeling I had never felt before. I felt his hands on my waist, but they didn't stay there for too long. One of his hands started to climb up as his lips started to descend. His lips didn't stop at my neck and started to travel down to my small but humble breasts. They didn't go any lower than the neckline of my dress, but that didn't stop his hands. They traveled higher and higher until they reached their destination. He expertly massaged one breast as I felt a pool of heat in my nether regions. I didn't know exactly what he was thinking, but I did have a good idea. But my mind, at the time could not, or would not, register what he was doing, or how he was making me feel. It was a new experience that I just didn't want to end. Because I knew that when it did, I knew, that no matter what happened here, I would still go back to that party, and I would still go back to the hotel. My hotel. Until then, I would just enjoy myself, and the little freedom I was offered.

Long before I knew it, I was lying on the bed, with Uub on top of me. He was handsome, I'll give him that, but I knew that I didn't love him. I knew that he wasn't for me. But with the way he was making me feel, it didn't matter.

His lips were on mine again, and his tongue in my mouth. The arm that had stayed on my waist this whole time was now up my dress, stroking that part of me. The part I had heard felt so good, but had never known just how good. This was the first time that anyone was touching me like this, and it felt good. I could feel myself getting wet, and I knew that I just wanted to let go. To give into these new emotions. I was afraid, but I knew that Uub would be there for me. And so, I gave in. I was kissing him back with all the pent up feelings that I had. All the anger and all rage I had towards my parents were coming out at full swing, and Uub was taking it all. Every feeling I had ever felt he was taking from me, and all he left, was this feeling of freedom.

I sat up as he pulled my dress over my head, leaving me practically naked, save for my undergarments, but it didn't take long for those to come off too. I lay before him, completely naked, not moving, and barely breathing, small ragged breaths. He just laid on top of me as time passed us but he didn't stay still. His hand had lowered again to rub that one area that could make my entire body hot. I started moaning again, but this time, I wasn't in control of my body. My hips were grinding into him, involuntarily, and my fingers were tracing down his chest, and tugging on his shirt. He quickly removed his vest and shirt and I stared in awe of his muscles. They were huge, and I didn't even need to feel them to know how smooth they were. I could just see it, but that didn't mean I didn't want to feel them. So I did. I put my hands over his chest and ran them all the way down. I could feel them contracting under my touch and I could here him sigh as my hands got lower and lower to the top of his pants.

I carefully started tugging on his pants, letting him know that I wanted them off, or at least my body wanted them off. It didn't take long for him to realize that. He sat up and stayed there while slowly taking his pants and boxers off. I had never seen a man naked before, but this was almost too much. I saw more of his muscles that were just begging to be touched. But that wasn't all I saw. His manhood stood slightly erect and it was getting harder by the minute. I knew I couldn't just stay still, so, slowly sitting up, I reached for him and held him in my hands. I heard him moan as I began to stroke his long member. I knew instantly, that this was going to feel good. That he wouldn't let me feel pain for long.

I lay before him, not knowing what he was thinking, or what was going through his head. Here I was, thirteen years old, and naked, before this man who I met only an hour ago. He was arrogant and egotistical, but I could see it in his eyes just how much he cared for me. Living in a world where all emotions are masked, all I could see was trust and concern. All else was a mystery. Trust and concern was all I needed, to know that I was safe and everything would be all right.

"Pan, tell me the truth," he whispered in my ear, gaining my complete attention. I simply nodded not being able to find my voice. "Do you love me?"

It took my breath away. I looked into his eyes to see what he was feeling. I didn't see love, and even if I did, I would not be able to recognize it. I didn't know what love was, and honestly, I didn't know if I ever could. But this man, this savior of mine wanted the truth, so that was what I gave him. And so, I looked him in the eyes and said what had to be said.

"I don't even know you. But I know what my body wants."

"Your body?"

"Yes, my body. I'm young and naïve. I don't know what love is because I have never felt it. So, I cannot say that I love you. But that isn't stopping my body from telling me what it craves."

"And what is it that your body craves?" he asked with a hint of humor.

"You." One simple word. One word, and one moment in time that can bring my body to the high it wanted.

"Your body wants me, but what do you want?" he asked as his hand traveled down to caress the little peril at my center, that made my body spasm and my voice involuntarily moan. This was not anything I had ever done before with another, but, only a few times with myself. I remembered what that pleasure felt like and knew he would give me that and so much more. I knew what I wanted, but didn't know if he was willing to give it to me.

"What I want is someone who understands and won't leave me."

"What if I cannot love you?"

"I never said I wanted someone to love me, just someone who understands and won't leave. I don't care what else they do…what else you do. I already know you understand.

You've already proven that. Just tell me that you won't leave me."

"Carina…" Uub started, but could not finish. I could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes, afraid to hurt me. But I didn't care what happened in the future, all that mattered to me at that moment was then and there.

"Tell me now, that you won't leave me, and you can do as you like…with me…to me."

"Oh, kami." I began moaning again. The pleasure was getting intense, and I knew I couldn't last much longer. I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I sat-up and rolled him over so that I was on top. I could tell that he was a little surprised, and I used that to my advantage. I kissed his neck and slowly traveled down his chest sucking on one of his nipples for a brief moment as I continued my journey farther down to his belly and even lower to the patch of hair just above his manhood. I could hear and feel his sharp intake of breath as I paused just above it. No longer kissing, no longer licking. Just staring down on it, panting, hot breath onto in shaft. It wasn't small, in fact, it was quite large. I took it all in with my eyes. I had never done this before, but I knew what I was supposed to do, and that was what he wanted me to do. But I wouldn't, not until he told me that he wouldn't leave me. Until he promised to be the one man that would stick by me through this hell that called itself life.

I lowered my head, not taking him in, but slowly, gently, kissing the tip that was protruding straight into the air.

"Oh Pan, yesssss. Please, baby. Please." He was begging me. He needed me. I had done this to him, and I felt somewhat proud to know that I could register such an action from him. A small, simple gesture, and he was ready for me. And I was ready for him. He knew that, but I needed to know.

"Stay by me. I need you to stay with me. For as long as I need you." I said in between kisses that I showered all over his manhood, going up and down his shaft, as I brought one of my hands up to slowly massage his balls. "Please," now I was the one begging. My Saiyan pride told me to not do what I was doing, but I didn't care. At that moment, I knew, that if he were to promise me, he would keep that promise. And that was all the reassurance I needed.

After finally kissing him over every part of him, I finally kissed the one part I knew he wanted me to kiss most of all. I kissed his tip and slightly, almost unnoticeable, but he noticed it, I took the smallest amount of him into my mouth. And that was when I knew, he would never leave me. "Yes! Damnit, yes!" He was almost screaming at his point and I was glad that the walls in his hotel were not thin or else the neighbors would have definitely heard.

He launched himself on me, rolling me over so that he had dominance again. This time he would keep that dominance, and I would allow him to have his way with me in any way he liked. He was the one man that had promised to never leave me. I didn't care how long I had known him. A few minutes, a few hours, or my entire life. It didn't matter to me. Because he was mine. We did not love each other, and that much was for sure, but that night, and many nights after we were more than just friends.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I did go back to the party that night. Uub had stayed by my side for the remainder of the night, and just as he said, my parents didn't even notice that I had left. They never asked me how my night went, or if I had met any interesting people. It didn't matter. I had Uub. I knew that I would always be able to depend on him. I had gone to many parties and meetings afterwards, and Uub was almost always there. Sure, we had sex a few more times…okay, many more times. But we did agree that we didn't love each other. I had him to lean on and he had me to relieve himself. It's not as if he was taking advantage of me. He may have our first night together, but that had changed. There were a few times when I wanted to be something more with him. But I knew it would not last. Sex just felt good, and he was someone I could depend on. In the end, we both knew that it wasn't meant to be. So we decided to keep our friendship as just that. Friends. It didn't take long for Goten to realize what was going on between us. He didn't like it, but he promised to keep his mouth shut as long as I promised not to do anything to big. Like not use a condom. I agreed, and Goten still got to threaten Uub. I didn't care, and neither did Uub. The two of us had someone to lean on that was just like the other. And I was thankful. But now, I'm not so sure if I should be thankful or not. But I do know that if everything doesn't work out between Trunks and me, I'll still have Uub to lean on.

And that's what happened. It took twenty-one chapters, but you finally know what happened to me. My life in a whole was centered around that moment for so long. Or at least it did. Until I met Trunks. The real Trunks. And now that my life is centered around Trunks, it's gone crashing to the ground. If there was anything I could have done to make Trunks see that I really do love him, then I would. But, I have a feeling that it just might not work out the way I had planned.

The Cry of A Broken Heart

"You can cry a river,  
Or just a tear.  
No one will see,  
Because he's not here.

Try as you might,  
To make him see.  
Always saying,  
'If only he could love me.'

Try and try,  
He's with another.  
Even though you know,  
There is no other.

Just move on,  
There's nothing you can do."  
I tell myself this,   
Every time you say we're through.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks again for reading and please review. You're reviews help me write. (Motivation is the key to success)

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict: Yeah, I love a challenge. So, I'm writing chapter 22 and it is almost done. Thanks for the happy birthday though. I feel loved right now. I really need that. I'm still feeling sick. I'm glad you're still reviewing. Not many people are, but thanks for sticking with me through my time of blackouts.

Bebex2xsweet: No, this is the exact same story. I haven't even touched the chapters or even edited them. And I don't know where it says complete. I've said a few times that it's almost complete. That might be what you're thinking. Anywayz, thanks for sticking with me.

Kaci: I don't know why I didn't put up all the chapters. Maybe because that might be boring. But I am posting them up at least five at a time. I think. I'm confused. Sorry, this happens often. (shhh, don't tell anyone but, I'm blond. And not one of those fake blonds either.) Anywayz, I'm glad you like my story. And thank you for reviewing.

nan de mo chibi otoko: Thank you so much for your help. You have helped me sooooo much with this story. I would not be as far along as I am if it weren't for you. I hope you're still reading this and get this thanks. And thank you for all of your reviews.

Sweezer: Glad you want to know what's gonna happen. But you have to wait six months just like everyone else. lol jk. It was only like what, three? Yeah, sorry about the wait. I call it my blackout period in time.

Ladybugg12342004: Yeah, she dug herself into a pretty big hole. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you are still reading this. Thanks again, and I'm glad you like the story.

Jewel: Thanks for reviewing. I can tell you like the story. Sorry it took so long for an update. Life sucks, what can I say. But I'm glad that you like the story.


	22. Calling for Me

**Chapter 22: Calling for Me**

_Have you ever felt lost? Almost empty inside? As if a part of you were missing that you swore you didn't have. A part of yourself that you didn't have and didn't need before you fell. Just before you fell in love. But when you did fall in love, it became a part of you... and now that it's gone, it took everything that was inside of you. Everything that you locked away from the world. All your deepest, darkest secrets are gone yet still there, this time, visible for all to see. All who look could see your fears…your desires…and your past. Who you really are, and because of this, they see more fear. You could no longer hide from the pain and the loss of not only your love, but also the You, you lost so long ago. The tears that you hide can no longer stay hidden. Standing with your love gave you the strength to stand alone. And you realize that you are not lost…but found. _

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

_(Son, Carina) _

It had been so long since that night, I could never forget it. No matter how hard I tried. I couldn't fix it, or make it better. I was stuck with the way things were. I knew I needed to talk to Trunks, but I knew he was still pretty mad. After what I had done to him, I couldn't blame him. I figured it was the best right now. Just give him some time to cool off and think things through. I knew things would change. Okay, so I didn't. I hoped they would. I hoped that he would understand what I was trying to do. To understand me, and understand why I did what I did.

But it wasn't as if he was innocent in the whole thing. He lied to me about Marron. He said he didn't have a girlfriend. He lied to me about that. I don't know if he realized it yet, that he had lied to me, but then again, he was too upset right now. He might remember that he wasn't telling the truth when he calms down. But I knew he wasn't telling the truth, he didn't know I was lying. I guess there was a difference, but not much. We both lied, and we both deserved what we got. But that doesn't mean I don't regret it. I don't know if he regrets it. He probably doesn't. He's probably happy that he found out. But he said he was in love with me. No, not me, Carina.

I quietly stood up from my desk and walked to my bed. I laid down on it, hoping to figure something out. How was I going to talk to him tomorrow? Was he even going to be at school? Maybe I should call him. All these questions but no answers. I told him because I didn't want him to hate me, but I guess that I ruined that didn't I? My life isn't exactly going my way right now. Then again, when is ever going my way?

"When Trunks came into my life," I reminded myself allowed. "Even though I hated the thought of even being in the same room as him, the thought of marrying him started to sound like a good idea. Now it's just a distant memory. His lips on mine, his arms around me." I put my arms around me as I felt a sudden chill come over my body. But I knew, that one warmth would be able to stop this chill. His. Trunks'. But he wanted me to change. To be like him. And for him to be like all of the other fashionable people, with their nose in the air not even bothering to pay the lower class a glance or a nod. That's not who I was. That's not who I wanted to be.

I know that everything happens for a reason, but that doesn't mean that they are always explained or understood. The butterfly effect I suppose. One small thing can lead to something big. How could all this heartache lead to something greater? Something awe-inspiring, that just takes your breath away. It couldn't be helped I guess, heartbreak just follows me I suppose.

Calling For Me

Tears of blood

Pain of truth.

Calling for me

While I hide from you.

Truth be told

A massacre of lies.

Calling for me

Hurting while I hide.

Pain in my heart

As I hear from you.

Calling for me

Not knowing what to do.

Blind to the world

You see not a thing.

Calling for me

We float on wings.

Pointless journey

No blood in my veins.

Calling for me

Ambition dying in vain.

No longer seeking

The end has come.

Calling for me

Look for me above.


	23. Love Lost to Understanding

**I started answering reviews, but now they're at home and I can't do it from school. Yeah, I'm at school right now. So, I'll post them later. Maybe later today or this weekend. In case you have missed it, this is chapter 23. Not chapter 22. So, yeah. Chapter 22 is a lemony limey thing. So, it's not on this site. It's at www. mediaminer .org. I'm under the same screen name and everything else. So, yeah. Summer is coming up, so I'm hoping that updates will be faster thanthey have been. I apologize for how slow they have been this school year. I'm hoping to finish the story this summer, but summer is only two months for my school this year. They want to change our schedule so we start school earlier and end earlier. Joy for us.**

**Again, sorry for the slow updates and I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 23: Love Lost to Understanding

_Have your eyes ever just opened up to the world around you? You realize how hurtful life really is. That you cannot act like the little child you always are, but that you need to change. It is time to grow-up and live life the way it was intended to live. Day to day acting as if you are fully grow, an adult that you were never meant to be. Living a life you were never meant to live. A life of tears, disappointment, and pain. Suffering. It's a part of life no one cares to accept, but one day every one does come to terms with it. That human beings loose and their hearts are broken. They say that a day comes when a girls eyes just open, and she sees the world anew. But what if you had to see it from another's eyes?_

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

_(Son, Carina)_

The next day at school was horrible. Well, actually, that was my prediction of what was going to happen. To tell you the truth, I haven't even made it to school. I was still at home, afraid of what to do. I was ready for school. At least I had done that. But getting from my house to my car was another adventure. I knew that once I did I would have to go. I was afraid. For the second time in my life I was truly afraid. The other when I was waiting for Trunks to speak after I had told him the truth. His silence really killed me. But now, it was my own that was killing me. I knew there was only one thing to do. Slowly, I reminded myself. Little by little. One step at a time. He may not even be at school. He may have stayed home today. Too ashamed of me. Maybe even of himself. Admitting he loved someone like me. Loved? Why him? Him of all people had to be perfect. And him of all people had to be ashamed of me. This, I reminded myself, was why I never trusted anyone but a select few. And now, I was sure I didn't even want them to be near me. Maybe I should just stay home. Then I won't see him for sure. I wasn't sure if I wanted that.

'Nothing I can do now,' I thought to myself as I finally sat down in my old, rusted car. I put the key in the ignition and started the engine. I pulled out of the garage and out of the driveway, making my way slowly to school afraid of what was to come.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I walked from my car to the front of the school slowly. As always, there were eyes on me. Watching me, waiting for me to screw up so they could laugh. And I knew that if I didn't trip, or drop my things, then someone would make sure that there was a laugh I could produce from everyone. But that didn't matter right now. That wasn't even on my mind. I knew someone would come and say something to me soon, but I didn't care. I tried to focus my eyes, looking for one thing. One person to be more specific. Hoping against hope that he was here, and yet, part of me would be happy if he wasn't.

I silently made it to my locker and put my books away, keeping only the few I would need for my morning classes. Knowing that I would see Trunks soon. He was in my first class, and I didn't really expect to see him before then, if he was here that is. But luck just wasn't on my side. I looked to my left and saw a sight that made me cringe. Trunks had his arm around Marron, following her like a lost puppy. And unfortunately for the both Trunks and I, she was walking towards me. I could see his hesitation before she was even ten yards away from me. He knew who I was, and the memories of that night came back to me.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_When Trunks and I finally pulled away, we were both breathless. After a minute of the two of us trying to catch our breaths he smiled and looked down at me as I still sat in his lap._

"_Is that what's had you so quiet all night? Cause if it is, then you should know that I love you too," Trunks said trying to kiss me again, thinking everything was alright. For the second time that night I had to stop him. Damn, I hated this. I loved him so much._

"_No Trunks, that's not what I've been worried about. Well, I mean it was, but only small in comparison to what I have to tell you Trunks."_

_I was scared. My entire body was shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. I didn't even know if it was cold, I couldn't feel anything at that moment. I was about to lay my heart on the line, for the first time in my life, and everything, all of my instincts, human and saiyan, told me not to do what I was about to do. Reveal a weakness. My hatred, my confusion, and all the secrets I kept inside for the longest time. From him, and from myself. "I love you Trunks."_

"_I love you too Carina," Trunks looked at me in question. "I just told you I love you." His words hurt me. "I know it's a little shocking, I mean," They hurt so much. Here I was about to break his heart and…" I've never said I loved anyone before…"_

"_SHUT-UP!" I couldn't take it anymore. He had never said he loved anyone. The whole time, I was looking him in the eyes, and I could not find one hint of him lying to me. He truly did love me. Maybe I didn't really love him. Hurting him like this. Maybe I deserved whatever pain he decided to give me. He had faith in me, I could see that. He trusted me with his heart, and only moments after his confession, I was going to leave it up to him to decide what was going to happen. Was I truly that coldhearted? Maybe there was a reason why I was suffering these last few years. Maybe some god knew I was going to hurt him, and decided that this pain was nothing in comparison to what he would go through. The betrayal that would surely endow his being would be enough to consume his soul. And all because of me._

"_I'm not who you think I am." I said, trying to will my voice to speak. That was the only thing able to come out of my mouth. If only I didn't have to tell him. But he would find out sooner or later. And I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already have. Waiting longer will just be more painful…for both of us._

"_What are you talking about?" Trunks asked as his arms grew tighter around my waist. He stared into my eyes. Not a glance, and not just paying mild attention. He was staring into them, as if they were his lifeline. "I know exactly who you are. You're my fiancé. The love of my life."_

_Tears streaked down my face as he said this. I knew he meant it. And this is what killed me. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and slowly brought my arms around myself. Begging the voices inside my head to stop. One telling me yes, the other telling me no. I didn't need this. I was hurting enough as it was._

"_Carina, what's wrong?" he asked me. Hurting me more and more every time he used that name. "Carina?" I knew he didn't meant to hurt me, but he was. "Carina, what's wrong, please tell me." Just great, he was begging me now. He was really worried about me. What was I to do? I couldn't take it, him calling me by that name. It wasn't my name. It wasn't who I was. It was who he wanted me to be. I couldn't be that anymore._

"_Carina?" he practically begged. No more! No more! No more! No more! No more! "Carina?" I could hear the tension in his voice. Just making the guilt in me grow. His voice was a trigger to my emotions and he was setting them off. If only he would stop. "Carina?" I could see the tears, the power of his eyes. I just couldn't take it anymore. "Carina!" he was gripping me harder and I burst!_

"_Stop it!" I almost shouted. "Stop calling me that." I was breathing hard. I wanted to tell him but my voice was caught in my throat._

"_What should I call you then?" Trunks asked again confused. I could tell that he was just getting more and more worried._

"_Anything…anything but Carina," I choked out._

"_Why don't you want me to call you Carina?"_

"_Because that's not who I am. I'm tired of everyone wanting me to be Carina. That's not who I am and that's not who I want to be," I whispered burying my face into the crook of his neck, desperately trying to hide my face from him. I began crying and my body started to convulse. I knew what his next question would be, but I didn't want to answer it. But I knew I had to, and I knew I wanted to know what he would say. I needed to know what his reaction would be. When I began to calm down, for his sake at least, I stood up. Trunks stood with me and wrapped his arms around me. I looked in his eyes, and then he asked the question I was afraid to answer._

"_Then who are you?" Four words. The answer to these four words sealed my fate. The answer he was seeking, yet not seeking, passed through my lips somehow, and his entire expression changed. First to confusion, then realization, stunned, then to one of hurt, betrayal, and finally hate._

"_Pan. Just call me Pan." His reaction told me everything that I would need to know. That it was over between us, and that he didn't want anything to do with me, and with that, he turned and slowly walked away from me. And out of my life._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

For so long, all of my readers wanted to know what happened to Trunks and I. These are the events of my life. My diary, my life, my future, and I see now that my future is empty. I had everything set out in my mind. He would accept me, we would get married, and we would live happily ever after. My mind was so set on this thought that, I didn't see the truth of what the consequences could be. This is my life, this is my pain, and I thought I was in complete bliss. But it was John Milton that said, "The mind is its own place, and in itself, can make heaven of Hell, and a hell of Heaven." And after my experience, I came to the conclusion that Trunks was my Hell.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. From Understanding to Realization

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. Many of you asked if the last chapter was the last. No it wasn't, as obvious from this next chapter. There are still many things that need to be wrapped up. I know this chapter is very short, but at least it got out earlier than the last ones. It's been done since Monday, but I haven't been in the mood to put it up. I'm still not in the mood, but I'm bored, depressed, and pushing off my essay that is again due tomorrow. A three page paper on a topic of my choice. I chose, With the recent talk of HIV's, why is the epidemic spreading faster instead of slowing down? Yeah, I know it kind of sucks. But it's something I'm interested in, so why not. I've taken two days off of school, and I don't plan on going tomorrow. I don't want to, but then again, I have too. I'm failing three classes. I don't exactly have a choice. I'm gonna try and get the next chapter out soon. It will also be very short, but also very, VERY important. And again I'm just blabbering. My talk is usually longer than the chapter. I know. But umm, yeah. I've got a few more chapters left. And you guys will know when it is done. There will be two words in BIG BOLD PRINT at the end of the chapter that says THE END. So you'll know.**

**For those of you who have wanted to read the unedited version of my story but could not find the site, it is now in my profile.**

**I'd also like to thank my editor for editing this chapter. Thanks. **

Chapter 24: From Understanding to Realization

_Have you ever loved someone? Loved someone so much, you were willing to die for them. To die has always been an adventure which many generations were fortunate to see. They could not live through it, but their souls could see it and feel it. But for some, it is only pain. Pain in which there is no escape from. Many have felt it, but few when they are alive. The only pain that could even compare to that of a broken heart. It's painful, but it is the only way to understand true torture. The pain that which envelopes a body can never be forgotten. But it is what we need to succeed as well as to live. Love is the key to understanding. But pain is the doorknob which opens the door._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

_(Son, Carina)_

Yeah, they were coming my way. And I saw the hesitation in him. Truth be told, I was a little hesitant too. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face him quite yet, but it didn't look as if I had a choice. I tried to make my way from my locker to my class without being spotted, but I knew Marron and her clique had already seen me. Trunks was walking my way with her and he was staring at me. He had the look in his eyes of betrayal when he looked at me. As if I had broken his heart. In truth I probably did. But he wasn't so innocent himself. He lied to me, thinking I would believe him. Thinking he would get away with it. But I knew all along, and he probably didn't realize it.

"The fucking whore," Marron's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Better to be a fucking whore than a fucking slut," I said sarcastically with an awkwardly calm demeanor.

"And why is that?" Marron asked, playing this game I had set out.

"Because at least I get paid for what it," I replied having won the spat. Marron just pushed me out of her way into my locker. I could see the look in his eye. Apologetic, wanting, and sorrow. But that was soon replaced with anger and hatred. I felt my heart skip a beat. Marron than grabbed Trunks by the arm and dragged him away. I hoped I would get a chance to talk to him in my first period class. Just then I heard the bell ring, and I slowly made my way to class.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Trunks was sitting in his seat, face down by the time I got there. I knew why his head was down, he didn't want to speak to me. He was ashamed of me, but I had to try. I knew, he may not want to listen, but I was hoping he would at least give me a chance to explain. I sat next to him and I could tell he knew I was there. He turned his head with his back to me. I knew I had to say something. I looked around and saw that no one was paying attention to us, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm sorry." I saw him flinch. He wasn't expecting that. But he made no other motion that he heard me. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I really hadn't, but I needed him to know that. The late bell rang and the teacher started taking roll call. So I decided to pass him a note. I quickly wrote it and placed it on his desk. I saw him open it and read

'Will you please just talk to me?'

And he answered, 'No.'

'Give me a chance to explain.'

'Why should I? You lied to me.'

I felt angered by this. He had lied to me as well, and he thought he was the only one that was hurt. 'You lied to me too. You said you didn't have a girlfriend. And even though you lied to me, I still love you.'

I could see the realization come over his face. 'You knew. And besides, I had reason. What was I supposed to tell my 'fiancee,' I'll marry you, but I have a girlfriend?' I don't know many girls who would go along with that.'

'I would have gone along with the truth! Then maybe I would have been truthful as well.'

'I don't care Pan. I can't love you'

'You can't love Pan? Or you can't love Carina?'

Trunks didn't respond. And I knew then what his answer was. And I knew then what I would have to do.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that day…

A young blond was walking to her locker to drop off the books she didn't need for her homework, and to pick up the ones she did. When she opened her locker, out fell an envelope onto the floor. She picked it up and saw that it had her name on it. When she opened the envelope what she saw made her heart skip a beat. There she saw pictures of her boyfriend kissing another woman.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far:

LauraNeatO

bebex2xsweet

kagomewannabe2008

Nicole

beautiful crimson

perception

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict

arkhato

SabyChan1

Kaci

AngelofHell

Blood-In-The-Stars

Sassy

Saiyangurl aka GH

bmrdbgt

Shigatsu87

Sierra Potter-Malfoy

pothemunchkin

Killer of all Hentai's.BWAHA

superSayingirl

Dark Witch Pan

Forgotten Beauty

brokendreamssweetsurrender

professionaldooropener

tugger88

ssjRaina

sam

nandemochibiotoko

ladybugg12342004

sweezer

Kit cat

**Thank you all so very much. I'd also like to thank everyone that reviewed whose name I no longer have. And if I accidentally missed you. Thank you as well. When I read you're guys' reviews saying I was your favorite author or one of them, I almost cried. Literally. I'm really depressed right now, and you guys are really making me happy with the reviews. Thanks again.**


	25. Never Crossed My Mind: An Opposite Point

**Dark Witch Pan, you wanted it, you got it. This chapter is from Trunks' point-of-view.**

Chapter 25: Never Crossed My Mind: An Opposite Point-of-View

_Have you ever had mixed feelings? So strong you don't know what you really want. Your thoughts, and your real thoughts get mixed up, and you don't know which ones are real, and which ones are other voices. Scared out of your mind, you forget to listen to the voices, and you don't think before you speak. And this voice that is brought out by anger and hate, leads to the worst mistake of your life. Loosing the one you love. Your pride itself, your worst enemy. You lost all that made you happy because of it, and it refuses to let you get it back. But it was worth it wasn't it? Pride is all you have in the end. Isn't it?_

_-From the Journal of Trunks Briefs_

Pan had hurt me... or Carina. Whatever her name was. I don't know. She had confused me. She really had. I thought I loved Carina. But finding out she was Pan. I couldn't love Pan. She was too rebellious. She was just plain weird. She wasn't like anyone else. And not in the good way. She never paid attention to anyone. Pan ,or Carina, cannot go through life the way she is. Especially not if she is going to run Son Corp. one day. I accepted my responsibility long ago, and it wasn't fair that she hadn't yet. She may not care, but she has to.

I was in my room, trying to think this all over. What she had said, or written to be exact, was true. I had lied to her. But she had set me up. She knew what she was doing from the very beginning. I had no idea who she was, but I should have. Her eyes alone could give that away. I knew I'd recognized them from somewhere. They were beautiful. I did have to admit that. But that was about as much as I was going to admit. I would never admit how good her body felt under mine, or how lost I would get when we kissed. No, I couldn't admit it. Because it wasn't true. Or, at least, that's what I was trying to convince myself of.

I had thought that Carina was the girl for me. She was perfect. Funny, smart, and high class without being stuck-up. We had a lot in common. I even started thinking that my mother knew what she was doing when she had made this arrangement. I thought Carina was good for me. That she just might be the one. That being married to her the rest of my life would be heaven… because I thought she was heaven sent. I thought that she was my life, that this was it. After high school, we could get married, and live happily ever after. Maybe even start a family. But not with Pan. I mean, Pan's, well, Pan. Let's face it, she wasn't exactly queen of the ball. It wouldn't look right for me to date her. My image would be ruined. I always hated the image that was expected of me, but Pan never conformed to that. She was who she was, and, maybe I am jealous, but it doesn't matter.

This was an arrangement, but there was no way I could go through with this. I could not spend the rest of my life married to someone so different. Pan and I have nothing in common. Carina and I do. But not Pan. She was too wild and too impulsive. How could I be married to a girl like that? It wouldn't work. We were from completely different worlds.

I had to think. There had to be a way to get out of this. This marriage just was not in the best interest of my future, or the future of Capsule Corp. There had to be a way…anything! Even the slightest ray of hope. Anything but this marriage. If Pan were to take over Son Corp. one day, and I were to take over Capsule Corp. then there might just be some hope after all. If I could sneak this by mother, I knew father wouldn't mind, then all I have to do is have Pan agree to it. She'll get over it. It's not like she really loved me anyways. The whole act of hers got old really fast. So I knew what I had to do. And I headed downstairs to find my parents.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I found my parents a few minutes later in one of the labs. Arguing as always. Probably over something my dad broke again. I didn't know and I didn't care. I had to convince them somehow. My dad was easy to convince. He didn't want me having an arranged marriage in the first place.

"Mom, Dad?" I interrupted my mother's yelling.

"What is it Trunks?" my mother asked exasperated. She looked tired, as if she hadn't had sleep in days. She probably hadn't. My father just stared at me, angry that I had interrupted their little brawl. From the looks on his face, he thought that he was going to win. After all these years, he still thinks he can over come mother.

"I want to talk to you both about Carina." I looked them both in the eyes. Both of them questioning if this was a good thing or a bad thing. "I don't want to marry her."

"I'm sorry Trunks, but that is not an option," my mother said, acting as if she had said it a thousand times. She probably had. "This is a business arrangement. You cannot get out of it."

I knew my mother was going to say this, but I had a plan. "What if Carina and I just agreed to merge the companies? You know, sign a contract, make it legit, but no marriage. Wouldn't that work just as well without messing up my life?" That was my plan. I thought it was genius. Actually, anyone could have thought of it, but it was the fact that I did, that made me feel as if this was actually going to work. I saw my mother looking at me in shock. As if she didn't believe I had come up with this idea on my own. What she said next made me realize it wasn't a look of shock as to my plan, it was to what else I had said.

"Messing up your life?" my mother said. She slowly began to shake her head in disbelief. "Trunks, Carina is the perfect girl for you," she said, trying to make me understand.

"Damn it woman. If he doesn't want to marry a stranger, I don't see why he should have to." I knew my father would be on my side. He rarely stood up for me, but this time was the most critical of all.

"Vegita how can you say that!" she started screaming again. "The reason the Sons and I have had them spending so much time together is so that they won't be strangers. They are a perfect match."

"Mother!" I all but screamed. "I don't love her. And I never will. How can you say that we are the perfect match? We have nothing in common, she is immature, and she doesn't even want to run a world wide corporation. We come from completely different worlds!"

My mother started laughing. This was it. She had finally lost it. She was going into hysterics, grabbing her stomach, her hand over her mouth to try and keep her laughing fit in.

"What's so funny? The fact that you love to see me squirm, or the fact that I'm going to be unhappy the rest of my life?" I was screaming by now. At this my mother's laughing had calmed down, and she was back to her normal self. My father was looking at her with equal question in his eyes. Neither of us knew what was going on, but I had a feeling that we were about to find out.

"Trunks…" my mother started, staring at me in disbelief. "you have more in common with Carina than you think."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking over at my father, I could tell that he wanted to know the same thing.

"Trunks I love you. You are my first born, and my only son. I would never want to see you unhappy. I know that you love Carina, and I know that she loves you too. Give it some time. Trust me. I love you more than all the money in the world. I would gladly give up Capsule Corp. for your happiness. This isn't just a business deal that I made with Gohan and Videl. I made this arrangement because I knew that it would work out for the both of you."

"It won't work out. Trust me. As I said, we are from different worlds."

"No Trunks, you aren't. In fact, you are both from the same worlds," my mother said I all seriousness.

"How come I have a feeling that you aren't talking about interest or social classes?" I asked skeptically.

"That's because I'm not. You are both Saiyans." I looked at my mother, hoping to find some lie behind her eyes, but only finding truth. I looked over at my father, seeing the shock on his face. I could tell, he didn't know anything about this either.

"Pan, a Saiyan?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**I would really like to thank all of my reviewers. You really helped me right this right now. Depression is for the most part over. I had a reason for being depressed, its still caring on a little, but I am feeling a lot better. I would like to thank you all for your concerns. It really helped me get through it. School is over in a week and I'll be able to write a lot more. For the most part. I'm taking five classes this summer. Two summer school courses, and three college courses. They are very easy though. So I should have a lot of time on my hands. When I'm not in class of course. I had a lot of unexpected reviews. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed because they really mean a lot to me. Thanks again everyone. This story is almost over, and I'm glad that it's still going strong.**

**Another thing. If any of you are on myspace, go ahead and look me up. I feel lonely on there. lol. Just type in my name which you can find in my profile, or you can type in my display name which is The Angel of Death Unbalanced. That's what it is right now. So, yeah…lol.**

**One last thing, I am trying to think of a sequel to this story. I have an idea, but it is very clichéd. Umm…yeah. I got a lot of reviews for this story saying that it was very original, but what I have in mind isn't. Let me know what you think. It's not very clichéd, but slightly. For now it's all I have, but tell me if you still want something original. I'll try and think of something else. I do want something else, but if you want that, I'll need to have an epiphany…or something. **

**Again, much love ya'll. Laterz.**


	26. Goodbye to You, Song Dedication From Ca

**Thank you everyone for sticking through it with me. This isn't the end, but it is coming up. A few more chapters. I know I said that ten chapters ago, but I didn't think that it would be this big. Thank you everyone, thanks agian and please review.**

Chapter 26: Good-bye to You, Song Dedication From Carina to Pan

_Have you ever lied to yourself? Told yourself something wasn't true. Like, 'Everything will be all right.' Even though you knew it wouldn't. Everything was going downhill. How ironic is that? How much easier it is to go down than up. You have to struggle to reach the top. But where do you go from there? There is no ladder. You cannot stay up there. Life demands that you continue moving. That is what love does to you. Just when you have reached the top, everything is perfect. But where do you go after perfect? It cannot get better, but you must move forward. Forward is pain, misery, and despair. Forward, is rolling downhill. Tumbling so fast, you get sick. And that is the feeling you get, just as you realize, that perfect is only a word. A brief moment in time. Something you can never see again. Why? Because you had your brief moment of happiness. And you spend the rest of your life, pretending that this is everything you wanted. Pretending this is the way you want to spend your life. Pretending that love does not matter. All because perfect is pretend._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

_(Son, Carina)_

Today was the day that would change my life. Well, more like the day I would change my life. It's funny how you can be against something your entire life. Fight with everything you have. Give everything you have just to prove how serious you are. In an instant, everything is swept away. Love does that to you and it did it to me. I fell in love with a man that loves the world. He was the first love of my life, and the only love of my life. I was his second. He loved everyone's thoughts more than he loved me. Just the idea of what they thought of him made him cringe. That's why he refused me. That's why he couldn't love me like he was supposed to. Like I wanted…like he wanted.

**Of all the things I've believed in**

**I just want to get it over with **

**Tears form behind my eyes**

**But I do not cry**

**Counting the days that pass me by**

For the first time in my life, I was willing to admit that my parents were right. I would have to change. The way I was now would not be acccepted. Not by the world, and not by him. Especially with the public position we both held. And the future position we will both hold. He and I are different, and my parents knew that. They may have done all of this on purpose. They may have known that I would fall in love.

**I've been searching deep down in my soul **

**Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old **

**It feels like I'm starting all over again **

**The last three years were just pretend **

**And I said, **

**Goodbye to you **

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew **

**You were the one I loved **

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

They may not have. But somehow, I knew that they knew, this would change me. I could see it in their eyes last night. Last night as I announced my final decision. Their smiles disgusted me. Last night I removed the unneccasary objects, and packed everything into boxes and sent them away. Tears stung my eyes but I would not show my parents my tears. There was no point. They has won and I would not give them the satisfaction of letting the see just how broken I was. After all these years, they had finally broken me, broken me into this well-established life style that they wanted me to live in. It was pointless, and I would not give up that much pride for they had taken away enough.

**I still get lost in your eyes**

**And it seems that I can't live a day without you**

**Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away**

**To a place where I am blinded by the light**

**But it's not right**

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

My uncle Goten took care of the boxes. He wasn't too happy with what I was doing. But what he did with everything I don't know. I don't think he took my advice about burning everything. My dark clothing, everything with holes, studded bracelets, chains, collars, belts, earrings, nose rings, brow studs, black make-up, CD's, posters, concert ticket stubs, and everything else that was not allowed in my new chosen life style. When it was all said and done, my room was practically bare. That would change though, my parents assured me. They would call in an interior designer to work on my room. To change everything, to look like everything else. To no longer stand out among anything else.

**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time**

**I want what's yours and I want what's mine**

**I want you**

**But I'm not giving in this time **

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

I looked at myself in my full length mirror. This was the person I rarely saw, but the woman that Trunks had fallen in love with. I could no longer act like the child I was. Although by legal standards I was still a child, my power and position lead many to believe otherwise. Son, Carina. This was who I was to forever be. Last night, as I was packing away my life, I had made the hardest decision of my life. I had packed away with everything, Son, Pan.

**And when the stars fall **

**I will lie awake **

**You're my shooting star.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hello everyone. I would first like to thank everyone for reading. And encourage you to review. I'm not gonna go into a long explanation as to why I haven't updated lately. The only thing I can say is that I was writing this chapter, and it was half way done and I had an idea. So I scratched the entire chapter I had, quickly wrote this chapter, and sent it off to me editor all in the same day. The chapter I was working on will be used later. This was gonna happen, but I didn't think to have her go all the way. I wasn't gonna explain that she emptied everything. So, yeah. The next chapter or so will be a little different from what I usually do considering the circumstances of this chapter. So, yeah, sorry for you guys who like some of the things I put in this chapter.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers.

LauraNeatO: No, I don't disregard anything I put into my stories. And it's gonna cause a little bit more than a few points, but I'm gonna try and see how I work it in. If you read above, the chapter I was working on and will be used later, that showed some of the stuff. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad that you are still reading this. Hope you liked it.

beautiful crimson: How's it goin? Not much here. Yeah, my school is messed up. We are on a different schedule than everyone else, but they are changing that this year. We only have two months of summer, that way we can start earlier this summer, and we can end earlier next summer. Anywayz, thanks for reviewing. And I haven't forgotten about the questions thing. I'm still working on answering that. Much love.

bmrdbgt: Glad you caught up. The end to this story is coming, I hope you like it.

Blood-In-The-Stars: lol, I won't leave you hanging. As much as I can at least. Glad you like the idea of a sequel. Not many other people commented on it.

Graceful Soull: Feeling a lot better! I'm glad you like the last chapter. And thanks for reviewing.

Forgotten Beauty: Glad you liked it. And no, Pan does not know yet. She will find out, but not yet. It won't be that big of a thing with her. But it will be in here. Promise.

bebex2xsweet: Feeling a lot better thanks. And I continued. Hope you liked it.

Bastet Solarwind: Sorry, I had to stop. Chapters can't go on foerever. Or else I'd never have stopped reading that one story that got me interested in fanfiction. I still wish she hadn't stopped writing. I've read that story six times. At least. Anywayz, thanks for reviewing.

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict: Thanks for reviewing. It makes me happy that you guys like this story.

PAN28: I updated. Glad you liked it.

arkhato: I'm glad you're liking it. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope that you liked this chapter too.

SsjRaina: Wow, I'm glad you like this story that much. I know what you mean about all those stories being tossed aside. And it's just when it's getting really good that they say good-bye. Truth be told, there were a few times that I thought I would have to stop doing this. But then I remembered how much I hated those authors and didn't want to be like them. So I'd just write another chapter. I'm glad the whole Trunks thing took you by surprise. It was a last minute idea too. Thanks for reviewing.

DeathAngel: I'm glad you like. I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing.

sam: It didn't come out that fast, but the chapter is still here. I hope you liked it. And thanks for reviewing.

Courtney: I'm glad you liked it. And thanks for the compliments. I didn't really want this story to go off into all the other stories, ending up like theirs. I'm a big T/P fanatic too. I'm glad you liked the diary entries. Those are harder to write than people think. Cause I want them to be a certain length. But anywayz, thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.

nan de mo chibi otoko: lol, I know what you mean. It was taking me forever to get it out. What Vegeta does is in the chapter that I'll be using later. It's not a big thing in the story, but, let's just say he's liking the arranged marriage now.


	27. And So It Begins

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I actually have a good excuse this time. I was in the hospital. As one of my readers knows, I was in pain not to long ago and almost needed surgery. They gave me pain medication cause they couldn't find anything wrong with me. The pain went away but it came after two weeks. So they sent me to the hospital. Oh joy for me. They stuck me with an IV needle six times before they could get it in. I'm feeling fine so don't worry. I don't plan on stopping this fic until it's finished. I have not started the next chapter yet, but I do know what is going to happen for the most part. So enough of my pity party, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 27: And So It Begins

_My thoughts are no longer my own._

_-From the Diary of Son, Carina_

My heart was pounding. I didn't know how everyone would react to the new me. I didn't really care about their reactions though. Only one person's reaction mattered. I wanted him to tell me that he still loved me. That we could be together. That this marriage would not ruin our lives and force us to live a life of torment and anguish.

I was now expected to become like every slut that walked the halls of Orange Star High. Have no brain, no thought, and no morals. Willing to spread my legs for whatever walked my way. This is what everyone wanted to see, but more importantly, this is what Trunks wanted to see. Even if I was his second love. I would still give him my all. Everything I was capable of giving.

I silently parked my BMW as close as I could to the school. I didn't want to have to walk all the way across the parking lot just so I made sure everyone would see me. They all would eventually. And very soon, they would all find out that I was really the ugliest girl to walk these halls.

I stepped out of my car. I could see that people were already staring, and I hadn't even reached the steps yet. I grabbed me things that I would need for school…as well as the present I had for Trunks. The last part of Son, Pan that existed. It was his to do with as he pleased. He could keep it or burn it. That was his decision. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't have much experience acting like a slut. Only a few nights and there was only one guy. But only Goten knew about that.

It was hard to believe that these were the same people I had seen for so many years in my short existence. There was very little change as to my morning schedule here at school. They were still starring and whispering. The only difference was what they were saying, and the way they were looking at me. I knew what they were thinking, but I wasn't up for grabs. I already belonged to someone, now if only he would accept me, because if he didn't, life would just be more pain and torment. I heard a few whistles as I made my way to my first class. My heart was pounding. Here was where I was to see Trunks. On my way to class I heard the warning bell ring, signaling to everyone else that it was time to go. I was already on my way, having the books I needed, I didn't feel like stopping by my locker.

The stares and whispers continued even after I reached my class. There was hardly anyone in there but they stared, as did my teacher. The only difference was that my teacher was looking at me in question instead of lust. I approached my teacher and started whispering to him so no one could hear what I was saying. He looked at me in shock then nodded his head as he told me to take my seat. I, in return, nodded my head and made my way to the back of the class. By now more and more students were arriving and staring at me, just as I knew they would. But none of them was the one I was waiting for.

I was waiting and my heart was pounding. I could have sworn that the others could have heard it too. My palms were starting to sweat and I couldn't help but feel that lump in my throat get tighter with every person I saw come through that door, and for every person I saw that didn't.

With every person that walked through that door came more and more stares and more and more whispers. I couldn't handle much more of this. The bell was a minute away from ringing and just about everyone was already in class except for the usually tardy people. But Trunks wasn't even among the usual tardy kids.

'Maybe he wouldn't be here today I,' I thought. 'He may have decided not to come to school today.' I tried to reason to my self. As the bell rang a body just barely made it inside. He made his way to his seat as he noticed me. The look on his face was one of shock, surprise, and other synonyms you could manifest at that moment. I thought that he might not be here today. That maybe he wouldn't show up. That maybe I was just dreaming.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Thank you everyone for reviewing.**

LauraNeatO: Umm, truth be told, I didn't even think about people reacting that way because I thought it was kind of obvious what would happen. Umm, but after I got your review, and yours was the first that I got, I did start to get a little worried that I would get all of those reviews. I didn't get any though. I glad. I don't think too much, so I don't really thing about people hating my story. I just write and let them decide if they want to read it or not. Lol. Yeah, Trunks is going to have a reaction, but not as big as I think people are anticipating. But something is going to happen. And good job, you were the only one to guess that she would be coming to school as Carina. And that's not gonna be Marron's reaction, but it she will be getting some bashing. Trust me. I'm glad that you liked it, and thanks for reviewing.

bebex2xsweet: Glad you liked it. Sorry it didn't get up sooner, but at least it's here.

Gauri: Hey, I'm glad that you like the story so far. And trust me, I'm not letting this story go away.

Phantasmal Abduction: I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter. And you're review made me cry. I was so happy. I know you guys love the journal entries. I didn't think the last chapter was that powerful, but then again, I can hardly ever feel how powerful my own writings are. I try and write them from my point-of-view. Things that have happened to me, or how I would feel if I was in that position. What really makes me happy is when my readers can relate and I'm glad that you could.

Samantha: I'm glad that you like it. Sorry about the wait though. I do have a big family, and I do have to watch over them. And life is getting hectic for the next couple of months. But I think about this story everyday. I just keep thinking about what I should add in the next chapter and how I should phrase everything. I get it all in my head, and then I have to spend hours trying to get it onto the computer. It sucks.

Blood-In-The-Stars: Sorry to leave you like that, but I had no choice. I couldn't keep going, and if I did, you would have had to wait longer. And I was lucky to get that out when I did. Lol. Anywayz, glad that you liked it.

beautiful crimson: I'm glad that you liked it. Sorry I can't tell you what's gonna happen, that would spoil everything. But keep reading and you'll find out.

lover-of-the-night: I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

Charmed-angel103: Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm glad that you like the story.

professionaldooropener: I'm glad that it's one of your favorites. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but thanks for reviewing.

nan de mo chibi otoko: I know it is the summer, but I did have summer school, and I still have a life. I'm trying.

Alex: I'm glad you like the idea of the story. And I know that the diary entries are confusing and that they go in a circular motion. But that's not all they do. The do say other things. You just gotta read them carefully. I know it's could have and should have. I guess I missed those. Usually when I start writing, after awhile, I start typing how I usually talk. And I don't feel like correcting it.

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict: Sorry there is still no contact between Trunks and Pan, but there will be next chapter. Sorry about that. And again sorry. I didn't even realize that until you said it. I just thought that it flowed. So I let it go. Lol. Thanks for reviewing though.

Forgotten Beauty: Sorry I didn't update sooner. Shoulda, woulda, but couldn't. Umm, yeah, lol. The reason the chapterz aren't longer are because I don't have the attention span to write anything more than two pages I word. I try and make them longer, but when I do, it usually takes me an extra two weeks to update and I know that I don't update enough as it is. So sorry, but that's the way that I am.

chow girl: Glad that you like it. I'm trying to write more, but it's taking some time.

alexa: I'm glad that you like it. I will be making an updated version, or at least I plan on it. But not for a while. Probably a long while. Where I get my ideas from is a number of places. School, other fics, my unconscious mind, my life, other people ideas and such. I don't steal other peoples ideas. I do exactly what a fanfiction is all about. I take their ideas, and ask; well, what if it happened this way instead? And in the end, I have a brand new idea. I day dream about 80 of the time I am awake. So I get plenty of ideas. Let me know what you need to know, and you can e-mail me. If you've already stopped reading fanfiction, then I'll just e-mail you to let you know that I'm responding.

frogger831: Sorry I didn't update sooner, but at least you got it. I'm glad that you like it.

Megan Consoer: Well, here's another chapter for you. I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks for reviewing.


	28. Carina or Pan?

Chapter 28: Carina or Pan?

_My voice is no longer my own._

_-From the Diary of Son, Carina_

My heart was pounding as he sat next to me. Our eyes never left each other. I don't know how long we stared, but by the time I knew it, all the late students had entered the class, and the teacher had started his lesson. I didn't care, I wasn't even paying attention. My eyes, my mind, and my body was focused completely on Trunks. No words were spoken between us, and I stopped noticing all the stares I was still getting from my other classmates.

Trunks turned away, not wanting to look at me anymore. I could tell he was embarrassed, but what was I to say? I was waiting for the chance to talk to him, and here I had my chance, but what was I going to say? Honestly, I had thought too much on whether or not he would be here and I wasn't prepared. I turned my head and looked forward. I couldn't meet his eyes anymore. How could I? How could I look at the man that I loved, that turned from me? I started to feel tears form in my eyes as I bowed my head. Quickly, but carefully, removing them, trying not to ruin my mascara. My make-up was to always look perfect. That was what he wanted after all.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard the teacher start taking role. Not really paying attention to what he was saying. My heart was pounding, I didn't know what to do. When Trunks' name was called, my mind came back to reality. And that didn't take too long considering his name started with a 'B'. At that time, my mind hardly registered that Marron was not in class today. I was quietly paying some attention, my head still bowed. I was waiting for it. When my name was called, Trunks would know. Or, at least I hoped he would understand what the hidden meaning was behind it.

I slowly, little by little, raised my head as the teacher got closer and closer to my name. Closer and closer, more and more, my heart was pounding. I didn't know how he would react, yet again I would be taken by surprise. It was funny how he was the one to always surprise me. I could read everyone else, and they were so predictable. I knew their reactions, I knew what they were gonna say, and I knew what they were thinking. But Trunks was a complete mystery. It was then that I heard it.

"Son, Carina?" the teacher asked.

Of course he already knew I was here. Of course he knew who I really was, but he still asked. I don't know if he was reading my mind and knew what I was thinking, if he knew what was going on, or if he was calling everyone's name, but he asked for me. And part of me wanted to scream. 'That's not my name. That's not who I am.' But that was who I am. Now, and forever. As long as Trunks saw fit.

"Here!" I said, my head completely raised. Every head in the class turned to me, looking at me strangely. I wasn't looking at them though, I was looking at Trunks. The look on his face as one of almost shock. As if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, or even what he was seeing. But he was. I can promise him that. I just wish he was seeing things, and hearing things. But this was my life now. I had little choice.

As the teacher continued to call role, the other students, one by one, turned to face the front of the class again, or to turn and talk to a few of their friends. But Trunks and I continued to look at each other, our eyes never leaving. I didn't speak. Just waiting for him to break the silence the came over us. I knew he had a lot to say, and a lot to ask, but what could I say? I didn't really have much to say except, 'Here I am. I love you. Will you please take me back?' But that was something for later. I knew he had questions, and I knew that I needed to give him those answers that he seeked before there would be any decisions made. A few minutes later, after the teacher had started the review for the final, he finally asked his question. One word that spoke volumes of confusion.

"Why?" One simple word, spoken so softly, I almost didn't hear it.

What was I to say to this? There were so many questions that could come from this one word. I decided to go for the simplest answer, but the most complex to understand.

"Because I love you," I whispered back to him. At this moment, I almost started crying again. I didn't know what to do, and I was too afraid to look away, as if he would disappear if I lost sight of him. So I did the only thing I could do. Throughout the entire class period, I never looked away, and neither did he.

**Alright, I've got some stuff to say, so here I go. A lot of reviews people asked if I was okay and they hoped I would be alright. I thank you all for your concern. For now, all the doctors know that it is not life threatening. The pain actually came back, but it isn't so bad that I'm screaming out for morphine anymore. Right now it's just kind of stiff. I'll be fine, and I'll be alright. If I do end up getting surgery, then that will give me more time to write more chapters. Life Through the Looking Glass is almost over, so yeah. **

**Another thing about the reviews. I've been getting this since I started writitng this story and it isn't getting annoying, but it is getting repetative. People asking for longer chapters and faster updates. I can't do that people. I tried to do that this past year and ended up failing three classes because I was too busy working on the next chapter to take notes and study. It should be easier this near thoug, I have a lighter load. I took so many extra classes my freshman and sophmore year in high school, and even though I failed three classes last year, I still got to drop a class, and my schedule is set up in a way that I only go to school between 6:30 and 9:35 in the morning. How cool is that? But I am getting a job. Maybe. So all of this is just a long way to say, I'm busy, I'm trying, and I will keep trying. However, I do not have the attention span to sit and write 30 pages in word all at once. I'm lucky if I can get one page done. I usually only get a few sentences or paragraphs. So please, no more of that. As I said, I'm not angry with anyone. It doesn't piss me off in any way. I just get it every time.**

**Now that I'm done making everyone feel bad, I have good news. Last night I decided to just start writing out ideas for the sequel to this story. I don't have too much, but I do have some. I just started writing anything no matter how cliche it was. I came up with some twists, which releived a lot of pressure off of me for this story. I now don't feel rushed to finish up some of the problems, as I have decided some of them would make an excellent twist in the sequel. So it will be in there. Look in my profile, read the summary, and let me know what you think.**

**I thank you all for reviewing.**

beautiful crimson: You know, now that you've killed me, I can't update anymore. Well, you're just lucky I came back from the grave, just for this chapter. And I'll leave you with it.

Hotoshi-Kid: Sorry, it's too short.

Ah too short too short! cries

Charmed-angel103: Glad you liked it.

Forgotten Beauty: Yeah, that's all there was, sorry. Glad you liked it though.

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict: And now we're there. Glad you liked it.

Blood-In-The-Stars: Glad you liked it, sorry to leave you like that. But if I didn't, then you wouldn't have liked the rest of the story.

nik naks: I'm glad that you like it. And thanks for reviewing after all of this, It's cool that you're still into it. Thanks a lot.

SsjRaina: I will continue to write. I have a few more stories in mind, and I hope to find the time to write them. Thanks for reading, and don't worry, there will be a sequel, as soon as I figure out the plot.

Samantha: Thank you so much. You're like, the only person that didn't say "Update now!" or "Longer chapters!" I think those people are funny though. lol. Thank you. And I'm glad that you like it so much. And thank you for understanding.

DefyingXXXgravity: Glad you like it.

Kris: I'm glad you like the story.

SailorZAnime: I'm glad you like the story so far. And thanks for giving it a chance. I'm glad I've got you hooked on it too. I try and keep interest in it and not loose the story line. And don't worry, everything is gonna work out how I want it to work out. Lol. That still does nothing for ya. Anywayz, thanks for reviewing.

to him...ANYWAYS GREAT JOB ON THE STORY SO FAR can't wait for you to update

soon!

: I'm glad you like the story that much.

BRITTONY: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so much. And I'll try to make the chapters just as exciting for you.

Gauri92: Glad you liked the last chapter, took forever, but it finally came out.

yes! u came back! i really hope ur ok now. ;uv this chap.

Phantasmal Abduction: You know, your review almost made me cry. I'm really happy that you like my story, It's taken me so long to get it out. I hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter and that you are just as hooked as with the rest of the story.

Queen-Of-The-Shadow: Not much with me. Thanks for letting me know its you though. I'm glad you like the story.

bebex2xsweet: Yeah, I continued, AND I'M NOT STOPPING! Oh joy! Lol. I'm in a funny mood now. Lol. Glad you liked it though.

xinghua: Good to hear you think so. Thanks for reviewing.


	29. Chapter 29: I Can't, I Won't, Goodbye

**This chapter is from Trunks' point of view and starts the night before.**

**Chapter 29: I Can't, I Won't, Good-bye**

_It's surprising that a decision can be easily made for you, but takes you forever to make on your own. You learn nothing from others, and learn everything from your own experiences. That is the way the human mind works. You can have some insight, but you can never know the true heartache, or true blessing something can be until you experience it for yourself. This may take years of torture and end in happiness, or years of happiness and end in torture. You never know how things will truly work out in the end, but you never give up in hopes that you will one day see the light. Sometimes that means saying good-bye to the things that you love most. And if you can accomplish this feat you will learn, that in the end, you have more than what you gave._

_-From the Journal of Trunks Briefs_

I had been sitting in my room for many hours contemplating what needed to be done. So much had happened in less than a week. My head was starting to hurt thinking so much. I don't remember when I last thought so much. I never expected something like this to become so hard.

I never understood why something like this was hard. I never had these feelings before, and to think that they could be brought out by someone I envied. Yeah, I envied her, for everything that she was...and everything she wasn't. For everything that she meant to me. I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in love with Carina. But that was the hardest part. Pan and Carina were two different people. One meant the world to me, and the other...well, the other was just an annoyance. I knew which one I loved, but how was I to marry now the one I wouldn't stand? I could see it now, the entire wedding all decorated with black, dead roses, as well as her bouquet. Black jeans and a t-shirt. Wholes in everything of course.

How was I to do that? How was I expected to live with a girl that lived in her own little world? She needed to wakeup and learn that she couldn't go through life acting as she had been doing. But she had no intention of stopping, that much was clear. I didn't know what to do with her. I couldn't live my life with her if she was going to live her life that way. I couldn't live like that and I couldn't live with a girl like that. I couldn't, I mean, I just couldn't...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

My thoughts were interrupted by the pounding on my door. My head was hurting enough as it was. I didn't need this now. With my confusion, my headache, as well as my fucked up engagement, I was now getting annoyed. I didn't want to answer the door. I just wanted whoever it was that was behind the door to go away, and leave me alone.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I guess that couldn't happen. I stood up with a sigh and walked to my door as another pounding sound rang threw my room. "I'm coming," I yelled irritated enough as it was. I opened the door to see my little sister standing there with a cute smile on her face. I knew she was up to something or she knew something that I didn't know. "What is it Bra?" I asked suspiciously, a little anger leaking out of my voice.

She kept smiling. Just staring at me. I didn't have time for this. I had a decision to make and it was killing me. If she wasn't going to say anything, then I wasn't going to stand that and have a starring match with her. I moved to shut the door and leave her where she was but before I could she spoke.

"You have a visitor Trunks. She's waiting downstairs for you." she said it all with a smile on her face, and as she finished, she turned and walked down the hall to her room. Her back to me, she opened her door, took one last look at me, and disappeared into her room.

I didn't know what had happened just now and it took a moment for it to register in my mind. After it did, I just stood there contemplating whether or not I should go downstairs. I wasn't expecting anyone. So whoever it was, was uninvited, and that was just rude. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, but then again, if I didn't go down there, eventually someone would come upstairs to yell at me for not being polite.

I sighed and shut the door behind me as I made my way down the hall. My feet tread slowly, showing signs of my obvious enthusiasm about being out of my room. At the moment I didn't care who was waiting for me. I just wanted them to leave as soon as possible. I didn't want to speak to anyone. Why couldn't everyone see that? I was stressed, life has pissed me off. And fate had done it to me. Too bad fate didn't like me. Little did I know it was only beginning. At that very moment, I was being pulled downstairs to where I would make my final decision.

I descended the stairs and entered the living room not knowing what was awaiting me. But as I made eye contact with her, my heart stopped. Of all the people I suspected I would see, I didn't suspect her. She wasn't even on the list.

She was beautiful. Her hair had been made up, her make-up was just right, and she was wearing a plain, light pink, skin tight, dress that stopped just above her knees showing off her beautiful legs. The straps to the dress were brought over her shoulders, forcing her breasts up slightly, making her bust look bigger then it actually was. She wore matching high heels that just extenuated her legs and breasts even more. Yes, she was beautiful. Yes, at this moment she took my breath away. And yes, even now I wanted to throw her down and ravish her body. But it was all looks with her. There was nothing else there.

I knew that she was beautiful, but I also knew that right now was the last time I would see her like this. I don't know I had come to this decision, it was just there. In the dark recesses of my mind, I know, and I had to admit it. I didn't love her. I did like her. Well, her body anyways. That was probably enough of an excuse for her for us to stay together. The feeling was probably mutual between us. And I guess that's why we lasted as long as we did. But I couldn't go on, hiding behind a veil of lies. I already had a mask covering my face, but Carina had slowly removed it. The truth was about to come out, and in all honesty, I was scared.

The blond in front of me rose from where she stood, and walked slowly seductively towards me, swaying her hips just the way she knew I liked it. She knew one of my greatest weaknesses. But Carina had found my greatest of all. With Marron it was my male parts, with Carina, it was my heart. I had to decide, and I knew someone was going to be hurt. And I definitely didn't want it to be me. And there was only gong to be one decision that made me happy, but still very confused. I looked at Marron as she came up to me, wrapped her arms around my waist, never taking her eyes off mine.

I sighed as I knew what she was up to, I knew what she wanted, but I wasn't going to give it. Not this time, and not ever again. She started to smile that all too familiar smile. She leaned up and kissed me just behind my ear, the spot that she knew effected me most.

"Come on Trunks, let's go upstairs to your room," she whispered in my ear. I had to resist the groan that was coming as she grabbed my groin and started massaging my already hardening length. I knew I'd need a cold shower after this, as my lower regions started acting on their own. I tried to resist but my body wanted her. To pound into her at Super Saiyan speed. To release my seed in a latex cocoon. I knew what I wanted, but I also knew what I needed. And I didn't need her.

I moved my hands to hers, one around my waist, the other on my groin. And I removed them, taking a step back, I held her hands at arms length, just holding them their, my eyes closed, deep breathing, trying to regain my composure.

After a minute of gathering my thoughts I opened my eyes to see the anger and confusion in her eyes. At that moment I didn't know what she was thinking, but I knew it couldn't be good. After all, nobody had ever told her no. I was the first, and part of me was proud that I had done what no other could do.

"What do you think you are doing?" she practically spat at me.

"You know I don't let anyone in my room." I said the first thing that came to mind.

"That's fine. There's gotta be some room in this place we could go to be undisturbed." She smiled as she made another move towards me again. I gripped her hands a little harder taking another step back as she took another step forward.

" I don't think we should do this at all," I said, not quite sure how I had said it, but I had. Now came the hardest part. Explaining it.

I knew she wouldn't go for the, 'I just don't think this is working out,' and then see me with Carina. She had nothing to do with this, so she deserved an honest answer. I could at least do that much for her. The hardest part was finding the truth. Even now I wasn't sure what was happening, so how could I make her understand? It was impossible, and I was at a complete loss as to what I was supposed to do.

"What the hell do you mean?" she screamed in confusion. She didn't know what was going on, but I had to tell her. "What the hell do you mean 'not at all' " she asked.

"I mean, this isn't right and I can't do this anymore," I said staring her straight in the eyes.

"Do what Trunks? What the hell can't you do?" She was still yelling and I was afraid that she would scream so loud that my mother could hear and she would come to see what was happening. I didn't want that. I needed to do this without an audience. It was hard enough as it was doing this without her. Who knows what she would do.

"Not me Marron. _US. WE_ can't do this anymore.

"We can't do what?" She was still screaming, but she knew what I meant. I could see it in her eyes.

We stood there in silence, neither of us speaking. My hand had long since let her go, but she still stood there just staring at me, neither of us moving. It was waiting for her to break the silence, because I just didn't have the heart to. I needed to tell her why, but I needed her to ask first. I don't know why I felt that way, but I did. Her response was not the one I was looking for, hoping for, or even expecting.

She whispered it, soft and suddle. Even with my Saiyan hearing I could hardly hear it. But I heard it none the less.

"So you're leaving me for her?"

"What?" I was shocked. How did she know about Pan? Did she even know that it was Pan? Did she know about Carina?

"You're leaving me for that slut!" It wasn't a question anymore. Yes, I was leaving her for someone else, but Carina wasn't a slut.

Marron jumped on top of me. Not expecting this, I fell backwards and she landed above me. She pinned my shoulders down, one hand on each as she leaned over me. I could get up with easy if I wanted, but I wanted her to vent. She no doubt had anger, as she rightfully should. She had the right to have anger and I would let her take it out on me.

"What the hell did I do wrong?" She hovered above me, tears stinging her eyes. At that moment I felt pity, but I couldn't stop now.

"It wasn't you. Look, something happened and I have no choice in the matter." I didn't know why I had said it like that. It was a lie, here I was making a choice right now. I was choosing to leave her, and be faithful to Carina. The true love of my life. If I continued to lie to her it wouldn't matter if I told her the truth about Carina because I'm still lying to her. Just more and more lies. That's what I wanted to get away from.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice?" she asked confused. She had been asking a lot of questions concerning 'what' and 'why', but again, she had the right to. But I didn't know how to explain it to her.

"I didn't mean I don't have a choice. I do, but it's the only right one I can do."

"She has to do with this doesn't she?"

"Who?" I had to ask. I didn't know what she was thinking. But she couldn't have known. There was nobody that could have told her. Nobody but my family knew about both Carina and Marron. Did she really know?

" 'Who'?" she spoke back at me looking shocked that I had asked that question. I had, but I knew I was going to regret it.

She stood, walked quickly to the couch, picked up her purse, and pulled out a few glossy pieces of paper. I soon realized they were pictures.

"The little whore you've been fooling around with!" she screamed and threw the pictures at me. I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I picked them up, but I let my eyes roam over them, terrified at what I saw.

There in my hands was what happened only a few nights ago. There in my hands were pictures of Carina and I, the night everything happened. Carina in my arms. The two of us kissing passionately, apparently what we thought was alone.

I didn't know how to explain this to Marron. After all, she had nothing to do with this. It was all me.

I stood up and sighed. I held the pictures down to my side. I had to tell her, but I didn't know how. "Marron, this girl is…" I couldn't finish my sentence. My voice just stopped completely. What was I to do?

"Is what? Who? Who the hell is she? How could you do this to me Trunks?" Marron looked as if she was going to cry of frustration. For ten minutes she had been asking me the same questions. Demanding to know what, and I had still kept her in the dark. I had to tell her now. No matter how much it hurt.

"She's my fiancé." There, I said it. But I couldn't look her in the face. How could I? "Look Marron," I said after a minute, chancing a glance at my now, or soon to, be ex-girlfriend, "I don't know how you got these pictures, but this is my fiancé. We're getting married after high school.

Her face showed a look of shock. I was truly afraid of what was going to happen, what she was going to do. I watched her carefully, fearfully, dangerously, as she walked towards me. As a Saiyan, I saw it coming, I could have stopped her, but I knew I deserved it. She slapped me across my left cheek. There was a slight sting, and I was sure that there was now a red mark across my cheek, but at that moment, I didn't care.

"Why?" she whispered.

"It's an arranged marriage. I had no say in it." It was true, I didn't have a say in it. Whether I wanted this or not. She looked at me for a moment and smiled, the tears that were brimming her eyes left, and I was completely confused.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have worked something out. I got angry because I thought you were in love with her, not just acting your part." She smiled even wider, leaned up and tried to kiss me. I pulled away, the last part of my explanation was about to come. "What now Trunks?"

"That's just the thing Marron, I am in love with her." At that point I knew there was no turning back.

"What do you mean you love her?"

"I mean I love her Marron. After high school, her and I are getting married, and we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together."

She looked at me in shock, as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"Why can't you love me Trunks?"

"I'm sorry Marron." It was all I could say.

She gave me one last glance, and I saw the tears streaming down her face. She then turned around, grabbed her things and walked away.

She stopped slowly for just a moment, her back still towards me. "Why?" She stared at the wall, not even moving. "We can do this Trunks, I don't care about some whore of yours. If you have no say in it, and you don't love her, then we can still be together can't we?"

"I'm sorry Marron. I can't…I won't."

She continued her pace towards the entrance of Capsule Corp. not stopping, but throwing one word over her shoulder ending it all, and ending us. And with it, she left me and my life. And for some reason, I had no pity.

"Good-bye."

* * *

**Here comes all the boring stuff. The news. Life is getting back to normal. Well, as normal as things can get when a friend of yours dies. My great-grandmother died about two days after I put up my excuse for not updating for awhile. But we knew she was gonna. She was pretty old and she had been healthy her entire life up until last November when she collapsed. Anywayz, she needed a feeding tube but her and my great-grandfather agreed many years ago that if they should ever need one, don't do it, so he didn't give her a feeding tube and she died a few days later. I didn't really know her. I met her twice and haven't seen her since I was two. So I was too heartbroken. But my mother was a little. I would like to thank all of you that were worried about me. And thank you for your words of encouragment. We held two memorials for Tyler and they have cemented his cross on the side of the intersection so that it will remain there forever.**

** I've also been working on my senior project. We're the only county in the entire United States I believe that has to do one. We basically choose a major we might want to do and we have to do a year long project on it. I'm writing a book of poetry. Which isn't too hard. But the research paper is due soon, and I've barely even started. If I don't do it, I don't get to graduate. So I have to finish that up soon. It wouldn't take long, but it will take a while. Six to ten pages of research. DAMN YOU AVUHSD!**

**Also, there is finally a good picture of me on myspace. If you want to see it, my screen name on there is 'The Angel of Death Unbalanced' You'll see me there. I look pretty cool I think. Then if you have a screen name on there, add me to your list. I'm cool like that. So, yeah, laterz. Love ya all.  
**

** Anywayz, thank you all for reviewing, and thank you again for your concerns.**

Meandtrunks: Thank you, and I'm sorry about what happened to your friend. It's hard on everyone when something like this happens. I'm really glad you like the story. I tried to make it original, but I always thought it was a little conformity. But everyone else says it's original, so I guess I was just wrong. I'd say I was sorry about what Pan is doing, but that would be admitting that she was doing something wrong. I have it all in my head. You'll just have to wait and find out what they are doing.

FridaSSJ5Tigger: Will do

novemberrain15: I'm glad that you like the story. I was hospitalized for pains in my upper abdominal area and it wasn't my appendix, so they didn't know what it was. ...:Smart, but not entirely true. Mostly, but not entirely. More like something I wish I could do. Or I do, do, but still conscious. Like the poem though, it's really good.

bmrdbgt: It works. Glad you're reading, and thanks for reviewing.18

BeautifulOblivion: Once you let me know what a beta is, I'll let you know. I'm having a brain fart. I've been having those all day. Like I put giraffe instead of donkey on my quiz today when asked what the two political animals were. I laughed though.

Phantasmal Abduction: Thank you so much for understanding. And don't worry, I won't stop this story. Not at all. I love it too much and I love you guys too much. Every time I get depressed and think nobody loves me I read my reviews and I feel loved.

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I tried hard with it and will continue to try. Thanks for reviewing.

Samantha: I'm glad you think so and thanks for reviewing.

Queen-Of-The-Shadow: Thanks, I'm glad you like them. Thanks for reviewing.

beautiful crimson: I think that paper was blank. Or had a poem on it. Anywayz, thanks for reviewing. I know it's been a while, but I just messaged you the other day, since I type out these answers to the reviews in advanced (right after I send the chapter to my editor) I don't know if you have written me back yet or not. I can't predict the future. But I wish I could.

Charmed-angel103: I'm glad you liked it. I really tried. Thanks for reviewing.

Gauri92: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope they are gonna get together, or else I'm gonna have to do something about that. I don't think I can, but I'm gonna try.

Forgotten Beauty: You don't have to bother, I understand. Thanks for reviewing.

bebex2xsweet: I have continued.


	30. Chapter30:Life Through the Looking Glass

**This is quick and short because it is a spur of the moment. This continues after chapter 28, back at school, and is from Pan's point-of-view. Because of the chapter title, you can guess that it is just about over. Two or three more chapters and that's it. Give me some time though. I have an essay due this week, and if I don't get it done, then I don't graduate. Joy for me. So I hope this can hold you over between now and then. And for those of you who are interested, I have decided to post how far along I am on the chapter. It will be on myspace. Look me up, first and last name you can find in my profile here at fanfiction. Type it into the search bar and find me, I'm the only one there with that first and last name. You will know how the chapters are coming, and how soon they will come out. Thanks again.**

**  
**_  
_

**Chapter 30: Life Through the Looking Glass**_  
_

_I can no longer cry my tears, only yours._

-_From the Diary of Son, Carina_

Life seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time for us. I didn't know if it was stopping or going, but at the time, it didn't matter. Trunks and I were in love. Carina and Trunks forever. We would marry, we would have children, just the way our parents had planned it. My whole life I had been against this, and here I was, fallen in love with a man I once thought was gay. But, I guess that this was what needed to happen. I couldn't stop it, and I couldn't see it coming. I just had to go along with it. It wasn't as if I knew this was going to happen, but I do wish I could have seen it, because then I would have known what to expect. But here I was, at school with the man I was to marry. In two years. Two years and him and I would be one. Nobody here knew that yet, nobody but the two of us. Trunks and I had been made for each other, I knew it in my heart, and this was it.

When the bell rang we hardly heard it. It took a few moments for our minds to register that the class was emptying, but when we did, we both stood and began to pack our things; the very little we took out. During this time, our eyes still never left the others. We were both headed off to our next class neither wanting to leave the other. But it was something that must be done. We would have the rest of our lives together as Carina and Trunks. Trunks and Carina. However he thought it should be, that was how it would be. Now and Forever.

Upon leaving the classroom together, I didn't notice the stares that I was receiving, and neither did Trunks; for we could not even see the stares that Trunks was getting, moving in on a new girl when him and Marron were still dating (at this time, the congregation doesn't know that Trunks and Marron broke-up). It didn't matter though. He was mine forever. But to make me his, to make Carina his, I had to give up the last bit of Pan that was left in me. And so, I handed him a piece of paper and walked away, onto my next class, to leave him in question of what it meant.

**Life Through the Looking Glass**

So far beyond comprehension  
The lives that we see  
Looking through an hour-glass  
Into a world that we seek

Everyone has their cross to bear  
They always wear a mask  
You want to be just like them  
This is why I ask.

You cry every night  
In a world not quite your own  
Wanting a different life  
Speaking a different tone

Finally crossing into that world  
Becoming just like me  
Always living a lie  
Something no one can see

Wanting to be yourself again  
But that's something you cannot do  
You chose to live a lie  
This is something you must go through

Finally excepting the truth  
That here you shall remain  
No longer yourself  
You bow your head in shame.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**  



	31. So, Is This What Love Feels Like? Pain?

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, author's note again. For all of you people that have been asking or assuming that it was the end, no, it's not the end. Not yet. Almost but no. You will know when it is the end when it says in big bold letters at the end of the chapter like this..."THE END" and you will see those big bold letters at the end of the next chapter. That's right people one chapter left. How can I rap so much up in one of my short chapters? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. Truth be told, I have most of it written all ready. I got bored one day at school, was trying to figure out how to finish it all, and I did it. I wrote the ending to this all ready, and I should have it up by the end of next week. Like all my other chapters, it won't be very long, but I think you guys will undersand it. I start school on Monday, but I don't have much to do in it. So, yeah.**

**One more thing. I got a question today actually, and I'm glad she got it to me just in time before I updated.**

"I actually have a question that has been bugging me but keep forgetting to ask. All of Pan's piercings that she has but removes before she sees Trunks; doesn't Trunks see the many holes in her head or is he that much of a male that he doesn't notice? It's just a random stupid question but I was curious."

**Not stupid or random. Truth be told, I actually thought about that when I was writing that chapter. I was hoping you guys wouldn't catch it and I almost got away with it. I just couldn't think of anything, so let's just go with the whole 'male' thingy. If you don't wanna, then please, just smile and nod. For my benefit at least.**

Chapter 31: So, Is This What Love Feels Like? Pain?

_Look in my eyes and you will see a former life destined for greatness._

_-From the diary of Son, Carina_

I came home close to tears with only Trunks on my mind. I had so rarely been reduced to tears, and it was all because of him. In tow weeks he had done something no one else could; he gat into my heart. I don't know how it happened and perhaps I let down my guard, but there was nothing I could do anymore. I was in love with him, and now that I rid myself of Pan, I could truly be everything Trunks wants and needs. A loving wife, a carrying friend, someone he could depend on, someone he could trust, a model for the cameras, but most importantly, someone he could love. That meant more to me more than anything. I was his fiancée; now and forever to be Carina.

It hurt to know that he couldn't love Pan, that I knew but I was no longer Pan. I was Carina. I loved him so much it hurt, but there would always be sacrifices in love, so I gave in. It hurt my heart to know that I am going against my morals, but the fear of spending the rest of my life without Trunks hurt even more. How could I win? Was I destined to roam the Earth in pain? It seems no matter what I do, it won't stop. If this is the love that all those movies, all those soap operas, the romance novels, and the fairy tales talk about, then I don't see why everyone wants to fall in love. It would just bring more pain. It just seems that the more I love him, the more it hurts. So is love pain or is pain love? Either way I've fallen hard.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I got to school early. I don't know why, but after yesterday I felt like I had to get passed a crowd, and I did. When I reached school I parked at the closest spot I could find. When I got out, I grabbed my schoolbooks that were due today. It was the last week of school and everyone was in a bustle. I already studied, so I didn't need them.

Just as I had predicted, there were many stares, but I didn't pay attention to any of them. I went straight to my locker to dump off my books that I would return later on to the library. As I was at my locker, I was approached by three different guys, all trying to pick me up. I quickly turned them away. My heart wasn't a prize to be won; it had all ready been stolen. I was taken and that was all that mattered at that moment in my life. I loved him, and he loved me, that was all that I needed right now, and for the rest of my life.

I took the few items I needed for my first few classes, reminding myself that I had a few finals to take today, including one in my first class. Knowing Trunks would be there was hard for me, but I knew we would have to work our ways into this somehow. This was our lives now. Each other. And so, I made my way towards class. I walked as quickly as I could without making it obvious that I didn't want to be there. As always, there were stares, but there was also something I didn't expect.

"You fucking whore," shouted out behind me. I knew instantly who's voice it was, and something told me it was directed towards me. I didn't want to think about it, but I also knew it couldn't be avoided for long. I stopped my pacing and turned around to see Marron. She was staring at me, and as always had her posse. I didn't want to fight her, okay, so I did, but I wasn't quite in the mood. I had too many things on my mind. And it wasn't exactly something Trunks' girl should do. All she was doing was staring at me. She wouldn't say anything, or even do anything. The bell was going to ring for class soon, and I saw many others were staring at us as well.

"Are you going to say something, or just stand there all day?" I asked sarcastically. I saw her flinch at that. I could see her seething underneath her obvious fake smile.

"I haven't seen you before so you must be the new girl," she smirked. "I've never heard of anybody coming so late into a semester, but then again, I guess anything is possible. All the guys are just talking about you today. All I've heard was 'New girl this' and 'New girl that'." Oh yeah, she was sweating all right. I don't know why. Did she know about Trunks and I? I had a feeling that whatever it was, I was about to find out.

"I'm flattered really," I smiled and continued on with this charade, "but I've been going to this school for a while now. I guess I just haven't been noticed."

"Really, because I'm sure you are not one to be over-look," she said slowly and she stalked towards me with each word. Little by little, I could see the hatred seep into her eyes and before I knew it she had raised her hand to me, palm open. I knew instantly what her intentions where, and being a Saiyan, with years of training against a small human girl, I easily caught her arm midstrike. Her face was one of shock and annoyance.

"Now, now, that wouldn't be very nice would it?" I asked her sweetly.

"You fucking bitch! Trunks is my boyfriend!" she screamed. Everyone else around us was confused. But I knew what that meant. She knew. I didn't know how she found out, if Trunks told her or someone else, but she knew. I smiled. That was why she was so angry. She was jealous. And I was happy to know it was because of me.

"So you know," I said.

"You fucking bitch, you stole my boyfriend!" she screamed again and with that, her other hand went swinging, but again I caught it midstrike. Everyone around us was stunned. Was it really over between Marron and Trunks? And was it all my fault. Well, not exactly, but I did have a big part in it. "Let me go! Get your hands off of me!"

"Why should I? If I did, then you would just try to hit me again. And we don't want that now do we," I asked rhetorically.

"Of course I would try to hit you again. You stole my boyfriend!"

"Don't worry, he never really wanted you. I'll make sure you're invited to the wedding," I said and pushed her back letting go of her arms, causing her to loose her balance.

She landed on her back, but quickly got up. Everyone was staring at her in shock. It really was over between Marron and Trunks. "You can't possibly love him. It's just an arranged marriage."

Unknown to the two of us, that as she said this, Trunks had approached and was watching the entire confrontation. However, it was almost over.

I looked her straight in the eyes. My countanence didn't waiver, and I never flinched as I said what needed to be said, "I don't know how he feels, but I know how I feel. And right now, that's all that matters."

She glared at me and I stared back. She approached me swiftly and her arm raised again to strike me, but apparently she hadn't learned her lesson. So, instead of just stopping her, I caught her arm once again, but this time I too raised my hand and I didn't slap her. I back-handed her and Marron screamed.

All mouths were dropped open staring from me to Marron, and back to myself. Had I really done it? Had I really done what I have always wanted to do? I suppose I had, but that didn't mean I was going to bask in the glory quite yet. She looked up at me in both fear and defiance. This time though, her jaw dropped as well. Was she shocked that I had hit her? I would do it again if it meant proving to her that, yes, I had done it. But that wasn't why she was staring in awe.

**RING**

That was the bell, and still no one moved. Marron still stared at me and I was just wondering what was wrong with her, until she said it, and it made sense.

"Pan?" she questioned. At that moment everyone was speechless. I didn't know what to do, day two and they already knew it was me. Well, the former me. When my brain decided to start working again, I did the only thing I could. I let go of her arm, turned and walked away throwing over my shoulder my response.

"Not anymore. The name is Carina."

**Thank you for reading and please review. I want 200 by the time this is over. PLEASE! **

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict: Sorry the chapter wasn't too long, but I'm glad you liked it. I'm also glad you liked the poem. That was what the whole story was based on.

Samantha: I'm glad you liked it that much. I don't think I write very well, but apparently everyone else does, and I love doing it, so I keep on doing it.

Christine: Actually, I am having them published. Hopefully by June of 2006. This huge project that I've been talking about, well, I'm publishing my book for it. I have to submit it to publishing firms, and if they don't accept it, then I'll just publish it independently for now. Or, at least just for me and those who want a copy. I'm probably not gonna go out to stores and ask them to sell it, unless I get that much money.

Blood-In-The-Stars: Glad you liked it, sorry I didn't update sooner.

Professionaldooropener: Glad you liked the poem, and sorry I didn't update sooner. I wanted to, but of course the essay thing. Good news though, it did go over well and everyone else is pissed at me. I spent three days on it and got a 4 (the highest you can get) and everyone else took at least six weeks and only got a 2. It's still passing, but they all hate me anywayz. lol

DbzTeske: I'm glad you can relate. And I'm surprised this story is being read by many in other countries. Which one are you from? I think I had one person from Australia and that's it I think. Anywayz, I'm glad you like the story so far. Thank you for reviewing.

Dark Witch Pan: Okay, I've been getting this a lot, but the story obviously isn't over yet if I just posted another chapter. And there will be only one more chapter after this. So after that it will be the end. And I have been saying in my Author's Notes that there will be a sequel and you can read the summary under my profile. Thank you for reviewing though. I'm glad you like the story.

oooooooooo : Sorry I didn't update sooner.

Forgotten Beauty: Umm, okay. Thanks. Sorry I didn't update sooner.

katrina: I'm glad you liked it, and I will keep going, just a little bit longer. One chapter left.

bebex2xsweet: Did you already add me? Not sure, lol, anywayz, I'm glad you like the story. I hope this chapter was long enough. The next chapter won't be, but I hope this one did it for you.

Megan Consoer: You got it, one more chapter after this. I'm glad you like the story.

Kaci: I hope I answered your question up top. And I'm really glad you like the story.


	32. The Perfect End to a Beautiful Beginning

**Thank you everyone who has been with me from the beginning. This is the end. The final chapter. I hope you all like it. And there will be a sequel, I just don't know how soon. But trust me it won't be like a year or something. Two months maybe. For now, take a look at my new story Looking Back: No Longer an Option But a Lifeline.**

**Here is the final story. Read and enjoy.**

Chapter 32: The Perfect End to a Beautiful Beginning

_They say you can never know your path in life, and I agree. However, I know that no matter the path, it will always lead me to you._

_-From the heart of Trunks Briefs_

He sat in his seat as the bell rang, knowing what he was going to do. He was slightly embarrassed but he wouldn't put his head down. Everyone now knew that him and Pan would be married. The school outcast and the most popular guy in school; he no longer cared for those titles. They meant nothing to him. He was simply Trunks, and she was simply Pan.

As the students walked in, they stared at him, but no words were spoken. Each student came in, looked at him, and quietly sat down, only taking a few glances when they thought he wasn't looking. Within these students was Marron, however, she never looked at Trunks. She kept her eyes down, and went straight to her seat.

Just before the bell rang Carina walked gracefully into the class with her head held high. Her eyes met with everyone else's and she quickly took her seat. All eyes were now on her and Trunks. Nobody said anything. The room was silent; you could have heard a pin drop. It wasn't until the teacher started to pass out the final that all eyes faced the front of the class. They all began their tests and not a word was said.

When students had finished their finals, they would stand up and take their tests to the teacher's desk, and then sit back down again. Still no words were spoken, but a few glances were thrown Trunks' and Pan's way, and even a few towards Marron. Trunks being one of the few finished early, took out a piece of paper and began to write the truth. He wrote for the rest of class the one thing a man felt he should never say. He wrote his true feelings to the woman he loved, hoping to make everything right again.

When the bell rang to head towards the next class, everyone filed out quickly. As Carina grabbed her backpack and headed towards the door, Trunks was behind her, his hand in hers.

Not being used to the public display she said simply, "What is it Trunks?" and still managed a blush.

He smiled and lowered his head to her ear, "I love you." She blushed even deeper and looked at him about to respond to him until he kissed her cheek and walked away before anything could be said. She looked down and there in her hand was a note written to her.

_My sweet Carina. My dearest fiancée. I love you more than I can express, just give me some time. I wish you could understand what it is that you are asking of me. I love you, but you are asking me to love someone else. Someone I hated only because I envied her. That's the truth. I envied Pan for everything she was and everything she had the courage to do. For this Saiyan pride you don't know that we both share, I couldn't stand up for myself the way a prince should have. But this explains the sparring match that took place only a week ago. A week that is all. It was only a few days before that we met. Has it truly not even been two weeks? It feels as if our love has long endured much longer than that. But I suppose it could not have been for the moments I spend with you seem to pass all too quickly. The only thought which keeps me sane during the times apart is that we will be with each other the rest of our lives. This thought and this alone is the reason why I can make it from day to day. But you were right. I was not being myself. Being true to myself was all I had, but I gave that up. I gave up my strength and what I longed for, and I regretted it every moment since. It was not fair for me to ask the same of you. So, with that, I ask only one more thing. I have asked too much of you already, but one more thing my dearest. Be who you are and give me time and you will see that I am already in love with you. I love you and you alone, my dearest Pan._

_Trunks_

_

* * *

_

**THE END**

Thank you everyone that has supported me over the past year and a half. I'm glad you all have loved this story. Including all of the reviews I lost, I have over three hundred reviews, and not a single flame. And that was all I was asking for in the beginning. This story started off as a spur of the moment story, and I thank you all that have supported me from the beginning.

Kaci: Glad I answered your question, but honestly, I don't know if it really helped. It's over, and I hope when the sequel comes up, you do read it.

Forgotten Beauty: Yeah, I really don't like Marron. I had to do it.

bebex2xsweet: I did, and now it's over

radames: Yeah, I did update. And I'm gld you liked it.

DbzTeske: I'm really happy to hear that this is your favorite. Yeah, I know where the Netherlands are, I wanted to visit there sometime. My friends and I talk about the Netherlands a lot.

Phantasmal Abduction: Thanks, I'm flattered, but don't die, cause then you won't be able to read the sequel. I did check out your stories, and I see you've written a lot. Wow, I wish I could have that kind of time. I haven't played FFVII, right now I'm playing VIII, and I have never played Kingdom Hearts. But I did read your poem from InuYasha. I absolutely loved it. And I'm not joking. I'm saving that one. I swear it.

Raditz's Onna: I'm really glad you found the story. And I'm glad you liked it. You haven't been reading long, and I'm sorry that this is the last chapter, but I hope you can wait for the sequel.

LadyCat09: Glad you liked it. I hope you liked the end here.

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict: Did you mean the story isn't that great anymore, or the Marron dissing? Glad you liked the chapter.

Dark Witch Pan: I didn't have to leave it there, but I wanted to. Sorry, but no more chapters.

Charmed-angel103: Pleased to hear you liked it.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. **

...  
Alex  
alexa  
AngelofHell  
arkhato  
Bastet Solarwind  
beautiful crimson  
BeautifulOblivion  
bebex2xsweet  
BishonenLover  
Blood-In-The-Stars  
bmrdbgt  
BRITTONY  
brokendreamssweetsurrender  
Charmed-angel103  
chow girl  
Christine  
christi hayes  
Cocoabear  
Courtney  
CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict  
Dark Witch Pan  
DbzTeske  
DeathAngel  
defyingXXXgravity  
Forgotten Beauty  
frogger831  
Gauri  
Gauri92  
Graceful Soull  
Hotoshi-Kid  
Houstonsexy  
Jewel  
juicyduckii  
Kaci  
kagomewannabe2008  
katrina  
Kit cat  
Kris  
ladybug  
ladybugg12342004  
LadyCat09  
LauraNeatO  
lone saiyan woman  
lover-of-the-night  
meandtrunks  
Megan Consoer  
nan de mo chibi otoko  
Nicole  
nik naks  
NovemberRain15  
oooooooooo  
PAN28  
perception  
Phantasmal Abduction  
pothemunchkin  
professionaldooropener  
radames  
Raditz's Onna  
thelovebuggy  
tugger88  
SabyChan1  
SailorZAnime  
Saiyangurl aka GH  
sam  
Samantha  
sassy  
Shigatsu87  
Shrimp The Ed Eating Alchemist  
Sierra Potter-Malfoy  
superSayingirl  
SSJ5Tigger  
ssjRaina  
sweezer  
xinghua


End file.
